Noir et Blanc
by Elerynna
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki est l'homme le plus puissant du Japon. Sa beauté fait fantasmer la plupart des femmes du pays, et sa prestance est jalousé par les hommes. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Résumé

**Rating :** M  
><strong>Scénario :<strong> Elerynna  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, les autres viennent de mon imagination.  
><strong>NDA :<strong> Le scénario et tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette fiction m'appartiennent !

**Synopsis :**

Byakuya Kuchiki est l'homme le plus puissant du Japon. Sa beauté fait fantasmer la plupart des femmes du pays, et sa prestance est jalousé par les hommes. Il est le directeur des Hôtels Kuchiki, hôtels très luxueux à travers le monde. Toute cette jalousie se manifeste sous forme de menaces de tout niveau. Son secrétaire l'oblige alors à prendre un garde du corps. Mais jamais Byakuya Kuchiki n'aurait pensé trouver le véritable amour en la personne de Jyuushiro Ukitake. Mais les ennuis ne vont que commencer pour les deux hommes, et leur relation sera mise à rude épreuves. Vont-ils réussir à rester ensemble malgré les épreuves ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vérité caché

**Titre : **Noir et Blanc

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**NDA :** Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Toute la famille était réunie autour de la grande table ovale de la salle de réunion. Chacun posait un regard indéchiffrable sur l'homme qui se trouvait debout devant eux. L'air était lourd et trop solennel pour ce second homme qui se trouvait à droite du premier. La ressemblance était frappante, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Leurs longs cheveux noir ébène, leurs yeux anthracite qui brillaient de la même lueur, leur carrures fines mais musclées se dessinaient dans le costume hors de prix qu'ils avaient revêtus. Le plus âgé des deux prit alors la parole.<p>

-Comme je vous l'avais indiqué il y a quelques semaines de cela, je cède ma place de Chef de Clan. Je veux profiter des années qu'il me reste et aussi pouvoir vivre une vraie vie, et non une vie scrutée et passée au crible par les paparazzis. Il prit un objet sur la table et fit lever l'homme près de lui. Pour cela, je cède la Clé Kuchiki à mon fils, Kuchiki Byakuya, qui va me succéder au rôle de Chef de Clan. Je lui cède également mon siège de Directeur des Hôtels Kuchiki à travers le monde.

Sojun Kuchiki se tourna vers son fils en lui souriant et tendit l'objet. Une clé en or massif créée par l'un des chefs de Clan il y a plus de huit cent ans. Cette clé représentait le pouvoir de la famille Kuchiki sur le Japon. Cette famille noble a débuté son ascension dans la hiérarchie japonaise depuis le début de l'époque de Kamakura (1185-1333) Elle fut créée par Kuchiki Nazomi, et fut transmise de génération en génération par les chefs de Clan à leur successeur. Cet objet représentait à cette époque le pouvoir qu'avait la famille ainsi que la richesse qu'elle possédait. Maintenant elle était conservée dans un coffre-fort dans un lieu inconnu de tous, sauf des Chef de Clan et de quelques personnes de confiance.

Byakuya la reçue avec tout le sérieux du monde. C'était un moment unique dans la vie d'un Kuchiki, et Sojun était fier de lui transmettre ce précieux objet. Il s'inclina devant son père avant de se tourner vers les membres.

-Je suis ravi de succéder à mon père et je ferais de mon mieux gérer le Clan et les Hôtels.

Tous les membres quittèrent la salle après avoir félicité le jeune homme, et lorsque tous furent partis, Sojun prit son fils dans ses bras et le félicita chaleureusement. C'est à ce moment-là que Sojun lui apprit qu'il déménageait pour Nagasaki. Le noble en fut très surpris, mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Après tout, son père avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à s'occuper du Clan et à accéder au moindre désir de celui-ci, relayant sa famille en seconde position. Ils rentrèrent au Manoir Kuchiki un peu plus tard dans la journée. Une petite fête avait été préparée par la femme du noble, Hisana, qui était enceinte et prête à accoucher.

_Deux ans plus tard._

Une berline noire se gara contre le trottoir de l'avenue tokyoïte où s'élevait l'immense Hôtel Kuchiki. Établissement hôtelier regroupant un hôtel hors de prix et un restaurant gastronomique. Un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces griffé d'un grand couturier français sortit de la BMW aux vitres teintées. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs emprisonné dans deux luxueux bijoux volaient au gré de la petite brise qui soufflait. Enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, il posa ses yeux anthracite sur l'établissement. De l'autre côté de la berline, un autre homme vêtu d'un costume gris sortit également, celui-ci se remarqua avec ses longs cheveux rouge lâchés dans son dos. Il rejoignit son patron et lui tendit un porte-document. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel accompagné des deux réceptionnistes qui s'inclinèrent très bas.

Kuchiki Byakuya, célèbre homme d'affaire venait de pénétrer dans son établissement, ou plutôt l'établissement qui faisait la fierté de son père. Cet homme était reconnu dans tout le Japon pour être un homme froid et distant. Et encore plus depuis la mort subite de sa femme, décédée d'une maladie incurable. Les journalistes avait fait de lui un sujet des plus croustillant, cherchant la moindre petit erreur pour en faire un scandale. Malheureusement pour eux, Byakuya Kuchiki était aussi futé qu'un renard et jamais rien ne passait, les laissant sur leur faim.

Le noble traversa le hall, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le marbre de la réception. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dorures des grands escaliers en chêne massif qui montait au premier étage. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur panoramique sans daigner répondre à son personnel qui le saluait. Quand les portes furent fermées, le noble prit enfin la parole.

-Abarai. Je veux que tous les dossiers des recettes des quatre hôtels soit sur mon bureau avant la fin de la journée. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire et je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser là-dessus.

-Bien Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya avait toute confiance en cet homme. Bien que ses tatouages l'avait rebuté quand il s'était présenté à lui deux ans plus tôt, son intelligence et son esprit vif l'avait immédiatement séduit. Depuis, Abarai Renji était devenu son bras droit, la personne la plus proche de lui. Plusieurs scandales avait éclaté à propos de cela. Certains magazines avaient parlé de relation charnelle entre les deux hommes, mais il n'en n'était rien. Abarai Renji venait de se fiancer avec la sœur du noble, Rukia, une semaine avant, dans le Manoir Kuchiki, avec seulement la famille Kuchiki et les parents de Renji.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'immense bureau du Chef de Clan. De grandes bibliothèques remplissaient deux pans de mur, côté gauche et à l'entrée, de grande fenêtres blindés laissait entrer le soleil éclairant toute la pièce et un grand bureau en merisier avait sa place en diagonal à droite à côté d'un canapé en cuir marron. Quelques tableaux remplissaient les murs de couleurs. Byakuya s'approcha du bureau et trouva une pile de lettres. Il vit du coin de l'œil son bras droit s'installer sur le canapé en prenant son téléphone portable. Il alluma son ordinateur et pendant ce temps ouvrit quelques enveloppes. La plupart atterrirent dans la corbeille. Mais l'une d'entre elle le fit grimacer. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Byakuya lâcha la feuille et soupira. Il ne s'autorisait ce genre de chose qu'en présence de Renji. Ce dernier leva son regard vers son futur beau-frère.

-Encore une ?

-Oui. Quand auras-tu les dossiers ?

-Dans deux heures environ.

Renji ne releva pas le fait que le noble venait de le tutoyer. C'était devenu instinctif quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, pas à se montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre. Renji connaissait le noble et savait que sa véritable personnalité était bien enfouie au fond de lui par obligation. Parfois, Renji voulait le prendre par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'aimait pas le voir se réfugier dans son mutisme et sa froideur. Mais malgré le lien qui les unissait, il ne pouvait se permettre de le faire.

L'assistant se leva et attrapa la lettre. Les menaces étaient claires, malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première de ce genre. Le noble les gardait toutes dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Tu devrais peut-être envisager d'engager un garde du corps. Ce n'est peut-être pas la première lettre de menace que tu reçois, mais la première qui indique clairement cette envie de te tuer.

-Je ne veux pas. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, et je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Renji vit sur le coin du bureau un magazine où une photo du noble apparaissait en couverture, avec comme titre « Kuchiki Byakuya menacé de mort ? Info ou intox ? »

-Byakuya… Prend un garde du corps.

Renji lui montra le magazine et le noble le feuilleta grimaçant de plus en plus au fil des pages. Il savait qu'on en voulait à sa vie. Mais pas à ce point-là. Byakuya découvrait qu'au fur et à mesure des pages, certaines preuves s'ajoutaient à celles que lui avait.

-Une personne t'en veut personnellement. Et a bien l'intention d'exécuter la menace.

-Contacte l'agence. Je veux un garde du corps à midi pile. Et engage le meilleur, je mettrais le prix qu'il faudra. Que cela soit fait le plus discrètement possible. Qu'il passe par l'une des portes de service et monte directement ici.

Byakuya se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre, venant poser son front contre le bord, il plongea ses yeux sur la foule qui ressemblait à une colonie de fourmis du haut de ses vingt-trois étages. La semaine suivante, il devait se rendre à Mizushi Compagnie pour le sommet annuel des quatre familles noble. Pendant cette réunion, ils prenaient plusieurs décisions importantes pour le pays et le peuple. Leurs voix et leurs décisions étant prise via un rapport direct de l'Empereur en personne. Byakuya ne l'avait jamais rencontré, car celui-ci restait caché, malgré cela, il lui vouait un profond respect. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Renji.

-Le garde arrivera à midi. Il serait prudent, jusque-là de ne pas sortir d'ici.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas rester enfermé ici à cause d'une menace de mort ! Rappelle-toi le nombre de menaces que j'ai reçu depuis deux ans, s'il fallait que je reste cloitré à chaque fois, je serais devenu un ermite !

-Cent quarante-deux.

Le noble se tourna vers son futur beau-frère, les sourcils froncé.

-Pardon ?

-Le nombre de menaces de mort qui pèse sur toi depuis deux ans.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage androgyne du noble qui décroisa ses bras, les laissant pendre de chaque côté de son corps.

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-C'est le nombre exact.

-C'est le triple de ce que je pensais… Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

-Pour te protéger. C'est mon rôle. J'ai intercepté la moitié de ces lettres avant qu'elles n'arrivent ici. C'est Sojun-sama qui m'a demandé de faire cela.

-Mon père ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour vous. Il veut qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait. Vous êtes son fils, il vous aime, mais vous êtes également un très bon chef de Clan et Directeur d'hôtel.

Renji vouvoyait volontairement son patron. Pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il était en danger de mort et qu'il ne devait aucunement plaisanter sur cela. Il le vit s'asseoir sur le canapé et plonger son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi le lui avait-on caché ? Il n'était plus un enfant et pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même. Son père continuait de le protéger depuis son intronisation en tant que Chef. Alors si son père avait quitté Tokyo pour Nagasaki c'était pour cela. Oui, il devait certainement recevoir des menaces, malgré la cessation de ses activités. Personne à part la famille et quelques personne connaissait le déménagement de Sojun et il comprenait pourquoi à présent.

-Votre père cherche simplement à vous protéger, rien de plus.

-Je sais… souffla le noble et plongeant son regard dans les yeux marron de son assistant. Mais à présent, je veux connaitre toute la vérité, je ne tolérerais plus aucun mensonge.

Renji se plaça devant lui et répondit.

-La plupart des femmes du pays te voudrait comme époux. Pas pour toi, mais pour ton argent et ta position au sein du pays. Devenir la femme la plus riche du pays, voilà à quoi aspirent les femmes en pensant à toi.

-Je ne suis pas le plus…

-Si, depuis la chute de la compagnie Aizen, tu es l'homme le plus riche du pays.

-Mais ma fortune n'est pas…

-Sept-cent milliards de Yen. Coupa Renji. Voilà combien tu coûtes Byakuya. C'est la fortune du Clan Kuchiki, donc toi.

-Tu vas me laisser parler oui ? S'énerva le noble en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi vous m'avez caché des choses aussi importantes ? J'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce à cette heure-ci !

L'énervement du noble était légitime. Son Clan et son assistant lui cachait des menaces de mort, mais aussi la véritable fortune qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il en avait assez de tous ces mensonges ! Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro avant d'attendre que quelqu'un réponde. Lorsqu'il entendit décrocher, il attaqua froidement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ceci ? Ne suis-je pas assez mature pour prendre en considération tout cela ? Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ?

Les cris de Byakuya résonnaient aux oreilles de son père qui avait dû éloigner le téléphone pour ne pas devenir sourd.

-Renji t'as donc avoué la vérité.

La voix calme de son père apaisa légèrement le noble qui baissa le ton, contenant son énervement.

-Oui… à l'instant. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

-Je ne souhaitais pas te mettre la pression dès le début, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te mentir. Je ne voulais pas que cela t'empêche de faire ton travail.

-Je ne suis pas faible…

-Je le sais mon fils, mais je t'ai toujours aidé, et je le continuerais, même si je suis loin de toi pour l'instant. Tu as la réunion la semaine prochaine, tu devrais la préparer. Je te laisse mon fils, soit très prudent.

Le noble ne répondit rien et laissa son père couper la communication. Alors il avait fait tout cela pour lui, pour le protéger. Mais à trente-six ans, il pouvait bien se défendre tout seul ! Non... Il ne le pouvait pas, pas contre toute ces personnes qui en voulait à sa fortune, ou plutôt, à la fortune du Clan. Il soupira profondément, prenant seulement conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il lui faudrait être doublement vigilant. Le téléphone du bureau sonna et Byakuya se leva pour répondre.

-Kuchiki Byakuya…

-Vous allez bientôt mourir… Comptez vos heures Kuchiki-sama …

La personne raccrocha immédiatement après et Byakuya en fit de même, complétement ahuri. Renji s'était approché de lui en voyant son visage.

-Byakuya…

-Je … Il…

Byakuya leva son regard vers son assistant et celui-ci put y lire le désarroi et la crainte. Il téléphona tout de suite à la sécurité de l'hôtel et demanda un enregistrement de la communication que venait de recevoir le noble.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle mission

**Titre : **Noir et Blanc

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach m'appartiennent. Les personnages ayant aucun rapport avec Bleach m'appartiennent entièrement**.  
>NDA : <strong>Je remercie Yurika shiffer et Jyunne-chan pour leur review, ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

A Jyunne : Haha, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre et plus tard aussi. Et non dans Bleach, Hisana n'étais pas enceinte ;) C'est de la pure invention de ma part.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau du directeur de l'agence. Ichimaru Gin décrocha rapidement.<p>

-Ichimaru Gin.

-Abarai Renji. Je souhaite engager un garde du corps pour protéger Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. C'est urgent.

Étonné, Gin prit son agenda et regarda qui était disponible. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il répondit.

-J'ai mon meilleur agent de disponible. A quel heure voulez-vous qu'il vienne et où ?

-A midi à hôtel Kuchiki. Qu'il passe par l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Bien, je lui transmets tout de suite son ordre de mission. Au revoir Abarai-san.

Ichimaru raccrocha et tapa sur son ordinateur l'ordre de mission avant de prendre son téléphone pendant que cela s'imprimait.

-Ukitake-san, vous avez une mission pour la protection de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Votre ordre vous attend sur mon bureau, vous êtes attendu pour midi.

-J'arrive Ichimaru-san.

L'homme arriva une demi-heure plus tard et entra dans le bureau de son patron. Celui-ci lui tendit la feuille qu'il signa immédiatement. Ichimaru lui indiqua l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

-C'est une mission de durée indéterminée, vous verrez les conditions avec eux directement. Apparemment cela à l'air grave alors prenez votre mission à cœur.

Ukitake quitta l'agence et se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'y engouffra. Kuchiki Byakuya était l'homme le plus réputé du pays, le plus connu et le plus mystérieux également. Pourquoi Ichimaru l'avait mis sur cette mission ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il démarra et prit le trajet de l'hôtel pour entamer son travail. Travailler pour l'homme le plus haut dans la société japonaise… Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé, même pas une seconde. Comme recommandé il entra par l'arrière. La réceptionniste l'autorisa à monter au dernier étage du bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur, il inspira profondément afin de garder son calme. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé il toqua à la porte.

Derrière celle-ci, le Directeur sursauta et Renji fronça les sourcils et regardant sa montre, et soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur un homme en costume.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent affecté à la sécurité de Kuchiki-sama. Je suis un peu en avance, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis l'assistant de Kuchiki-sama, Abarai Renji. Entrez …

-Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Renji le laissa entrer en le regardant de haut en bas. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de voir un agent de sécurité, mais plutôt un homme d'affaire. Son costume gris clair à fines rayures et ses longs cheveux blancs ne laissait rien paraitre. Son nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Par contre, il remarqua l'arme à sa taille lorsque la veste se souleva légèrement sous son pas. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers le noble et se présenta.

-Je vous suivrais partout où vous irez à partir de cette minute.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à un agent de sécurité. Remarqua Byakuya en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je n'aime pas les costumes noirs et les lunettes de soleil qui nous font ressembler à un agent justement. Je préfère la discrétion. Mais mon professionnalisme n'en est pas moins efficace.

-Oui, vous avez été le garde du corps de Yamamoto Genryusei-sama. Et vous l'avez sauvé de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat.

Ukitake inclina simplement la tête. Il connaissait la réputation de ce jeune noble, mais à l'instant où il avait passé la porte, il avait remarqué l'inquiétude qui s'était installé sur ses traits fins. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que celui-ci enlevait les bijoux de ses cheveux en les posant dans un petit coffre en bois au coin de son bureau.

-Comme vous serez toujours avec moi, autant tout savoir. Je suis toujours accompagné de Renji, mon assistant ici présent. Nous nous déplaçons dans une BMW noir aux vitres teintées et blindées. Vous serez avec nous. Le soir vers vingt heures, je reviens au Manoir pour m'occuper des affaires et sollicitations du Clan. Je vous assignerez une chambre là-bas. Bien que vous soyez mon garde du corps à partir de maintenant, vous êtes humain et avez besoin de sommeil, comme tout un chacun. Renji vit avec ma sœur au Manoir, ils ont leurs propres appartements. En dehors de chez moi, personne ne doit m'adresser la parole, sauf si c'est moi qui engage la conversation. Je veux que vous respectiez ma vie privée, donc si je vous dis que je vous libère de vos obligations, vous le faites sur le champ, je ne tolérerais aucune remarque. Mercredi, je vais rendre visite à mon père à Nagasaki pour la journée. Renji ne m'accompagnera pas, mais vous oui.

-Avec quel transport comptez-vous vous y rendre Kuchiki-sama ?

-En jet privé. Nous partirons le matin, et nous reviendrons le soir. Si des journalistes vous posent des questions, vous ne répondez pas, ne prononcez aucun mot sans que je vous y autorise. Je pense avoir tout dit, avez-vous des réclamations ?

-Aucune.

-Bien, Renji, peux-tu aller chercher les dossiers des autres restaurant s'il te plait ?

-J'y vais Byakuya.

Ukitake sursauta en entendant l'assistant appeler son patron par son prénom. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage du noble qui avait vu sa réaction. Quand Renji fut parti, celui-ci se tourna vers l'homme aux longs cheveux blanc.

-Renji est mon futur beau-frère. Entre nous, nous nous tutoyons et nous appelons par nos prénoms. Alors aucune raison d'être surpris. Par contre, ne soyez pas surpris lorsque je lui parle froidement ou que nous nous vouvoyons. Personne ne sait qu'il va devenir mon beau-frère, et personne ne doit le savoir.

Le regard anthracite et le ton sérieux du noble fit comprendre à Jyuushiro qu'il devait garder cette information pour lui et ne la révéler à personne. Il acquiesça. Byakuya connaissait cet homme, mais il fut surpris de le voir si détendu et souriant. C'était déroutant pour lui, car toute les personnes qui l'entouraient restait sérieuse et ne montrait jamais leurs émotions. La porte s'ouvrit sur Renji qui apporta les porte-documents au noble. Celui-ci les posa directement sur son bureau et alla chercher sa veste de costume avant de se tourner vers le garde du corps.

-Allons manger.

Byakuya marcha vers la porte, suivit de Renji. Jyuushiro ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire et resta quelques secondes sans bouger.

-Venez. Une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est laisser l'un de mes employés mourir de faim. Je voudrais que vous vous comportiez avec moi comme une personne normal et non comme un garde du corps. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache. Vous comprenez ?

Jyuushiro se leva et s'inclina. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait protégées, ce jeune noble était le premier à le prendre au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, en venant ici, devoir se comporter en autre chose que comme garde du corps. Il rejoignit les deux hommes dans l'ascenseur.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de restaurant et le Maître d'hôtel les fit entrer dans la petite pièce réservé au noble. Jyuushiro découvrit un espace chaleureux et très lumineux. Des plantes vertes ornaient des étagères et des tableaux représentants les membres du Clan Kuchiki étaient au mur. Un serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et leur donna les menus. Jyuushiro blêmit en voyant les prix sur la carte. Byakuya leva son regard vers son garde, amusé.

-Prenez ce qu'il vous plait. Et habituez-vous, car nous mangerons assez souvent ici. C'est un restaurant gastronomique, mes chefs cuisiniers viennent de pays différents et sont admirables.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru manger ici un jour.

-Alors profitez-en.

Le serveur revint pour prendre la commande, et le dîner se passa calmement. La sérénité du noble surprenait le garde. Il le trouvait totalement inconscient.

-Vous savez que vous êtes surprenant ? De toutes les personnes que j'ai protégées, vous êtes celui qui s'en fait le moins pour sa vie. Comme si tout cela vous passait au-dessus de la tête sans que cela ne vous atteigne.

-Et vous voulez que je réagisse comment ? Vous voulez me voir me calfeutrer dans mon Manoir à redouter chaque personne qui va passer devant moi de peur qu'il ait une arme et me tue ? Si la personne à décider de me tuer, elle le fera que je me cache ou pas, alors autant rester comme d'habitude, car c'est là que cette personne trouvera le bon moment. Il va falloir vous faire à l'idée Ukitake-san, à me voir sortir comme je le fait habituellement.

-Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

-Non, je tiens à la vie, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Haiko se retrouve orphelin.

-Haiko ?

-Mon fils de quatre ans.

Renji écoutait les deux hommes avec amusement. C'était rare de trouver une personne qui s'oppose au noble de cette manière. La façon de dire les choses de manière si simple du garde était distrayante. Par contre la lueur de douleur qui passa dans les yeux anthracite ne lui avait pas échappé, comme à Ukitake d'ailleurs. Leurs desserts arrivèrent et ils se mirent à manger en silence, chacun analysant la situation. Ukitake ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce jeune homme complétement fou de vouloir affronter son meurtrier, ou ses meurtriers.

-Pourrais-je lire les lettres de menace ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas seulement garde du corps, mais aussi profiler. Si j'analyse ces lettres je pourrais peut être évitez quelques situations gênante pour vous.

Le noble acquiesça et les trois hommes quittèrent le restaurant, repus, pour se diriger de nouveau vers le bureau. Pendant que Jyuushiro et Renji se penchait sur les lettres, Byakuya prit son téléphone et appela sa nourrice. Heureuse de l'entendre, elle lui indiqua que son fils dormait à poings fermés depuis une heure déjà et qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'il soit levé quand il reviendrait.

Jyuushiro avait perçu le changement dans le ton de son patron. Il était plus chaleureux, plus doux, ce qui détonnait avec l'air froid qu'il arborait depuis son arrivé dans les lieux.

-Il aime son fils. C'est la personne la plus précieuse pour lui.

-Cela se voit.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, Ukitake avait très vite compris qu'Haiko était unique pour son père.

Ukitake put enfin découvrir le Manoir Kuchiki. Il s'agissait d'une énorme bâtisse en pierre brut. Une longue allée en macadam menait au bâtiment principal d'une grandeur jamais vu par le garde. Le bâtiment montrait une dizaine de fenêtres par étage, sur trois hauteurs. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, Jyuushiro remarqua que la domestique avait bien du mal à refermer la porte en bois exotique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le hall en marbre clair ainsi que ses colonnes en granite. Les hauts vases de fleur séchée s'alignait pour donner une impression de grandeur. Un immense lustre en cristal ornait le centre du plafond et éclairait de sa lumière diffuse la pièce. Jyuushiro se sentait très petit et étranger dans cet endroit. Tout était hors norme, grand, somptueux. Byakuya lui demanda de venir avec lui pour lui faire découvrir le Manoir. Il suivit alors le noble dans un dédale de couloir longé de porte en chêne gravé de dessins unique. Le garde le vit ouvrir une porte donnant sur un couloir tout en verre qu'ils traversèrent.

-Je ne vis quand dans une petite partie de la demeure, bien qu'elle m'appartienne, les membres les plus importants du Clan y ont leurs appartements privés. Je ne vis que dans la moitié de ce bâtiment. Personne, à part ma sœur, mon fils, sa nourrice et Renji ont le droit de venir ici, sauf vous à partir de maintenant.

Byakuya ouvrit une grande porte double et un cri de joie retentit. Jyuushiro entendit des bruits de pas venir vers eux, et au détour d'un mur, vit apparaitre un petit bambin avec un énorme sourire. Celui-ci couru vers le noble qui c'était baissé pour réceptionner le petit homme dans ses bras.

-Papa ! Tu es rentré !

-Oui mon ange, je suis revenu. Tu n'as pas trop embêté Kyoko?

-Non, on a fait plein de jeux. Et elle m'a fait des crêpes pour le quatre heures.

Byakuya caressa doucement la joue de son fils. Jyuushiro était resté en retrait pour laisser son patron profiter de son fils dans l'intimité. Haiko ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Les mêmes traits du visage, la peau satinée, et les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient déjà aux épaules. Par contre, ses grands yeux violets ne lui appartenaient pas. Il pensa alors qu'ils lui venaient de sa mère.

-Ukitake-san, je vous présente mon fils, Kuchiki Haiko.

Byakuya avait son fils dans ses bras, et s'était approché de lui. Haiko se cacha dans le cou de son père.

-Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre, Kuchiki-sama.

-Je souhaite que vous appeliez mon fils par son prénom. Je lui apprends à être humble et respectueux avec les personnes qui m'entourent, et je n'apprécie pas lorsqu'on le place sur un piédestal. C'est un petit garçon, pas un homme. Je veux qu'il vive une jeunesse normale.

Le garde s'inclina en comprenant les désirs du noble qui fit descendre son fils de ses bras après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe.

-Retourne voir Kyoko, je dois faire visiter la maison à Ukitake-san.

-Je peux venir moi aussi ?

La petite voix du bambin fit fondre son père qui lui tendit une main. Haiko la prit et ils se mirent à marcher. Ce fut Haiko qui parla le plus, décrivant au garde tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Le petit était de moins en moins timide et Byakuya fut même surpris lorsqu'Haiko prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lui montrer la collection de jouet qu'il avait. Jamais Haiko ne s'était montré si familier avec un étranger. Peut-être cela venait-il de son sourire chaleureux ? De ses gestes affectueux ? Byakuya ne saurait le dire. Jyuushiro découvrit une chambre normale, du moins au niveau de la décoration, car la grandeur de la pièce rivalisait avec celle de son propre salon. Sur la table de nuit reposait un cadre montrant le noble et son fils mais aussi une belle jeune femme. Haiko devait avoir à peine un an.

-Hisana… Murmura le noble qui avait remarqué les yeux du garde posé sur le cadre photo.

La mélancolie que sa voix dégageait fit comprendre qu'un drame c'était produit dans cette famille. Il n'osa poser sa question, ne voulant être indiscret, il connaitrait la réponse tôt ou tard.

-Tu joues avec moi ?

-Il ne peut pas Haiko, c'est mon garde du corps, il doit rester près de moi.

-Oh, c'est dommage.

-Va voir Kyoko ou Rukia, je suis sûr qu'elles voudront jouer avec toi.

Haiko sourit et quitta la chambre en courant. Byakuya se retourna vers son garde et l'inspecta de nouveau. Jamais son fils ne s'était comporté ainsi avec qui que ce soit d'étranger à la famille. Mais Ukitake n'était pas comme tout le monde, depuis qu'il était apparu dans son bureau, Byakuya s'était senti en sécurité et apaisé. La gentillesse de cet homme transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il se demanda soudainement si Ukitake s'était déjà servi de l'arme qu'il cachait dans son costume. Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient blancs comme la neige, une couleur qui ne représentait pas son âge. Les teintait-il ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui.

-Votre fils vous accompagne-il à Nagasaki ?

-Oui, je souhaite que vous le protégiez également. Et, si quelque chose devait se produire, je vous ordonne de le protéger avant tout.

-Je suis votre garde du corps pas…

-C'est un ordre, je n'accepterais pas de voir mon fils mourir sous mes yeux parce que vous m'avez protégé, est-ce clair ?

-Bien, je le ferais.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre le noble à dos, et, le salaire qu'il allait toucher pouvait bien comprendre la protection du petit garçon. N'ayant pas de famille, il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de perdre son enfant, mais il ne pouvait laisser ce petit bonhomme face au danger. Le noble changeait radicalement d'attitude sitôt qu'il avait son fils près de lui. Il devenait un père, un homme aimant et plus chaleureux que lorsqu'il était seul. L'amour paraissait dans ses yeux anthracite, et il se douta qu'il ne laisserait personne lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire pour sa famille.

Le noble se sentait plus apaisé depuis qu'il avait vu son fils. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et le protégerait de tous les dangers, même au prix de sa propre vie. L'ordre qu'il avait donné à son garde du corps était clair, s'il osait le protéger lui au lieu de son fils, Ukitake pouvait préparer une retraite anticipée et très longue, car il ferait en sorte que jamais il ne puisse retravailler un jour.

Il avait perdu sa femme, il ne comptait pas perdre son fils. Vivre dans le Manoir, et venir de la famille Kuchiki étaient déjà assez dangereux comme cela.

-Venez, je vous montre votre chambre, ensuite nous irons voir ma sœur.

Jyuushiro suivit le noble et fut surpris de le voir ouvrir une porte juste à côté de ses appartements. Le garde découvrit une grande pièce avec un grand lit. Il vit le noble se diriger vers une porte sur la gauche de la pièce et l'ouvrit.

-Cette porte communique directement avec ma propre chambre. En cas de problème, utilisez-la.

-Bien.

-Vous pourrez mettre vos affaires dans cette armoire. Vous êtes nourri, logé, blanchi ici. Lorsque vous n'êtes pas en service, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Considérez que vous êtes dans un deuxième chez vous, mais je ne vous autorise aucune familiarité avec ma famille, sauf Rukia et Renji.

Ukitake acquiesça et le noble le laissa s'installer en quittant la pièce. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces paroles de la bouche du noble. Il avait l'impression de rêver, tout dans ce Manoir était trop grand, trop impressionnant. Le lit pouvait contenir au moins quatre personnes adultes, les draps semblait doux au toucher, le tapis était magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un château. Il s'installa et se demanda combien de temps il vivrait dans cette demeure.

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous plait toujours ? Des reviews ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Voyage à Nagasaki

**Titre : **Noir et Blanc

**Rating : **T

****Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Bleach m'appartiennent. Les personnages ayant aucun rapport avec Bleach m'appartiennent entièrement.

NDA : Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ukitake prenait la place de chauffeur lorsque Renji n'était pas là, et il venait de garer la berline dans le garage privé de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant d'ouvrir la porte du noble. Celui-ci en sortit avec Haiko.<p>

-Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit Haiko ? Tu dois être prudent.

-Oui je sais Papa.

Byakuya marcha avec son fils dans ses bras jusqu'à la petite porte qui menait à la piste privé où l'attendait son jet. Jyuushiro suivait en regardant partout prêt à bondir au moindre signe suspect. Ils arrivèrent devant l'avion dont l'escalier se déplia. Jyuushiro monta en premier afin de l'inspecter et quand ce fut bon, il autorisa le noble à s'installer avec Haiko.

-Vous êtes du genre minutieux. Remarqua le noble après avoir attaché son fils sur le siège près de lui.

-Préféreriez-vous, vous écrasez en plein vol ?

Le ton narquois du garde ne plut pas au noble, mais il ne répondit rien car il avait entièrement raison. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer sa contrariété mais Jyuushiro lui répondit par un sourire et des yeux malicieux ce qui le déconcerta. Décidément, cet homme n'était pas normal. Il ne sentait aucune peur en lui. Le vol se passa sans souci et ils furent accueillis sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Nagasaki par un homme âgé mais bien sûr lui. Jyuushiro remarqua la ressemblance entre lui et son patron et su qui se trouvait devant lui. Sojun Kuchiki, ancien chef du Clan Kuchiki. Haiko réussi à s'échapper de la poigne de son père et couru pour se jeter dans les bras de son grand-père qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Haiko !

-C'est rien Byakuya, je suis heureux de vous voir. Il se tourna vers Jyuushiro. Vous devez être Ukitake-san.

-Oui.

-Merci de protéger mon fils, c'est une tête de mule qui se croit invincible.

-Père ! Grogna le noble en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Sojun lui sourit effrontément. Il aimait mettre en rogne son fils, cela le rendait vivant. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse. Jyuushiro su alors d'où venait l'amour paternel que le noble offrait à son fils. Ils quittèrent les pistes pour entrer dans une berline qui attendait devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Jyuushiro glissait ses yeux partout. C'était une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'aimait pas cela. Ce fut Haiko qui fit la conversation à son grand-père lorsqu'ils parcoururent la ville pour se rendre dans la demeure de l'ancien chef. La voiture se stoppa devant une petite maison traditionnelle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la grande demeure Kuchiki à Tokyo. Ici, Byakuya se sentait mieux, moins oppressé par toute la fortune qui l'entourait. Et avoir son père près de lui, lui faisait un bien fou.

Voyant que le noble était entre de bonne main, Jyuushiro lui indiqua qu'il allait faire le tour de la propriété pour inspecter si tout était normal. Celui-ci acquiesça et comprit qu'en fait, Jyuushiro lui laissait la possibilité d'être un peu seul avec son père. De l'intimité familiale.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda le petit garçon en se plaçant devant lui.

Jyuushiro tourna son regard vers le noble. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision. Byakuya accepta d'un signe de tête et Ukitake tendit la main vers l'enfant qui la prit avec un cri de joie. Le noble regarda son fils partir avec son garde du corps avant de se retourner vers son père qui l'appelait.

-Haiko a l'air heureux.

-D'habitude il reste timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connait pas, mais là…

-Ukitake-san est chaleureux, c'est peut-être pour cela que ton fils l'aborde facilement, et puis, il a l'air d'aimer les enfants.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais mieux depuis que vous êtes arrivés. C'est dur à dire, mais vous me manquez tous les deux. Je voudrais voir mon petit-fils grandir. Mais je me sens bien ici, personne ou presque ne sais qui je suis, et on me respecte en tant qu'homme et non en tant qu'Ex chef de Clan comme à Tokyo. C'est agréable d'être accepté pour soi-même.

-J'aimerais aussi que ma vie ne soit pas passé au crible à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. C'est lassant de se sentir scruté à longueur de journée, même dans le Clan, je ne peux jamais être tranquille cinq minutes sans avoir quelque sollicitation. Je ne peux même pas passer un peu de temps avec Haiko sans être dérangé. Ils m'agacent. Surtout Enzu-sama.

-Il faisait la même chose avec moi, toujours à contrôler ce que je faisais, c'était limite à ce qu'il m'interroge sur ce que j'avais faisait de la journée.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en repensant à la discussion de la veille avec son Oncle Enzu. Cet homme était terriblement méfiant, et n'avait confiance en personne pas même en Byakuya. Lorsqu'il le voyait arriver près de lui, le noble se préparait mentalement à se faire harceler par des questions complétement idiotes et dénuées de sens.

-Vu ton air renfrogné, j'imagine que tu ne le supporte plus ?

-Je voudrais l'enfermer dans le coin le plus reculé du Manoir… Je ne peux passer quelques minutes seul sans qu'il vient m'interroger.

-Demande à Jyuushiro de le maintenir à distance.

Sojun avait parlé placidement, comme si cela coulait de source. Byakuya le regarda très surpris.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire cela !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais c'est mon Oncle !

-Mon frère est terriblement lourd et agaçant, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu demandes à ton garde du corps de l'éloigner de toi. Il doit te protéger contre les intrus, mais aussi contre les membres du Clan. N'oublie jamais Byakuya, que chaque décision que tu prends est réfléchie et n'a besoin d'aucune approbation. C'est toi le Chef du Clan, pas eux.

Le noble ne répondit rien, mais commençait à s'avouer que son père avait raison.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Haiko et Jyuushiro parcourait le domaine tranquillement. Le petit garçon faisait la discussion tandis que le garde lui répondait gentiment.

-Pourquoi tu as des cheveux blancs ? T'es pas vieux pourtant.

Cela déclencha le rire du garde qui se mit accroupi devant le petit homme et lui répondit en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

-Quand j'avais ton âge, je suis tombé très malade, et mes cheveux ont blanchi en une nuit. Personne n'a de réponse pour savoir pourquoi mes cheveux ont changé de couleur.

-Tu es encore malade ?

-Non, j'ai guéri il y a quelques années maintenant et je vais parfaitement bien, mais mes cheveux resteront toujours aussi blancs.

-Maman avait les cheveux noirs, comme papa. Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'elle, je sais juste comment qu'elle était avec les photos que papa a mis dans un livre.

Jyuushiro ne sut quoi répondre, les yeux d'Haiko exprimaient la peine. Sans parler, Jyuushiro caressa doucement la joue du bambin et se releva.

-Tu veux retourner voir ton papa ?

-Oui ! Tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui.

Haiko parti devant et Jyuushiro du lui demander de s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Byakuya et Sojun discutaient. Haiko se précipita vers son père qui le prit sur ses genoux.

-Jyuushiro a été très malade ! C'est pour ça qu'il a les cheveux tout blancs !

Le susnommé rougit furieusement, décidément on ne peut rien dire aux enfants sans qu'ils le crient sur tous les toits.

-Et, je lui ai dit aussi que tu me montrais souvent les photos de maman dans le livre.

-Haiko… Les yeux de Byakuya se remplir de peine, sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama, il en a parlé tout seul, je n'ai pas…

-Ne vous excusez pas Ukitake-san, je sais que mon fils parle souvent de sa mère. Un jour ou l'autre il l'aurait fait de toute façon.

Sojun voyait la gêne du garde du corps, il décida alors de faire manger tout le monde. Jyuushiro fut gêné de manger de nouveau avec son patron, mais Haiko réclamait sans cesse son attention, et monopolisait toute la discussion. Byakuya découvrit alors que Jyuushiro venait d'une ancienne famille noble du Japon et qu'il était en quelques sortes le Chef de Clan. Seulement ils ne se considéraient plus comme un Clan, mais juste comme une famille normale, mais au vu de leurs descendances ils se devaient de suivre certaines règles. Sojun regardait son fils, son attitude envers le garde du corps n'était pas celle qu'il devait avoir. Il se comportait plus comme un ami que comme un patron.

Depuis la mort d'Hisana, il l'avait vu se replier sur lui-même, gardant pour lui ses ressentis et ses émotions. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, lui-même avait eu la même attitude à la mort de sa femme.

Tout comme Byakuya l'avait été, Haiko était le soutien de son fils, sans lui, il ne savait pas ce que serait devenu Byakuya.

Jyuushiro regardait la famille Kuchiki se promener devant lui. Byakuya tenait la main de son fils et Sojun couvait d'un regard tendre son enfant. Jyuushiro s'était placé deux mètres derrière eux, leur laissant de l'intimité tout en étant assez proche pour intervenir rapidement. Ils arpentaient un petit parc proche de la maison. Celui-ci rassemblait plusieurs espèces d'arbres, des bancs en pierre étaient installés tout au long de l'allée principale. Une petite estrade était placé en son centre et certain jeune s'amusaient à chanter et à jouer leurs musiques pour en faire profiter les passants. Haiko s'arrêta devant et leva son regard sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui chantait langoureusement. Il s'agissait d'une chanson très connus au Japon et Jyuushiro comme Byakuya et Sojun admirent qu'elle avait une voix sublime. Voyant leurs regards, elle se mit à rougir, puis se reprenant lors d'une pause, elle leva une main vers le petit garçon.

-Je peux y aller papa ?

Byakuya se tourna vers son garde du corps qui acquiesça. Byakuya accepta et aida son fils à monter sur l'estrade et la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants. Sojun se mit à rire lorsqu'Haiko commença à bouger et à danser en même temps que la jeune femme qui s'était relevée. Byakuya sourit doucement, il aimait voir son fils si joyeux.

-Votre fils s'amuse beaucoup, osa dire Jyuushiro qui regardait le petit garçon s'amuser tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les alentours.

-Oui. Il a toujours aimé danser.

Quand la musique fut finie, la chanteuse s'agenouilla devant Haiko et lui fit un gros baiser sur le front. Dans l'excitation, Haiko lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant de lui faire un petit câlin. Il se tourna alors vers son père qui le rattrapa pour descendre.

-Je vous remercie. Déclara Byakuya en regardant la jeune chanteuse.

Elle mit à rougir de nouveau mais salua gentiment les trois hommes avant de quitter la scène. Ils se remirent en route et Haiko ne parla que de cela pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Son enthousiasme fut contagieux car Byakuya se laissa aller à courir derrière son fils pour jouer.

-J'aime quand mon fils et mon petit-fils jouent ensemble.

Sojun n'avait pas regardé le garde lorsqu'il avait parlé, mais Jyuushiro savait que cela s'adressait à lui.

-Il est plus vivant que lorsqu'il n'est pas avec. Mais je ne dois pas juger, je ne suis là que pour le protéger. Je ne fais que mon travail.

-Mais vous le fait admirablement. Prenez soin de mon fils.

-Je ferais mon possible Kuchiki-sama.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans l'avion, Haiko n'avait pas voulu quitter les bras de son père et Jyuushiro sourit faiblement lorsqu'il le vit s'endormir contre lui alors que le noble lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Il prit un magazine posé sur la table et se mit à lire tout en restant à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent il remarqua que son patronsétait également endormit tout en tenant contre lui le petit garçon. Il se leva et les réveilla. Haiko se frotta les yeux plein de sommeil et remarqua qu'il faisait noir dehors.

-On est revenu chez nous ?

-Bientôt Haiko-kun. La voiture est prête Kuchiki-sama.

La voix du garde du corps était étrangement faible, et Byakuya releva le fait qu'il était probablement aussi fatigué que lui. Au Manoir, Haiko s'était de nouveau endormi et Byakuya le coucha dans son lit avant de retourner dans le couloir où l'attendait Jyuushiro.

-Je vous libère de vos obligations Ukitake-san.

-Je préfère rester jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus en danger.

-Je suis chez moi et…

-Vous me payez pour vous protéger. Même si vous êtes chez vous, vous n'êtes à l'abri de rien. S'il vous plait.

Personne n'avait jamais osé défier le noble et cela l'agaça plus qu'il ne le pensait. Cet homme était vraiment étrange, mais, il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il le savait près de lui. Il était plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que le noble le remarque. Dès sa rencontre, il avait remarqué le tic du garde, dès que l'une de ses grandes mèches blanches passait sur son épaule, il la rejetait en arrière, la faisant voler lentement. Son odeur de lavande lui parvenait lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui. Pour l'avoir utilisé, il connaissait de son utilisation pour aider à dormir. Aurait-il des problèmes qui nécessitaient son utilisation ?

Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, il est là pour le protéger et rien d'autre. Il s'avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Au moment de la refermer, il se tourna vers l'homme.

-Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposez, vous en avez besoin Ukitake-san.

-Bien, Kuchiki-sama.

Jyuushiro se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit des cris dans la pièce d'à côté. Sans même se préoccuper, il couru jusqu'à la chambre du noble et s'arrêta brusquement quand il découvrit Haiko debout sur le lit de son père qui se réveillait difficilement.

-Ukitake-san…

-Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai entendu des cris et…

-Ce n'est pas grave Ukitake-san.

-Je vous laisse.

Ukitake allait partir quand il entendit des petits pas derrière lui. Se retournant il vit Haiko le suivre. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je veux restez avec vous, je peux ?

-Je vais m'habiller et faire le tour de la propriété Haiko-kun.

-Je pourrais venir ?

-C'est à ton papa de décider, pas à moi.

Haiko se tourna et fila sur le lit de son père et d'un regard suppliant il lui demanda.

-Alors je peux papa s'il te plait s'il te plait !

-On déjeune, et on s'habille avant.

Le cri de joie du gamin résonna dans l'oreille de son père pendant un petit moment alors qu'ils se levaient. Jyuushiro était retourné dans sa chambre et se demandait pourquoi le petit garçon aimait tellement sa présence. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'il était là et pourtant Haiko se comportait avec lui comme si cela faisait des années qu'il le voyait. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger et les domestiques amenèrent une quantité énorme de plats. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à voir cela.

-Où habitez-vous Ukitake-san ? Demanda Byakuya avec curiosité.

-Dans un appartement au centre-ville. Il n'est pas luxueux, mais comme je n'y suis jamais longtemps, il me suffit amplement.

-Je pourrais venir chez vous ?

-Haiko ! Ce n'est pas poli, et on ne demande pas !

Ukitake vit le petit garçon qui s'apprêtait à pleurer. Pour ne pas que cela arrive, il répondit calmement.

-C'est un petit appartement, et puis, tu es bien mieux ici non ?

-Non… je peux jamais sortir… A part pour aller voir grand-père, sinon j'ai pas le droit de sortir de la maison.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'autorise pas Haiko.

-Mais on pourrait ! Ukitake-san est là pour nous protéger, il ne laissera personne nous faire du mal !

Le susnommé rougit à cette phrase. Ce garçon était vraiment très franc. Il vit le noble foudroyer son fils du regard et commencer à lui faire la morale. Lui ne pouvait rien répondre. Personne n'avait jamais voulu savoir où il vivait ou s'intéresser un tant soit peu à sa vie privée. C'était inattendu et surprenant venant de la famille la plus noble et la plus célèbre du pays. Le noble était aussi surprenant que son fils, il faisait son possible pour être toujours agréable avec lui. C'est gêné qu'il regarda le noble parler à son fils. Soudainement, des pas précipités se firent entendre et une voix féminine éclata dans la demeure.

-Byakuya !

-Oh non…

Ukitake fronça les sourcils et se mit sur le qui-vive, près à protéger son patron et son enfant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'une femme magnifique fit son apparition, s'avançant vers le noble qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure-ci ?

La voix froide de Byakuya aurait fait reculer plus d'une personne, mais la jeune femme éclata de rire et s'assit sur le bord de la table en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

-Yoruichi-sama ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de se recoiffer.

Ukitake avait assez de culture pour savoir qui se trouvait devant lui et agissait dans la demeure Kuchiki comme si c'était chez elle. Les longs cheveux violets relevés par une queue de cheval montraient sa peau mate et la robe bleue pâle faisait ressortir l'ambre de ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire pour la chef du Clan Shihoin.

-Alors que fais-tu de beau Byakuya ?

-Shihoin-sama, que fais-vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Je suis venu te voir ! Un peu de visite ça peux pas te faire de mal et ça t'évite de déprimer !

-Je ne déprime pas ! Et si vous ne le voyez pas, je déjeune !

-Vas-y je t'en prie, te gêne pas pour moi !

Le froncement de sourcil du noble fut encore plus prononcé, et Ukitake restait hébété devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Jamais personne n'avait osé parler ainsi au noble, mais elle ne se gênait pas, et apparemment c'était pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, vu le grand sourire qu'elle arborait.

-Ukitake-san ?

-Bonjour Shihoin-sama.

-Tu t'ai enfin décidé à prendre un garde du corps ? Il était temps ! Tu t'ai rendu compte seulement maintenant des menaces qui pèsent sur ta tête Byakuya ?

-Ne… Parle pas de cela maintenant…s'il te plait.

Il glissa un œil vers son fils qui déjeunait tout en essayant d'échapper à la main sournoise de Yoruichi. Le regard de Byakuya fit comprendre à Yoruichi qu'il ne voulait pas mêler son fils à tout ceci. La jeune femme se calma immédiatement et s'installa à la table entre les deux nobles en chipant une tartine de pain avec de la confiture de fraise. L'attitude de son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'Ukitake n'était pas seulement là pour lui, mais également pour Haiko.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, tout le monde alla s'installer dans le salon. Yoruichi quitta la demeure peu après, ayant elle aussi des obligations, et Byakuya regardait son fils dessiner alors qu'Ukitake faisait le tour de la propriété.

Quoi que mette ce dernier, Byakuya le trouvait toujours tiré à quatre épingles, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa fonction, mais apparemment Ukitake avait toujours été ainsi et ne changerait pas. Comment avait-il put se faire une telle réputation en tant que garde du corps, alors qu'il venait d'une ancienne famille noble ? Cela, Byakuya n'en savait rien, mais sa présence le calmait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, il se sentait moins oppressé, plus détendu qu'à son habitude. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Renji.

-Bonjour Renji.

-Bonjour Byakuya, comment c'est passé la journée d'hier ?

-Parfaitement bien, Ukitake est aussi détendu et professionnel que ce qu'en dit sa réputation.

-Et ton père ?

-Il était content de nous voir, et de voir Haiko. Et …cela m'a fait plaisir de le voir aussi.

Après quelques minutes de discussion et le retour du garde, ils quittèrent la demeure sous les grognements d'Haiko qui ne voulait pas voir son père partir. Mais après quelques baisers et une promesse, Haiko accepta et alla se réfugier dans ses bras de Kyoko.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite sera bientôt disponible.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Réunion et Déclaration

Titre : Noir et Blanc

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, Seul Haiko et Kyoko sont à moi ainsi que Mizushi-sama et Hide.

NDA : Je remercie les personnes qui me laisse des reviews ca motive et c'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir.

* * *

><p>Renji venait de déposer son futur beau-frère et son garde devant le bâtiment de la Mizushi Compagnie. Jyuushiro sortit de la voiture pour voir si rien n'était suspect, puis fit sortir le noble. Ils traversèrent la petite place et entrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée tout à fait hors normes. Le noble se présenta et la réceptionniste prit son téléphone.<p>

-Kuchiki-sama vient d'arriver.

-…

-Bien Mizushi-sama. Kuchiki-sama, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

La réceptionniste monta dans l'ascenseur suivit de près par le noble et Jyuushiro. Byakuya regardait son garde et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il avait remarqué le tic qu'avait l'homme près de lui lorsqu'il était en service. Il avait toujours sa main gauche qui se crispait. Il avait également remarqué qu'il attachait ses longs cheveux blancs en une queue basse pour certainement éviter d'être gêné s'il devait se passer quelque chose. Byakuya était troublé par la beauté de son employé, jamais il n'avait vu d'homme aussi séduisant que lui et surtout ayant des cheveux aussi longs et de cette couleur unique.

Sentant le regard anthracite posé sur lui, Jyuushiro se tourna légèrement vers son patron qui détourna très vite le regard, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la réceptionniste passa devant pour aller ouvrir une grande porte en bois.

-Kuchiki-sama, Mizushi-sama.

Elle s'inclina et laissa entrer le noble qui avait donné l'ordre à Jyuushiro de rester à sa place. Celui-ci acquiesça et vit Byakuya inspirer profondément avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était assez simple, seul un grand buffet bas ancien et une table ronde y était installé. Autour de celle-ci étaient assis, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kyoraku Shunsui et enfin Mizushi Shihai qui lui montra le dernier fauteuil de libre de la main.

-Shihoin-sama, Kyoraku-sama, Mizushi-sama, déclara Byakuya en s'inclinant devant eux avant de s'asseoir.

Après trois heures de débat et de décision, la réunion du conseil des quatre Clans venait de se finir, et comme à chaque conseil, Shunsui Kyoraku avait emmené ses bouteilles de saké, Yoruichi avait apporté des tonnes de provision, bref, tout le monde avait fait sa petite contribution. Cela s'était même transformé en grand festin. Shunsui avait pris un malin plaisir à resservir Byakuya quand son verre fut presque vide et cela avait contribué à l'état d'ébriété du noble qui eut du mal à rester debout. Tellement que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant Ukitake, celui-ci avait dû le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Jyuushiro avait été réellement surpris par son état si contrasté de son habitude. Il se retrouva alors avec un noble complétement éméché contre lui et son visage dans son cou. Quand le noble avait ouvert la porte de la salle, Jyuushiro avait intercepté le regard de Shunsui. Mais il décida de l'ignorer et de s'occuper de son patron qui avait vraiment du mal à tenir debout.

Byakuya grognait de mécontentement contre Shunsui et son satané saké. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ? Peut-être parce qu'après avoir discuté et réglé les points de la réunion, il pensait totalement à autre chose. Shunsui avait annoncé son mariage avec Nanao Ise, une jeune femme issu d'une petite famille noble d'Hokkaido. Et cela l'avait plongé quelques années en arrière, quand Hisana était entrée dans sa vie. Issue d'une petite famille de Kawasaki, elle était la joie de vivre personnifié, cela l'avait déconcerté au début, mais c'était ensuite devenue une force pour lui qui avait dû suivre des règles bien stricte, Hisana était devenue sa bouffer d'air frais de la journée. Elle avait découvert son secret très rapidement, mais jamais elle ne l'avait jugé et elle faisait même en sorte de ne jamais le gêner, l'écoutant quand il en avait besoin.

-Kuchiki-sama, rentrons à la demeure.

-Ukitake…san… je …

Jyuushiro tira un peu le noble pour qu'il se mette en marche, mais ses pas hésitant et ses yeux à demi-fermé, l'obligèrent à le tenir contre lui jusqu'à la voiture où il l'installa confortablement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir retenir Kuchiki Byakuya contre lui à cause de l'alcool. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et Ukitake se demanda dans quel état se réveillerait le noble le lendemain. Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait au Manoir Kuchiki, Jyuushiro se remémora le regard de Kyoraku. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Le chemin entre la voiture et la chambre du noble fut aussi tortueux que le départ et Ukitake se trouva forcer de le porter pour aller plus vite. Le souffle chaud dans son cou le fit frissonner, tout comme la douceur de sa peau diaphane. Jamais il n'aurai cru voir une telle débauche de la part de son patron, mais finalement cela le rendait un peu plus humain. Il l'allongea sur le lit et Ukitake fut forcé de le libérer de ses vêtements, ne pouvant le laisser dans son costume griffé pour dormir. C'est en tremblant et en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas que Jyuushiro déboutonna la chemise et enleva le pantalon du noble. Il découvrit un torse musclé et imberbe où les muscles se détachait joliment. A cet instant, Jyuushiro le trouvait diablement sexy. Il allait le couvrir lorsqu'il arrêta son geste. Byakuya c'était tourné vers lui.

-Ukitake…san…

Jyuushiro crut qu'il l'avait réveillé, mais lorsqu'il entendit un faible ronflement, il sut alors que le noble était bel et bien endormit. Mais pourquoi avait-il murmuré son nom ? Il le couvrit de la couverture et se releva pour aller lui-même se reposer. Tout un tas de question tournait dans sa tête et mit plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Il fut réveillé abruptement le lendemain, par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tâtonnant la table de nuit, il décrocha sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Ukitake…Jyuushiro …

-Jyuu-chan !

La voix fluette de sa sœur le réveilla et il s'assit dans le lit en faisant reposer son dos contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Papa ! Il a été agressé ! Il est… Il est…

Le sanglot qu'entendit Jyuushiro fini de l'inquiéter et il hurla presque.

-Quoi ? Mais répond enfin !

-Il est à …l'hôpital ! Il a reçu des coups de couteau hier soir ! Jyuu…

-J'arrive !

Quand il ferma son téléphone il leva la tête et sursauta en voyant devant lui le noble en yukata et apparemment encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en pagaille et les traces de son oreiller sur sa joue. Il sut alors qu'il l'avait réveillé.

-Que ce passe-t-il pour que vous hurliez ainsi ?

-Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama…

Jyuushiro se leva et entreprit de se coiffer un tant soit peu avec ses doigts, honteux d'avoir réveillé son patron.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu. Et pourquoi vous êtes si agité ?

-Mon père… est à l'hôpital… Il s'est fait… agressé…

-C'est pour cela que vous avez dit que vous partiez…

Le cœur du noble n'avait fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Une peur subite c'était emparé de lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Jyuushiro fila dans la salle de bain sans même prendre conscience que son patron attendait toujours ses réponses. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, c'était son père qui était à l'hôpital et il devait s'y rendre. Agité, il sorti à peine cinq minutes plus tard et constata que le noble avait revêtu un costume. Il s'arrêta brutalement en le fixant.

-Je…

-Je vous accompagne. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, vous êtes bien trop agité.

-Mais…

-Soit nous y allons ensemble et vous me protéger en même temps, soit vous y allez seul et je m'occupe de vous renvoyer…

Jyuushiro ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, il devait faire son travail, et il dut céder face au regard du noble, apparemment il ne plaisantait pas. Mais de là à vouloir venir avec lui, là il en doutait.

-Vous voulez vraiment … m'accompagner ? Pourtant…

-Ecoutez Ukitake-san. Je suis certes noble, mais je ne suis pas dénué de sentiment, et … Byakuya fronça les sourcils puis reprit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, alors, s'il vous plait, plus nous parlons ici, moins vite vous arriverez auprès de votre père. Alors cessons de parler et partons.

Jyuushiro ne répondit rien, il vit par son regard que le noble était des plus sérieux et il se mit à marcher. Mais arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un « merci » sincère avant de quitter la chambre suivit du noble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils se retournèrent en entendant la voix d'Haiko.

-Papa ! Jyuu-chan !

-Haiko, nous devons partir, je suis désolé. Il faut que tu restes avec Kyoko.

-Mais pourquoi …

La voix du petit garçon était à fendre l'âme. La tristesse et son regard larmoyant montrait toute sa peine de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Byakuya s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Le papa d'Ukitake-san a eu un accident, il est à l'hôpital, il doit s'y rendre, seulement il ne peut y aller sans moi. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en avons, mais tu veux bien rester avec Kyoko ?

-D'accord papa.

Haiko tomba dans les bras de son père et lui fit un gros câlin, puis il se recula et s'approcha du garde avant de lui indiquer de se baisser et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Byakuya n'arrivait toujours à comprendre comment son fils avait pu créer un tel lien en si peu de temps avec son garde. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait à l'hôpital de Karakura, Byakuya repensa à la veille. Il savait que c'était Ukitake qui l'avait ramené à la maison, et son état était pitoyable. Il avait senti l'homme le déshabiller pour le mettre au lit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il prenne soin de lui ainsi et ses mains sur son corps l'avait fait frissonner. Il était soul mais pas idiot. Ce matin, quand il avait entendu les cris de son garde, il c'était précipité, de peur de découvrir un malheur. Il avait été terrifié en pensant que quelque chose avait pu lui arriver.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi s'apercevait-il qu'il pensait au garde que quand il en prenait conscience ? Cela ne faisait qu'à peine une semaine et demi qu'il le suivait partout, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux qu'il soit là. Il tourna son visage vers lui et découvrit une grimace. L'inquiétude tirait ses traits et ses cheveux revenaient sur son torse. Comment était le père de Jyuushiro ? Byakuya se frappa mentalement d'avoir osé appeler son garde par son prénom. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses idées de son esprit et se focalisa sur la route. Ils arrivèrent à la clinique une heure plus tard, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jyuushiro priait pour que les blessures de son père ne soit pas grave, et il se demandait qui avait pu faire cela.

-Ukitake-san…

Jyuushiro se tourna vers son patron alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'établissement.

-Je vais vous attendre ici, je ne veux pas vous importuner.

-C'est vous qui avez voulu venir avec moi, et vous aviez raison, mon travail est de vous protéger, quel que soit l'endroit où nous sommes, alors… venez, vous aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit alors que vous êtes sous ma protection. Je m'en voudrais si vous étiez blessé par ma faute.

-Alors entrons Ukitake-san.

Jyuushiro demanda le numéro de chambre et ils s'y rendirent. Byakuya fut un peu réticent à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre d'un inconnu, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière. Il fut réellement surpris lorsqu'il découvrit les mains tremblantes de son garde. Extérieurement, Byakuya le voyait serein, mais son tremblement montrait son inquiétude. Doucement il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelques minutes pour vous reprendre, faite-le.

-Non, ça va aller.

Il inspira profondément et toqua, quand il fut autorisé, il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit son père dans le lit, avec un bandage à la tête et sur les bras. C'est en courant qu'il arriva près de lui.

-Papa !

-Jyuu-chan…

-Que…

-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Comment je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter alors que tu es à la clinique et que tu as reçu des coups de couteaux !

Un léger toussotement retentit dans la chambre et Jyuushiro se tourna vers son patron qui était resté près de la porte.

-Je suis désolé, je …

-Ce n'est rien, Ukitake-san.

-Papa, je te présente Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, je suis chargé de sa protection en ce moment. Kuchiki-sama, je vous présente mon père, Ukitake Hide.

-Je suis enchanté Ukitake-sama.

Byakuya s'inclina devant l'homme qui était stupéfait dans son lit.

-Tu as osé forcer Kuchiki-sama à venir ici ?

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai forcé à venir vous voir. Il était partagé entre le devoir qu'il a envers moi et vous. Je lui ai simplifié son choix en venant avec lui.

-Mais, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail et…

-J'ai fait ce choix en connaissance de cause. Si cela était arrivé à mon père, je serais venu à son chevet aussi vite que j'aurais pu, il est légitime et tout à fait normal que je laisse Ukitake-san faire la même chose pour vous. Il peut ainsi être avec vous, et veiller sur ma protection.

Hide fut impressionné par la sincérité du noble ainsi que par son intuition. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi humain. Finalement, ce qu'il savait ce révélait être vrai. Il déclara sincèrement.

-Vous avez pris le caractère de votre père Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya fut surpris par la phrase de l'homme allongé, comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

-Vous… vous connaissez mon père ?

-Oui… En fait, c'est un très bon ami à moi. Nous avons étudiés ensemble et nous nous sommes souvent entraidé.

Byakuya ne savait plus quoi dire, pourquoi son père ne lui avait rien dit quand il avait vu Jyuushiro ? Il se tourna vers lui en s'avançant et demanda en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Non. En fait je savais que mon père était ami avec un certain Sojun, mais je ne savais pas que c'était votre père, je l'apprends en même temps que vous. Papa, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je t'ai dit que j'allais protéger Kuchiki-sama ?

-Pour ne pas influencer sur ta vie mon fils. Notre amitié est vieille mais toujours aussi solide, je sais tout ce que Sojun m'a confié, j'ai su quand Kuchiki-sama à prit la place de son père, lorsque votre fils est né, j'ai également su la mort de votre femme et les circonstances. J'ai été et je suis toujours son confident et son ami.

Le noble dû s'asseoir sur la chaise près de lui pour se remettre de ses émotions, il vit son employé en faire de même sur le bord du lit, tout aussi soufflé par ces révélations. Décidément, lui qui croyait connaitre son père, c'était lourdement trompé, et Byakuya pensait la même chose. C'était même l'inverse, plus le temps passait, et plus les deux hommes se rendaient compte qu'ils ne savaient rien du tout. Comment était-ce possible que cela se produise ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et pourtant leurs pères sont des amis de toujours. Voyant les regards des deux hommes, Hide continua.

-Nous nous sommes toujours rencontré dans des endroits différents et peu connu, pour protéger notre amitié mais également pour vous protéger par la suite. Votre père a toujours voulu protéger ma famille des ragots en tout genre, c'est une personne que j'admire depuis notre adolescence, Kuchiki-sama.

Jyuushiro allait lui demander combien de temps il allait rester à l'hôpital quand un médecin arriva. Sa carrure athlétique l'interpela.

-Oh vous avez de la visite, je reviendrais plus tard.

-Non, restez, il s'agit de mon fils et de son patron. Combien de temps je resterais ici Kurosaki-Sensei ?

Isshin regarda le fils de son patient qui se trouvait sur le bord du lit ainsi que son patron. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être lié par quelconque travail mais plutôt autrement, releva Isshin en les voyant tout deux troublé. L'homme qui se trouvait assis sur la chaise lui disait vaguement quelque chose, peut-être l'avait-il vu dans son établissement … En tout cas, il n'eut aucun doute sur sa prestance qui le montrait froid et distant. Mais Isshin se força à reprendre ses esprits et répondit calmement à son patient.

-Après-demain, vous devrez être suivit par une infirmière pour vous changer vos pansements, sinon vous allez très bien.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

La voix angoissée fit tourner la tête d'Isshin qui regarda le fils. La lueur d'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans ses yeux marron le supplia.

-J'en suis certain, votre père va très bien.

Il s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Jyuushiro se leva toujours aussi inquiet et Hide le vit bien.

-Jyuushiro, tu l'as entendu, je vais bien, alors tu devrais repartir à Tokyo et faire ce pour quoi Kuchiki-sama te paye. Je m'en veux déjà assez de vous avoir dérangé.

-Je suis venu de mon propre chef Ukitake-sama. Voyant son employé plisser les yeux il continua. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, et reposez-vous. Ukitake-san, je vous attends dans le couloir.

Jyuushiro remarqua son attitude et inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement. Byakuya quitta la chambre et attendit son garde près de la porte. Dans la pièce, Hide regardait son fils avec un petit sourire.

-Kuchiki-sama est un homme gentil et sincère. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris ses traits là de son père. Jyuushiro, protège-le, il compte énormément pour Sojun.

-Je sais papa, je l'ai compris quand nous avons été le voir à Nagasaki. Ils sont très unis, et chacun veux le bonheur de l'autre, jamais je n'aurais pensé cela de cette famille.

-Oui, ils le sont, et Sojun désire revoir son fils heureux, comme il l'a été lorsque sa femme était encore de ce monde. Jyuushiro…

Le garde se retourna violemment et tout en regardant son père, il déclara.

-Ne va pas plus loin, je sais où tu veux en venir, et c'est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon patron !

-Et…

Hide ne put continuer, Jyuushiro marcha vers la porte et déclara sans se retourner.

-Je viendrais te voir quand je pourrais, rétablis-toi vite papa, je dois travailler à présent.

Hide vit son fils partir, mais il sourit doucement, il avait réussi à pousser son fils. C'était rare de voir Jyuushiro énervé, mais cela en valait la peine, car il faisait une moue qu'il trouvait adorable.

Le garde rejoignit le noble et lui déclara qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Surprit par le froncement de sourcils de son employé, Byakuya ne répondit rien et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Bien qu'il fût contrarié, Jyuushiro mit tous ses sens au profit de la protection du noble au moment où ils furent tout deux sorti de l'établissement. Il ne pourrait supporter que quoi que ce soit lui arrive alors qu'il est dans cet état.


	6. Chap 5 : Visite inattendue et révélation

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Haiko, Kyoko et Hide sont à moi.**

**NDA : Voici le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir à lire et j'y répondrais avec plaisir. Je ne mords pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Visite inattendue et révélation fracassante<strong>

Byakuya était à son bureau avec Renji, réglant les affaires communes des hôtels lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Surpris, Renji se leva et alla ouvrir pendant que Jyuushiro se levait pour se placer derrière le noble. Qui pouvait se permettre de venir déranger le noble sans que celui-ci ne soit prévenu ? Renji fonça les sourcils en découvrant qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

-Ichigo…

-Salut Renji ! Je suis venu voir Byakuya.

Le froncement de sourcils du garde du corps s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de cet homme aux cheveux roux. Il entra sans même avoir la permission du noble, comme s'il était en terrain conquis. Il vit Byakuya se crisper sur son fauteuil alors qu'il avait subitement relevé la tête dès que l'homme c'était manifesté. Qui pouvait être cet homme par rapport au noble ? Il le vit se lever et se tourner vers lui en murmurant.

-Veuillez quitter la pièce Ukitake-san mais rester près de la porte. Au moindre signe entrez, mais pas avant ! Et c'est un ordre. Renji, suit Ukitake-san s'il te plait.

Ukitake fut surpris par les paroles de son patron, mais ne pouvait les contester, il s'avança alors vers la porte en regardant froidement l'intrus, puis suivit Renji dans le couloir alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Renji jura en tapant le mur de son poing.

-Abarai-san…

-C'est rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-ci ! Comme s'il n'avait pas fait assez de mal !

-Qui est-ce ?

-L'ex de Byakuya.

Jyuushiro sursauta, comment ça l'ex du noble ? Kuchiki avait été marié, et avait un enfant, comment cela était possible ? Voyant les interrogations d'Ukitake, Renji s'avança vers lui.

-Ichigo Kurosaki fut l'amant de Byakuya pendant deux mois. Après la mort de sa femme, il a voulu se changer les idées, sauf qu'il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Ichigo n'est pas méchant, mais peut être très arrogant, et vous connaissez la répartie de Byakuya.

-Est-ce que Kuchiki-sama risque quelque chose ? Je veux dire…

-Cela dépend de ce qu'ils se diront. Déclara sombrement Renji.

Dans le bureau, Ichigo s'avança vers le noble et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les rapprochant.

-Bya…

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi Kurosaki !

La voix froide du noble fit sourire Ichigo qui s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soit l'un contre l'autre. Byakuya posa ses mains sur ses bras et essaya de le repousser en vain. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la force physique du médecin, qui était caché derrière ce corps effilé.

-Ichigo… Pourquoi viens-tu encore ici ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi Byakuya. Je sais ce que tu ressens encore pour moi.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as trompé Ichigo !

-Hisagi n'existe plus. Et je t'ai trompé qu'une fois, ce n'est pas dramatique !

Byakuya réussi à se dégager de la poigne de fer de son ex et recula de quelques pas. Ses yeux reflétaient de la colère. Ichigo sourit en voyant cela.

-Tes yeux sont si beaux, quel que soit le sentiment qu'ils reflètent, ils deviennent brillant. J'ai toujours aimé regarder tes yeux lorsque je te procurais du plaisir. Je veux revoir cette lueur dans tes yeux Byakuya.

-Pour me tromper à nouveau dans quelques semaines ? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Je refuse que tu t'approches de moi à nouveau ! Tu t'ais amusé, maintenant je ne veux plus te voir !

-Qui est l'homme qui était dans le bureau quand je suis arrivé. Il est mignon, mais pas autant que toi.

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie ! Alors maintenant je te somme de quitter mon bureau et de partir de l'hôtel !

-Non.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux à cette réponse, Ichigo profita de sa surprise pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec fougue, mais le noble essaya de se soustraire à sa prise. Et lorsque qu'il put de nouveau respirer il hurla.

-Ukitake-s….

Une main se posa avec force sur sa bouche et les yeux ambre qu'il voyait reflétaient de la colère. A ce moment-là, Byakuya senti la peur s'insinuer en lui.

-Chut…

Ichigo colla le noble entre le mur et lui afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper et de sa main libre il parcourra le corps de celui-ci jusqu'à se poser sur son pénis derrière le pantalon. Byakuya essaya de s'extraire mais en fut incapable. Prit de terreur, il mordit profondément la main qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement et se remis à hurler de toute ses forces, terrorisé. Jamais il n'avait connu Ichigo aussi violent. Dans le couloir, Ukitake réagit en quelques secondes, ouvrant la porte à la volé pour se précipiter vers les deux hommes quand il vit la scène devant lui. La colère l'envahi. Il empoigna le col d'Ichigo qui allait frapper son patron et le fit reculer pendant que Renji récupérait son beau-frère dans ses bras alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Byakuya ! Hurla Ichigo qui se débattait férocement. Il allait réussir mais Jyuushiro le retint par le cou, appuyant sur sa jugulaire. L'air visiblement menaçant.

-Je vous somme de partir Kurosaki-san. Déclara Jyuushiro avec sa voix froide.

La froideur de l'homme et sa haute stature fit frissonner d'angoisse Ichigo. Qui était cet homme ? Quel lien avait-il avec le noble ? La fureur de Byakuya lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. La rage qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le surpris, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi, ne viens plus ici sans y être autorisé, et je t'interdis de venir au Manoir. Je vais prévenir tout le monde. Maintenant repars à Karakura et reste-y !

Jyuushiro quitta le bureau en demandant à Renji de rester près du noble jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il raccompagna Ichigo jusqu'au dehors.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers Jyuushiro.

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Maintenant veuillez suivre que ce vous à recommander Kuchiki-sama.

Jyuushiro lâcha Ichigo et retourna dans l'hôtel sans prêter attention aux paroles du médecin. Dans l'ascenseur qui le ramenait près de son patron, Jyuushiro se demanda pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi et pourquoi il avait senti la rage enfler en lui lorsqu'il avait vu le noble en position de défense face à cet homme. Il entra de nouveau dans le bureau et vit Byakuya assis sur le canapé, à côté de Renji. Il s'approcha et s'inclina.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt et…

-Ukitake-san, c'est moi qui vous aie ordonné de quitter la pièce, ni vous, ni Renji, ni moi n'aurions pu savoir ce qui allait se passer. Cessez de vous incliner et ne pensez pas être en tort. Je ne souhaite plus voir Ichigo, si vous l'apercevez n'importe où, vous avez autorisation de le faire partir sur le champ.

-Bien Kuchiki-sama.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller Byakuya ?

-Oui. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir par Ichigo, c'est fini tout cela…

Sa voix s'éteignit brusquement, ce qui surprit Ukitake. Que c'était-il donc passé entre les deux hommes ? Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car Byakuya se leva et retourna à son bureau. Il pensait ne plus revoir le jeune homme, mais s'était lourdement trompé. Il était tombé dans ses bras environ deux mois après la mort de sa femme. Par désespoir. Il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, et Ichigo est arrivé au bon moment, lui offrant son réconfort et sa présence. Personne n'avait su ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf Renji qui l'avait vite compris. Il lui avait dit de faire attention, mais l'avait ignoré. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras, Byakuya se sentait revivre. Malheureusement, peu de temps après, il avait découvert qu'Ichigo l'avait trompé et c'était joué de lui. Il c'était senti anéanti, mais avait caché son mal au fond de son cœur, et c'était promis de ne plus jamais aimé. Pourtant quand il avait revu Ichigo, son amour pour lui était revenu, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Seulement lorsqu'il a commencé à devenir violent, la seule chose à laquelle pensait le noble, fut de le repousser et de se protéger. Il ne pourrait accepter de vivre dans la violence, il n'aimait pas cela.

Dans la voiture qui le ramenait au Manoir, Byakuya se tourna vers Renji.

-Tu ne parleras pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ichigo à Rukia. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Vous aussi, Ukitake-san, gardez cela pour vous.

-D'accord, mais toi de ton coté, évite de le revoir. Tu ne veux pas inquiéter ta sœur, mais j'existe aussi, et je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Haiko sauta dans les bras de son père, heureux de le revoir. Ukitake alla dans le jardin accompagné de Kyoko. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, ses cheveux noir mi longs entourait son joli visage au trait fin et illuminait ses yeux noirs. Elle était petite mais avait beaucoup de force, et un caractère bien trempé. Souriant tout le temps, elle faisait rire ou sourire n'importe qui, même le noble, ce qui était rare, sauf en présence de son fils.

-Comment êtes-vous devenue la nourrice d'Haiko-kun ?

-Bêtement, déclara Kyoko en souriant légèrement. J'étais encore à l'école. Je me suis présentée à la porte pour vendre des gâteaux afin de financer un voyage scolaire. Hisana-sama m'a reçue avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Elle m'a achetée tout mon stock de gâteau, disant que son mari en raffolait, même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué. Etant enceinte, elle m'a fait entrer pour emmener les boites dans la cuisine, j'ai été émerveillée par tout le luxe de la demeure, puis Hisana-sama à commencer à parler avec moi. Nous nous sommes entendues tout de suite… Et …Je ne suis jamais repartie. Ma famille d'accueil ne m'avait que pour gagner de l'argent, alors Byakuya-sama a fait cesser l'ordre d'adoption qui me liait à eux et m'a recueillie ici. Je suis ici depuis mes quinze ans, mais employée que depuis ma majorité. Ils m'ont adoptée en tant que fille jusqu'à ce que je puisse être indépendante. Je leurs doit énormément. A la mort d'Hisana-sama, j'ai vu Byakuya-sama effondrée, et j'ai dû prendre soin d'Haiko-kun car il ne supportait pas l'absence de sa femme. Voilà comment je suis devenue la nourrice du petit, il est également mon petit frère en quelque sorte.

-C'est… très gentil de leurs parts d'avoir fait cela.

-Byakuya-sama n'accorde pas sa confiance à tout le monde, et même s'il m'emploi, je reste sa fille adoptive. C'est un homme bon et sincère, même si l'on remarque avant tout sa froideur. Lorsqu'Haiko-kun est né, je l'ai vu pleurer de joie, je l'ai vu rire, grogner. Tout cela, il ne le montre à personne.

Kyoko se tourna vers le garde et s'inclina devant lui.

-Prenez soin de Byakuya-sama s'il vous plait, il est très important pour moi.

Jyuushiro fut très touchée par l'attitude de la jeune femme, mais posa sa main sur son épaule pour la relever.

-Je le ferais. Kuchiki-sama est une personne très agréable.

Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du noble s'approcher d'eux. Jyuushiro se demanda s'il les avait entendus.

-Kyoko, peux-tu t'occuper d'Haiko s'il te plait ? Je dois parler à Ukitake-san.

Kyoko prit le petit garçon par la main et ils entrèrent dans la demeure alors que Byakuya s'approchait de son employé.

-Vous nous avez…

-Oui. Il est rare que Kyoko se confie, en fait, elle ne se confiait qu'à ma femme. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Ce que vous avez fait pour elle est admirable, je ne connais personne qui l'aurait fait.

-En fait, au début je n'étais pas d'accord avec ma femme. Mais elle a été très convaincante et je voyais sa joie à l'idée de s'occuper d'elle. Et… je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Alors nous l'avons adopté, et je la considère comme ma fille, au même titre qu'Haiko, même si nous n'avons pas de lien sanguin. Je suis désolé, vous vous en fichez peut être.

-Non, au contraire, vous êtes publiquement connu comme étant un homme froid et arrogant, alors qu'en fait, vous êtes agréable et chaleureux lorsque vous êtes en présence de votre famille. J'avoue préférer lorsque vous êtes ainsi.

-Je ne veux pas que la presse s'invite dans ma vie privé, c'est pour cela que l'on ne sait presque rien de moi. Je ne veux pas que ma notoriété mette en danger mon fils, ma sœur et Kyoko.

Comme chaque matin de semaine, Jyuushiro se leva avant son patron et fit le tour du domaine. Il aimait son travail et plus les jours passait, plus il découvrait le noble. Haiko essayait de passer tout son temps avec lui, voulant jouer avec. Et comme chaque matin, Byakuya le retrouvait dans le hall, habillé d'un costume griffé.

-Bonjour Ukitake-san.

-Bonjour Kuchiki-sama.

C'était devenu commun pour les deux hommes qui vivaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensembles et ne se séparait jamais. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuné lorsque Byakuya découvrit la une du journal local et fronça les sourcils.

-Que…

Jyuushiro s'approcha en voyant la surprise sur le visage de son patron, et fut tout aussi stupéfait que lui par ce qu'il découvrit. Il se voyait en photo en compagnie du noble devant l'hôtel. « La nouvelle relation de Kuchiki Byakuya ! Il a remplacé sa défunte épouse par son garde du corps. » Jyuushiro crispa ses mains et fit une grimace de mécontentement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Demanda Jyuushiro toujours abasourdi par la découverte.

-Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment les journalistes ont décidé de faire n'importe quoi, encore une fois.

Renji et Rukia arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

La voix de Rukia les fit sursauter et Byakuya leva le journal vers le couple. La jeune femme hurla de colère, et Renji du la calmer avant de venir devant son beau-frère.

-Ont-ils raison ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher enfin ! Crétin !

Jyuushiro sursauta à l'insulte. Entendre cela de la part du noble était nouveau pour lui. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait entendu dire une chose pareille. Renji ne chercha même pas à relever l'insulte et se recula pour prendre Rukia dans ses bras.

-Renji, il faut démentir cela.

-Je contacterais le journaliste dès que nous seront à l'hôtel. Pour l'instant mangeons.

A table, Byakuya s'obligea à se restaurer un minimum, tout comme son employé. Jyuushiro était stupéfait par cela et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les journalistes aimaient tant raconter des inepties sur tous. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis en avant, quelque soit la personne qu'il protégeait, alors pourquoi maintenant et avec le noble ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Byakuya qui se leva, son froncement de sourcils n'avait pas disparu.

-Je ne me laisserais pas intimider par ses journalistes de pacotilles ! Ukitake-san, nous allons au bureau aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude. Renji, prend ton temps, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Profite un peu de Rukia.

Il quitta la pièce suivit par Ukitake qui se demandait ce qui allait se passer à présent. Dans la voiture, Jyuushiro remarqua rapidement le stress de son patron en le voyant s'agiter sans cesse.

-Kuchiki-sama, allez-vous bien ?

-Non. Je suis désolé que vous ayez été mêlé à cela. Je ne sais pas ce que la presse va faire avec cela.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh non… C'est ce que je redoutais.

Jyuushiro vit apparaitre une foule de journaliste qui se pressait à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils virent la voiture, ceux-ci se précipitèrent, se marchant dessus, se bousculant. Jyuushiro prit alors la première à gauche et s'enfila vers l'arrière du bâtiment, entrant dans le parking réservé à la clientèle. Il se gara près de l'ascenseur et fit sortir le noble puis se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en entendant les paparazzis arriver. Il entendit son patron soupirer et se coller contre la paroi.

-Kuchiki-sama…

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient là si tôt. Il faut que j'aille à l'accueil. Je dois prévenir les employés.

Jyuushiro refusa tout net, il n'était pas prudent qu'il se montre à l'accueil, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils y trouveraient. Il fit monter l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau puis prévint le noble qu'il allait y aller seul. Celui-ci ne fut pas du tout rassuré, mais le sourire de son garde fut assez convaincant. Byakuya s'installa sur le canapé et téléphona à la demeure, prévenant Rukia de ce qu'il se passait.

-Prend soin d'Ukitake-san aussi.

-Je le ferais.

Il raccrocha lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Ukitake. Il le trouva étonnamment calme.

-Le parking et l'entrée de l'hôtel sont cernés de paparazzis, ils sont encore plus nombreux. Il nous est impossible de partir d'ici. Ils m'ont vu à l'accueil, c'était assourdissant. Kuchiki-sama, il vaudrait peut-être mieux rester ici.

-Je comprends. Une chance que j'ai la chambre d'à côté. J'espère que ce ne sera qu'une lubie qu'ils lâcheront vite.

Byakuya passa sa journée à travailler et à contacter les journalistes afin de leurs faire comprendre qu'ils se trompaient lourdement. Malheureusement, en allumant sa télévision à l'heure du journal télévisé, il s'aperçu que cela n'en n'était rien. Au contraire, la journaliste en remettait même une couche, annonçant son coup de téléphone qu'il lui avait passé.

-J'ai été contactée par Kuchiki-sama en personne, afin de démentir la révélation, il a été très courtois, certainement pour faire en sorte que cela passe à la trappe. J'ai ici sur le plateau, une personne qui peut affirmer nos dires à tous. Je voudrais faire entrer Kurosaki Ichigo-san, médecin.

Byakuya et Jyuushiro purent voir l'homme en costume griffé entrer sur le plateau et venir s'installer près de la journaliste. Le noble écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi Ichigo était là-bas ? Le sourire qu'il vit s'afficher sur son visage le fit frissonner. La journaliste parlait, mais il était trop abasourdi pour l'écouter, par contre, il écouta son ex attentivement lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Oui, Kuchiki Byakuya et moi avons eu une liaison qui a durée quelques mois. Ce fut après la mort de sa femme. Je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il veut le laisser paraitre.

-Nous avons appris, comme vous pouvez le constater, qu'il a une nouvelle relation avec un homme. Après quelques recherches, nous avons découvert que cet homme n'est autre que son garde du corps, Ukitake Jyuushiro. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'effectivement je les ai vus ensemble, et je peux vous assurez que ce n'était pas professionnel.

Le sourire narquois qu'Ichigo adressa à la caméra fit comprendre au noble que celui-ci cherchait à l'enfoncer et qu'il lui était adressé.

-Alors c'était ça…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jyuushiro en se tournant vers son patron.

-Avant que vous ne le fassiez partir, Ichigo m'a murmuré qu'il se vengerait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il fasse ce genre de chose.

Jyuushiro s'approcha de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils froncés. Byakuya vit la contrariété et la colère dans ses yeux marron.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a fait tout cela pour se venger de vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, à part le mettre dehors ! J'y crois pas !

-Ukitake-san… Je suis désolé.

Là, Jyuushiro s'emporta et regarda méchamment son patron.

-Vous pouvez ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire et on me met au centre d'une relation que nous n'avons même pas ! Et même si vous démentez il est là pour dire l'inverse ! Et moi je suis censé faire quoi ? Ne rien dire et laisser cet homme me ridiculiser ? Je n…

Exaspéré par les cris de son garde, Byakuya se leva prestement et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Son regard était froid, mais Jyuushiro s'en moquait éperdument, il était trop énervé pour se calmer. Alors que Byakuya allait parler, son téléphone portable sonna.

-Est-ce que je peux retirer ma main sans que vous hurliez ?

Jyuushiro inclina la tête pour accepter et le noble empoigna son téléphone pour répondre lorsqu'il vit le nom de son interlocuteur.

-Papa…

-Byakuya, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Tu l'as bien vu non ?

-Je pensais qu'il n'existait plus dans ta vie ? Et vous avez vraiment une relation Ukitake-san et toi ?

-Non ! C'est Ichigo qui a tout manigancé, je n'ai aucune autre relation avec Ukitake-san que celle que nous avons professionnellement. L'hôtel est cerné de journaliste, je ne peux plus partir et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe chez moi, et Haiko, est-ce qu'il a vu cela ? Je n'en sais rien… Je suis… fou de rage ! Et je ne suis pas le seul, Ukitake-san ne comprend pas comment il a pu être mis sous les projecteurs ainsi.

Alors qu'il parlait Byakuya voyait son garde près de la fenêtre à essayer de se calmer. Il s'aperçut qu'il enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Sûrement un tic nerveux, pensa-t-il.

-Tu as essayé de démentir tout cela ? De faire en sorte que cela cesse ?

-Oui, j'ai téléphoné, certain m'ont cru mais d'autre sont resté septique, et puis maintenant avec l'interview d'Ichigo, ma crédibilité est complètement fichue.

-Je prends le premier avion pour Tokyo et je vais passer quelques jours à la demeure pour veiller sur Haiko et Kyoko.

Byakuya soupira et s'assis sur le canapé se prenant la tête avec une main.

-Merci Papa…

-Je te laisse, prend soin de toi Byakuya.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone à terre se qui fit sursauter Jyuushiro qui se retourna. Il s'avança vers son patron en voyant son désarroi et se mit à genou devant lui. Byakuya releva la tête pour regarder le visage devant lui. La colère était encore présente, mais Jyuushiro s'obligea à respirer calmement avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé de mon emportement. Jamais je n'ai vécu cela et je crois avoir paniqué. Un comble pour un agent de sécurité. Je n'ai aucune peur face au danger, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les médias, ils sont vils et puérils, se mêle toujours de ce qui ne les regardent pas.

Une esquisse de sourire se fendit sur le visage du noble qui se releva pour aller se servir un verre de saké, il en tendit un également à son garde qui leva les mains pour refuser.

-Je…

-Nous en avons besoin, autant vous que moi.

* * *

><p>Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Je mettrais la suite bientôt.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 : Désir et Frustration

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Je suis désolée pour avoir mis tant de temps à mettre la suite, mais comme c'est les vacances, et bien j'en profite aussi. De plus j'écris d'autre fiction et m'occupe de mon blog graphique. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Désir et frustration<strong>

Cela faisait trois jours que Jyuushiro et Byakuya étaient coincés dans l'hôtel sans aucune possibilité de sortir. Le noble devenait fou, il s'inquiétait pour sa famille, mais aussi pour son employé. Ils mangeaient ensemble dans la suite, et même si c'était luxueux, Byakuya voulait retourner chez lui au plus vite. Il ne dormait pas des nuits ou très peu, tout comme Jyuushiro et la plupart du temps, ils se mettaient à parler, se confiant sur leurs vies. Le noble avait eu un appel de son père la veille pour lui donner des nouvelles et il put entendre son fils, lui parler et lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Il avait eu également Kyoko, Rukia et Renji. Ce dernier avait essayé de contacter Ichigo mais ses appels restaient sans réponse. Jyuushiro avait dû débrancher le téléphone du bureau pour que les journalistes cessent d'appeler.

L'interview du médecin était passée sur toutes les chaines de télévision, et l'histoire faisait la une des journaux du pays. Toute cette histoire discréditait Byakuya qui se demandait ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Surtout qu'il voyait Jyuushiro exaspéré d'être mis en avant comme cela.

-Jyuushiro-san…

Celui-ci se retourna de surprise, jamais le noble ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce changement soudain n'annonçait rien de bon. Il fit alors comme si de rien était et s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il était installé sur le siège près de la fenêtre.

-Kuchiki-sama.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux voir mon fils, il me manque, et Kyoko aussi.

La tristesse se discernait dans sa voix, et cela surpris Jyuushiro qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Byakuya essayait toujours de rester humble, distant par rapport à tout cela, mais là, Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un enfant triste. Il eut l'irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner du courage, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.

-Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que nous puissions nous frayer un chemin lorsque le service de ce soir sera fini. Et sortir en même temps que les employés.

Byakuya leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui, ce qui le fit rougir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Se reprenant, Jyuushiro s'excusa et descendit vers les salles de service. Lorsqu'il arriva, tout le monde se mit à le regarder de travers et cela ne lui plut pas. Il décida de les ignorer.

-Kuchiki-sama veux rentrer chez lui, son fils lui manque. J'ai eu alors une idée. Je voudrais que l'un d'entre vous nous prête sa voiture, de préférence avec des vitres teintées. Je l'utiliserais pour ramener Kuchiki-sama à sa demeure et je vous la ramènerais demain matin. La personne qui le fera ne sera pas sans véhicule, dans le parking, il y a toujours une voiture de réserve pour Kuchiki-sama, il ou elle la prendra le temps de l'emprunt.

-Vous vous ferez vite repérer ! s'exclama un cuisinier d'un certain âge. Le mieux à faire et d'utiliser une de nos voitures mais avec le propriétaire. S'ils vous repèrent ou repère Kuchiki-sama, ce plan sera fichu.

-Moi j'ai une voiture aux vitres teintées ! La jeune femme qui venait de parler s'approcha de Jyuushiro. Je fini ma journée dans une heure. La nuit sera tombée, je veux bien le faire.

-Je vous remercie …

-Kotetsu Isane, Ukitake-san.

-Kotetsu-san… Connaissez-vous le chemin à prendre pour vous rendre à la demeure Kuchiki ?

-Oui.

-Bien alors dans une heure nous vous retrouverons ici. Je vous remercie sincèrement.

Il quitta tout le monde et remonta au bureau, fier de lui. Kuchiki-sama pourrait revoir son fils et sa famille. Lorsqu'il arriva, Jyuushiro fut surpris de le voir endormi sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et posa une couverture sur lui avant d'avancer sa main vers son visage et d'écarter les mèches de cheveux qui le lui barrait. Ils étaient doux au toucher et brillant. Depuis son arrivé auprès du noble, Jyuushiro n'avait pu contester le fait qu'il était très séduisant et charmant. Là, il l'était tout autant, voire plus, aucun froncement de sourcils, aucune grimace, son visage était serein. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue pour descendre vers le cou diaphane.

-Ukitake-san…

Jyuushiro s'arrêta net et retira sa main pour se relever, mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet, l'obligeant à rester là. Les yeux du noble ne s'ouvrirent pas, laissant Jyuushiro dans le doute de savoir s'il l'avait réveillé ou pas. Il resta quelques minutes, voyant le noble s'agiter de plus en plus, alors de son autre main, Jyuushiro passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour essayer de l'apaiser. Byakuya se réveilla et sursauta quand il vit son garde si proche de lui.

-Ukitake-san…

-Vous avez dû faire un cauchemar Kuchiki-sama.

C'est au moment où Byakuya voulu se lever qu'il se rendit compte qu'il le tenait par le poignet.

-Que …

Jyuushiro se mit à rougir furieusement et détourna son regard. Celui du noble était encore endormi ce qui le rendait adorable à ce moment-là. Byakuya sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il percevait la peau douce de l'homme contre sa paume. Il le retint lorsqu'il le vit essayer de se lever. Il ne put donner de raison à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais c'était comme si une force l'en obligeait. Quoique ce n'était pas de l'obligation, mais plutôt une envie qui le tenaillait depuis le début. De sa main libre, Byakuya passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs qui longeaient le visage face à lui, la caresse fut tendre et lente, sentant de la pulpe de ses doigts, la douceur qu'ils recelaient. Remontant doucement sa main sur la joue de son employé, le noble s'avança sans jamais cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, la lueur de surprise et une sorte d'attente se lisait dans ceux-ci. S'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Jyuushiro pu sentir sur ses lèvres le souffle chaud du noble qui l'effleurait. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il allait faire et pourquoi s'était-il arrêter si proche de lui. Il voulut amorcer son geste pour les rapprocher lorsque le téléphone du noble se mit à sonner, les faisant revenir à la réalité. Il vit son patron se reculer et le lâcher. Frustré, Jyuushiro se leva et alla se mettre près de la fenêtre sous le regard désolé du noble.

-Papa …

-Oh, je te dérange peut être ?

-Oui !

L'exaspération que lâcha la voix du noble surpris son père, mais celui-ci l'informa simplement que le passage jusqu'à la maison était sécurisé.

-Comment cela ?

-Ah Ukitake-san ne t'as rien dit ?

-Dit quoi ? Il se tourna vers son garde. Ukitake-san, que ne m'avez-vous pas dit ?

-Vous dormiez… Nous rentrons au Manoir dans… Il regarda l'heure et son regard revint sur le noble. Quinze minutes.

-Ukitake-san a fait en sorte que tu puisses rentrer. Haiko est impatient de te revoir. Je ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'il se passait, seule Kyoko est informée.

Il vit Jyuushiro quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la suite, le laissant seul et exaspéré. Sojun avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas appelé au bon moment, mais il fallait qu'il le prévienne.

-Je te laisse te préparer. A tout à l'heure Byakuya. Et faite attention à vous.

-Merci Papa.

Il raccrocha et garda un moment son téléphone en main, regardant la porte de la suite. Si son père n'avait pas téléphoné, ils se seraient embrassés. Il avait bien compris, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, que certains sentiments s'insinuait en lui pour son garde. Les palpitations de son cœur lorsqu'ils étaient proches, les frissons lorsqu'ils se frôlaient sans le vouloir n'étaient pas dénué de sens, il l'avait ressenti pour Ichigo également, mais cela avait été moins fort que pour Jyuushiro. Et le scandale qui les mettait sur le devant de la scène ne lui plaisait guère.

Byakuya entra dans la voiture aidé par son garde et la jeune femme qui se mit au volant. Caché à l'arrière du véhicule, ils passèrent devant les journalistes sans que ceux-ci ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils furent sur l'artère principale de la ville, Jyuushiro autorisa le noble à se relever. La voix rieuse de celui-ci fit comprendre que semer ainsi les journalistes lui avait fait plaisir. Byakuya le regarda mais Jyuushiro mettait un point d'honneur à regarder dans la direction inverse. Isane n'osait pas parler, encore trop surprise d'avoir le noble dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure, Byakuya remarqua qu'effectivement personne ne les attendaient, Isane gara la voiture devant l'entrée.

-Je vous remercie sincèrement Kotetsu-san, soyez assurée d'avoir une prime pour cela.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aidez. Répondit franchement la jeune femme alors que les deux hommes quittaient le véhicule. Byakuya vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son fils courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Jyuushiro entra sans y prêter attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ukitake-san ? Demanda le petit dans les bras de son père.

-Il est un peu contrarié, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il doit surveiller la maison.

Ils entrèrent alors que Sojun arrivait dans le hall suivit de Kyoko qui se jeta dans les bras du noble.

-Je me suis fait du souci pour vous Byakuya-sama !

-Je suis revenu Kyoko et je vais bien, ne t'inquiète plus. Papa…

-Viens… Kyoko, veux-tu bien t'occuper de mon petit-fils pendant que je parle à Byakuya s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme accepta et emmena le petit dans sa chambre. Sojun et Byakuya s'installèrent dans le salon et son père attaqua directement.

-Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'Ukitake-san soit mêlé à cela. J'ai eu son père au téléphone et j'ai dû le rassurer.

-Je suis désolé pour cela… Je ne pensais pas qu'Ichigo pouvait être aussi vil …

-C'est trop tard, maintenant il faut vous protéger. Je veux que vous restiez ici. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne disais rien à la presse ?

Une domestique se présenta pour les prévenir que le diner allait être servi. Tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table, Sojun se plaça près de son fils et son petit-fils alors que Jyuushiro choisi la place la plus éloigné du noble, au désespoir de celui-ci qui ne souhaitait pas cela. Ils furent silencieux tout au long du repas, seul Haiko fit la conversation à tout le monde. Quand il s'adressa à Jyuushiro, celui-ci agissait comme à son habitude avec le petit garçon, ce que releva très vite Byakuya, qui sentait une pointe de jalousie poindre dans son cœur.

Le dîner était fini et Sojun jouait avec son petit fils sous les yeux de son fils. Jyuushiro était resté en retrait, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment privé. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée et ne put réprimer le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux du noble. Un amour impossible pour lui, car la classe social était beaucoup trop éloigné, et puis, même si celui-ci avait eu un amant, il était de notoriété publique que Byakuya aimait toujours sa femme, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce qu'il c'était passé lors du réveil du noble effilochait tout cela, ils avaient été trop proche, le souffle de celui-ci sur la peau l'avait fait frissonner. Sentant son désir pour le noble revenir en force, Jyuushiro décida de quitter la pièce et de prendre l'air. Il se dirigea vers le petit étang où nageaient joyeusement les carpes Koi. Elles étaient apaisantes pour son esprit embrouillé, les voir nager devant lui avait le don de le calmer. Il s'accroupit devant et se mit à les regarder tout en essayant de se vider la tête. Il aimait son travail, mais il avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à séparer sa vie privé de sa vie professionnel, ou plutôt sa vie professionnel l'empêchait d'avoir une vie privé et puis son patron ne l'acceptait pas non plus. Tous les compagnons qu'il avait eu, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu beaucoup, était parti à cause de cela. Son absence était bien trop fréquente et indéterminée pour qu'il puisse envisager une quelconque relation durable avec qui que ce soit, même avec le noble.

Il était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'il senti un effleurement dans son dos. Se retournant brutalement, il vit le noble agenouillé près de lui, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Je suis désolé Jyuushiro-san, je n'avais aucune intention de…

-Cessez de vous excusez Kuchiki-sama. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir tout cela.

-A propos de ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure…

Byakuya remarqua la crispation de son employé et comprit qu'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

-Je ne souhaite pas en parler…

-Mais moi je le veux. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais lorsque vous êtes là, je me sens apaisé et protégé…

-C'est mon travail.

-Mon cœur se met à courir dans ma poitrine, je ne le contrôle plus, des frissons me traverse de part en part. J'ai vécu cela avec Hisana, mais pas avec cette intensité.

Jyuushiro n'osait lever son regard vers le noble, cette révélation le surprit énormément. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le noble soit aussi franc avec lui, et lui révèle ses sentiments comme il le faisait à ce moment précis. Byakuya regardait l'homme près de lui, il avait parlé sans hésiter, sans détour de ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui, les sentiments qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était près de lui.

-Je…

Jyuushiro tourna son visage vers lui, il était fermé, ses sourcils froncés.

-Si vous faite cela juste pour vous libérer cela ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer. Etes-vous sérieux, ou me prenez-vous simplement pour un imbécile ?

-Jamais je n'oserais faire cela, j'ai été aussi franc que possible, vous me troublez.

Le garde du corps retourna à sa contemplation, son geste fit tomber ses cheveux devant son visage, le cachant alors au noble. D'un geste assuré mais tendre, celui-ci attrapa les mèches et les fit glisser le long de ses doigts pour les ramener derrière l'épaule, l'effleurant au passage. Il perçut le frisson de l'homme.

-Jyuushiro-san.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi… J'ai toujours fait en sorte que ma vie privé et mon travail ne soit pas liés.

-Mais votre voix et vos gestes me montre l'inverse. Dite-moi ce que vous voulez réellement.

Jyuushiro se tourna vers son patron et découvrit dans ses yeux anthracite, une lueur de tendresse. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez le noble, sauf quand il regardait son fils. Mais en aucun cas il ne l'avait adressé à une autre personne. Prit dans sa surprise, il ne s'aperçut pas que celui-ci s'approchait doucement de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il senti un effleurement sur sa tempe qu'il revint à lui. Emporté par le sentiment de tendresse qui affluait en lui, Jyuushiro ferma l'espace entre eux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du noble. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire cela. Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient douces et chaudes. Il se recula quelques secondes plus tard, choqué de son geste envers le noble qui avait les yeux ouvert et le regardait surprit. Se relevant prestement, il se dirigea vers la demeure pour ensuite traverser le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. A peine eut-il entré dans la pièce que la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma de nouveau. Il comprit alors que le noble l'avait suivi. Il n'osa pas le regarder, encore trop surpris de ce qu'il avait osé faire.

-Je ne peux ignorer ce qu'il vient de se passer Jyuushiro-san. Je souhaite avoir des réponses.

- Quelles réponses ? Je viens de fouler du pied ce que je vous ai dit quelques minutes avant… Je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus, si vous souhaitez changer de garde du corps, ce n'est pas un souci.

-Je ne veux pas changer.

Byakuya s'approcha de l'homme et posa sa main sur son bras dans l'intention de le faire se retourner. Ce qu'il découvrit le statufia. Le regard du garde était triste, la contrariété et la douleur se lisait également. Le cœur du noble se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il refusait de voir cette mine sur le beau visage devant lui. Doucement il passa ses doigts sur la tempe du garde descendant vers la joue et passant lentement sur les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent à son passage. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, découvrant leurs plus profondes pensées. L'instant était émouvant, bouleversant les deux hommes qui ne pouvaient renier ce qu'ils voyaient dans le regard de l'autre. Le noble continua son chemin et sa main descendit vers le cou, l'effleurant doucement, laissant une trainée de feu sur son passage.

Jyuushiro se sentait fébrile, mis à nu face à son patron qui le regardait avec des yeux alangui. Sa main s'arrêta sur la poitrine du plus vieux, découvrant sous sa paume les battements irréguliers de cet organe de vie. Byakuya se rapprocha un peu plus, faisant se toucher leurs corps, la subtil odeur de lavande lui parvint jusqu'aux narines, c'était une fragrance agréable et non violente. Jyuushiro n'osait plus bouger ni même esquisser le moindre geste, perplexe quant à ce qui allait se passer. Il sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien, tout autour de lui avait disparu pour ne laisser que le noble. Qu'allait-t-il faire? L'agent de sécurité se sentait trembler, le désir qu'il ressentait pour cet homme devant lui était de plus en plus présent, et s'il le quittait, maintenant, alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était l'étreindre et l'embrasser de toute ses forces ?

Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, Jyuushiro se pencha et captura les lèvres du noble avec les siennes afin d'entamer un doux baiser. Ses mains vinrent l'enlacer tendrement au niveau des épaules et Byakuya posa les siennes sur sa taille. C'était ce que ce dernier avait cherché, il attendait la rupture mentale de son employé, le forçant de par ses caresses à s'ouvrir à lui. Il avait cru que celui-ci n'aurait résisté à cela que quelques secondes, mais cela avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, devant caché son désir qui grandissait en lui. Une langue mutine vint caresser ses lèvres afin que celles-ci s'ouvre pour lui laisser le passage. Joueur, le noble se recula légèrement et offrit un léger sourire à l'homme qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Si …

Jyuushiro ne put continuer car déjà, Byakuya reprenait possession de ses lèvres, les mordillant de ses dents. Leurs langues vinrent se caresser, se découvrant doucement. Leurs mains glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre, envoyant une myriade de frisson dans leurs corps. De doux, le baiser devint passionné et fiévreux, leurs langues jouant ensemble jusqu'à perdre haleine. Au bout d'une minute environ, ils durent se séparer afin de reprendre leurs respirations. Le noble n'osa lever son regard, et s'obstina à contempler la chemise blanche que portait Jyuushiro, jouant nerveusement avec un bouton. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, c'était troublant. Il offrait autant qu'il recevait, le baiser avait été engagé autant par l'un que par l'autre. Il avait l'impression que tout cela était irréel. Une main douce vint se poser sur le haut de sa tête, glissant sur la gauche pour venir se loger sous son menton pour le relever légèrement.

-Regardez-moi… Murmura Jyuushiro dont la voix était empreinte de désir.

Le noble consentit et rencontra les yeux brillant de son garde du corps. La joie mêlée au plaisir se lisait dans ses prunelles marron. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel regard, il en fut hypnotisé. Ils se regardaient tendrement, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait de ce passer lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité. Par reflexe, le noble se recula d'un pas et secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il lissa sa chemise et sans dire un mot se tourna vers la porte pour entamer sa marche. Il entendit un faible grognement de frustration venant de son employé et ouvrit la porte sur Kyoko.

-Oh ! Byakuya-sama… je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je vais coucher Haiko, mais il voulait dire au revoir à Ukitake-san et vous réclame également.

-J'arrive Kyoko.

Sans plus attendre il quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil vers l'autre homme qui le suivait du regard, troublé. Un sourire furtif effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son froncement de sourcil. Lui était frustré, mais comptait bien se venger plus tard, et là, il ferait en sorte que rien ne puisse les déranger. Haiko alla faire un petit bisou sur la joue du garde et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son père dans sa chambre.

Après avoir couché son fils, Byakuya s'isola dans son bureau afin de régler les affaires du Clan. Il n'avait rien pu faire pendant ses quelques jours cloitré dans l'hôtel et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Sojun lui avait rapporté que Renji avait dû débrancher tous les téléphones de la demeure et même l'interphone du portail afin que les journalistes les laissent tranquille. Rukia avait été très inquiète également, n'en dormant pas les nuits, malgré les paroles de son futur époux. Tous avaient été perturbés par cette histoire, même Haiko qui avait réclamé son père, ne pouvant que lui parler au téléphone. La vie de toute sa famille était mise sens dessus dessous, tout cela à cause d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

En colère de voir qu'ils faisaient encore la une le lendemain, Byakuya appela un détective privé et le somma de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son ex amant, même les choses qui pouvaient paraître anodine pour lui. Ichigo voulait la guerre ? Il allait y participer et activement. On ne s'en prenait pas à sa famille sans conséquence. Il décida de garder cela pour lui, afin que personne d'autre que lui ne soit mis en danger si quelque chose devait se produire. Il pensa alors à Jyuushiro. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre étaient forts, jamais il n'avait imaginé que ses sentiments puissent être un tant soit peu réciproque de la part de son garde du corps. La douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau avait été comme un brasier, brûlant ses réticences une par une, les remplaçant par un profond désir. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Il savait que le père d'Ukitake était en sécurité, mais pour sa famille et Jyuushiro ? Le système de sécurité de la demeure était ultrasophistiqué, à la moindre anomalie, un signal était envoyé au bridage de police.


	8. Chapter 7 : Mariage et éclatement

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews. Cela me fait très plaisir. **

**Hikari : Tu peux aller sur mon profil et tu trouveras l'adresse de mes sites d'écritures ^^ **

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Mariage et éclatement<br>**

La demeure était en effervescence, la salle de réception était bondée d'invité, et la décoration avait été faite au couleur de l'été. Le mariage de Renji et Rukia avait été suivie par quelques chaines de télévision, qui en avait profité également pour filmer le noble. Celui-ci avait tout prévu et Jyuushiro avait reçu l'ordre de rester auprès de lui, où qu'il aille. Ce qui souleva bien des questions au sein des invités qui, pour certains, les regardaient étrangement. Il ne voulait pas se cacher, ni changer ses habitudes à cause de tout cela. Passant d'invité en invité, Byakuya put découvrir qu'il y avait certaines personnes qui le soutenait dans cette épreuve, et que son « compagnon » était très mignon et adorable, ce que Byakuya avait convenu d'un hochement de tête. Tournant son visage vers son garde, il s'abreuva de sa beauté. Jyuushiro avait revêtu un costume gris clair, une chemise blanche et une cravate grise plus foncé. Ses longs cheveux avaient été coiffés en une basse queue de cheval, remonté sur le milieu de la tête avec une pince plate argenté, laissant tout de même quelques mèches libres. A cet instant, Byakuya aurait voulu passer ses doigts sur son doux visage. Jyuushiro était tout simplement désirable et sexy, et le noble eut du mal à cacher son désir.

Une douce musique s'éleva dans la salle, et Byakuya vit apparaitre sa sœur près de lui. Elle était vêtue de sa robe de mariée immaculée. La longue traîne avait été retirée pour lui permettre de se mouvoir plus facilement. Les jupons glissaient sur le sol marbré. Son corsage la grandissait, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. De petites pinces blanches illuminaient ses cheveux ébène, rendant le tout harmonieux et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles claquait sur le sol. Byakuya la trouvait ravissante et compris Renji lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Puis-je te voler à ton mari le temps d'une danse ?

-Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'attendais pour être honnête.

Rukia plaça sa main dans le creux du coude de son frère et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste. Le couple attira l'attention de tous les invités, se plaçant en cercle autour d'eux. Jyuushiro c'était placé de sorte à atteindre facilement le noble en cas de problème. Son regard ne cessa de caresser sa fine silhouette. Le costume beige du noble attirait l'œil, ses cheveux lâchés et libre de tout objet glissait sur la veste avec grâce. Il se mouvait parfaitement avec sa sœur, la faisant danser admirablement. Le garde entendait des murmures venir de ses voisins, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, trop obnubilé par le noble.

-Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Jyuushiro tourna son visage, surpris d'entendre une voix si près de lui. Sojun Kuchiki c'était placé à ses côtés, ne cessant de regarder son fils.

-Oui… J'ai l'impression de voir des professionnels.

-Rukia l'est. C'est son métier. Pour Byakuya, il dansait très souvent avec sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et il aime cela. J'étais un piètre danseur. Venez.

Jyuushiro suivit le noble et ils s'installèrent à une table de sorte à voir le couple danser, mais plus au calme.

-Que ressentez-vous pour mon fils ? J'ai remarqué votre regard quand il se posait sur lui.

L'agent de sécurité écarquilla les yeux de surpris, faisant rire Sojun. Le cœur de Jyuushiro se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

-Vous l'aimez, non ?

-Je…

-Mon fils est têtu, il a fermé son cœur à la mort de sa femme, même lorsqu'il entretenait cette relation avec Kurosaki. Mais depuis que vous êtes ici, il a beaucoup changé, je l'avais déjà remarqué lorsque vous êtes venu chez moi. Et là, je ne peux que voir le changement. Mon fils est beaucoup plus souriant, détendu. Comme si le poids de ses épaules avaient soudainement disparu. Et cela grâce à vous.

-Non je… Je n'ai rien fait et …

-Avouez-le à vous-même. Personne n'a le droit de porter un jugement sur vous. Vous êtes libre d'aimer qui vous voulez, c'est votre vie. Byakuya à cesser de vivre quand Hisana est partie, se levant le matin que pour le Clan, se couchant le soir pour rêver de sa femme. Prenez la place qu'elle a laissé dans son cœur, il est plus vivant avec vous qu'avec personne d'autre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Avoua Jyuushiro qui se sentait accepté par Sojun. Je ne peux pas mêler ma vie privé et professionnel et pourtant… pourtant…

-Vous souhaitez que cela se fasse.

-Oui. Mais je suis un roturier, je ne suis pas de votre classe.

-Il ne s'agit aucunement de classe ou de niveau social Ukitake-san, mais d'amour. L'amour entre deux personnes est beaucoup plus important que le reste.

Ils furent rejoints par Renji qui s'installa près de son beau-père qui le félicita chaleureusement. Jyuushiro repensa à la conversation tout en regardant le noble sourire chaleureusement à sa sœur. Son cœur se serra, jamais Byakuya ne pourra danser avec lui ainsi, jamais il ne pourra aller quelque part avec lui, ou du moins si, mais comme garde du corps, et non comme compagnon. La danse se fini et le couple vint vers eux, heureux. Rukia enlaça Renji pendant que Byakuya se désaltérait. Celui-ci avait remarqué son père et Ukitake-san discuter ensemble pendant qu'il dansait, et il se demandait bien quel était le sujet. Il constata que depuis son arrivé, Jyuushiro s'obligeait à regarder ailleurs, parlant avec Renji ou Rukia, mais jamais il ne tournait la tête vers lui. Sojun sourit doucement en voyant le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de son fils. Décidément ces deux-là n'était pas au bout de leur peine. Non seulement ils étaient traqués par les médias, mais en plus ils se cherchaient mutuellement sans essayer de se trouver. Il les aurait giflés juste pour leurs secouer leurs neurones.

Les invités commençaient à quitter la réception, félicitant à nouveau le couple de jeune marié. Haiko avait été couché par Kyoko qui avait suivi peu après, elle avait finalement réussi à danser avec Byakuya, heureuse. Jyuushiro avait pris place à la sortie, saluant les personnes qui passait devant lui, cela lui permettait également de prendre l'air. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand tous furent partis, il soupira profondément tout en desserrant un peu sa cravate qui l'étouffait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, il avait l'habitude de rester debout, mais pas comme cela, il préférait le calme.

-J'ai vu pendant la soirée, que vous avez refusé de danser avec les femmes qui se présentait à vous. Déclara Byakuya en se plaçant à ses côtés.

-Je travaillais, et je suis un piètre danseur. Alors au lieu de me ridiculiser, j'ai préféré décliner poliment leurs invitations.

-Je suis sûr que vous mentez à propos de vos qualités de danseur.

-Même pas… J'ai grandis sans ma mère, et je n'ai jamais vu mon père danser. Donc, non je ne me dévalorise pas, je ne sais pas danser. Excusez-moi, je vais vérifier s'il n'y a rien d'anormal à l'entrée de la résidence.

-Je vous accompagne, j'ai besoin de marcher.

Jyuushiro retint un soupir de frustration, pourquoi le noble venait sans cesse le voir quand il se sentait le plus vulnérable ? Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au grand portail en fer forgé qui fermait l'entrée de la propriété, la nuit bien avancé avait fait fuir les journalistes qui c'était attroupé afin de photographié les invités.

Ils étaient seuls, sans rien ni personne pour les surprendre. Byakuya se tourna vers son employé et le fit se tourner vers lui en lui prenant le bras. La pénombre n'aidait pas, mais Jyuushiro voyait l'éclat brillant des prunelles du noble. Dieu qu'il était beau, depuis son apparition le matin même, Jyuushiro n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Cela devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour lui d'être près du noble sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, s'il entreprenait une relation avec Byakuya, son patron le virerait à la seconde où il l'apprendrait.

-Ce fut une magnifique cérémonie, déclara Jyuushiro tout en essayant de refreiner son désir.

-Oui, ma sœur et Renji le méritait. Je voulais offrir le mariage de ses rêves à ma sœur.

-Je pense que vous avez réussi, elle avait l'air si heureuse, surtout lorsque vous avez dansé ensemble, elle était radieuse.

Jyuushiro se retourna afin de faire le chemin inverse, il était toujours suivit du noble qui enleva sa cravate pour la garder en main et déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise. Lui-même décrocha la pince de ses cheveux ainsi que l'élastique, pour qu'ils puissent retomber librement dans son dos. Il préférait les avoir détachés.

-De quoi avez-vous parlez avec mon père ?

-De quelque chose. Si vous voulez en connaitre la teneur allez donc le lui demander. Répondit Jyuushiro exaspéré par sa curiosité.

-Je ne vous autorise pas à me parler ainsi !

Jyuushiro s'arrêta et fit face au noble, celui-ci découvrit un visage fermé devant lui.

-Ecoutez, Kuchiki-sama. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu assister au mariage de votre sœur, mais j'étais là avant tout pour vous protéger, c'est mon devoir, c'est pour cela que vous me payez. Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire, et j'y ai réfléchi toute la soirée. Jamais cela ne pourra marcher. Toute les femmes qui étaient présente à cette soirée vous ont dévoré du regard, et je pense sincèrement que vous devriez trouver une jolie noble et vous mariez avec, l'aimer et la chérir comme il se doit. Mais moi… c'est impossible. Je me suis fait ridiculiser par Kurosaki-san, et notre pseudo relation a été torpillé par tous les médias du Japon.

Byakuya resta surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ouvrit de grand yeux étonné pour ensuite se crisper. Il avait mal, comme jamais auparavant. Jyuushiro décida que s'en était trop pour lui qui devait fermer son cœur pour le bien de tout le monde, et quitta le noble pour retourner à la demeure. Mais alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas, les paroles du noble le firent s'arrêter net.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi que j'aime ? Que c'est toi que je veux près de moi ? Pas une de ses femmes qui sont prête à sacrifier leurs vies simplement pour devenir une Kuchiki ! Ce n'est pas elles que j'aime mais toi !

Le souffle de Byakuya était devenu haché, sa voix était devenue un cri à la fin. Il regardait par terre, ne pouvant plus lever les yeux, c'était sorti tout seul. Lorsqu'il avait vu Jyuushiro s'éloigné de lui, il avait senti son cœur se fendre, comme si jamais il ne pourrait le voir et lui parler à nouveau. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait une telle chose, mais cette fois il devait laisser sa noblesse de côté pour faire comprendre à cet imbécile les sentiments qui grandissait au fond de son cœur pour lui et lui seul. Jyuushiro ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté il voulait se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire combien son amour était réciproque, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait plus être humilié comme il l'avait été, ni que le noble soit rabaissé comme maintenant par les médias. Son cœur battait à se rompre, jamais il n'avait imaginé que le noble puisse dire cela avec autant de force. Sa voix avait été si sincère, si criante de vérité. Face au mutisme de l'homme qu'il aimait, Byakuya décida de continuer sur sa lancé et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-J'aime tout de toi, ta moralité, ta gentillesse, ta prévenance, tes doux cheveux, ton odeur de lavande qui m'enivre lorsque tu es près de moi, ta force, ton caractère, tes jolis sourires, les petites rides qui se forme au coin de tes yeux lorsque tu le fait… Tout cela, me fais t'aimer.

De petite larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Jyuushiro qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, cette fois c'était fini, il ne pouvait plus le supporter…

-Cessez… cela…

Le trémolo de sa voix fit lever le regard du noble. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-Je…

-Cessez de vous rabaisser pour dire cela… Je … je…

-Je ne me rabaisse pas, je suis sincère. Et je con…

Jyuushiro se retourna et alla le prendre dans ses bras, l'entourant chaleureusement et plongeant son visage dans son cou.

-Comment je pourrais faire, alors que vous me rendez fou. Jamais personne n'a mis autant de hargne à m'avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds, comme vous venez de le faire. Vous avez cassé les barrières qui me retenaient.

Byakuya soupira profondément, il avait cherché ce contact toute la soirée et toute la nuit, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Sentir cet homme contre lui, celui qui lui faisait battre le cœur à tout rompre, le remplissant d'amour. La subtile odeur de lavande lui parvint, le faisant sourire, alors qu'il entourait le corps musclé de ses bras.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, leurs cœurs parlaient pour eux, chacun pouvait sentir celui de l'autre battre à l'unisson, ensemble, comme s'il n'en formait qu'un. A ce moment-là, rien ne pouvait les déranger, ils étaient heureux.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la demeure. Sojun avait tout vu et tout entendu, et jamais il n'aurait cru son fils capable de faire une telle chose par amour. Mais un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Jyuushiro le prendre dans ses bras et son fils en faire autant. Il finit par entrer dans la demeure, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec eux-mêmes.

La présence contre lui fit un bien fou au noble qui resserra son étreinte, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs à sa portée. Le contact était doux, le souffle contre son cou le fit frissonner de bonheur. Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que cela. Durant toute la soirée, il n'avait de cesse de jeter de furtif regard à son garde du corps, mais celui-ci c'était obstiné à regarder ailleurs, sauf pendant la danse avec Rukia, là, Byakuya avait senti son regard sur lui. Il était tellement bien, là, dans ses bras chaleureux qu'il ne voulait plus partir, demeurer le restant de la nuit dans ceux-ci afin de s'en abreuver le plus possible. Jyuushiro avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, en fait, il croyait dur comme fer que c'était le cas, car jamais dans la réalité, son patron n'aurait prononcé ces paroles et l'enlacerait comme il le faisait à présent. Il s'éloigna doucement de lui, ne voulant pas revenir à la réalité et s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion. Le noble sentit les bras le quitter et quand il le regarda, il remarqua ses yeux fermé. Il fut surpris de le voir se pincer le bras, pour ensuite grimacer de douleur.

-Jyuushiro-…san…

-Je ne rêve pas alors… Tout ceci est… réel…

Byakuya ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'homme face à lui, pourquoi imaginer que c'était irréel, pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Il vit les paupières de l'homme se lever pour laisser apparaitre ses jolis yeux marron, plein de joie. Le froid de la nuit fit frissonner le noble qui ferma ses bras autour de lui afin de garder un peu de chaleur. S'en apercevant, Jyuushiro reprit son aplomb et déclara d'une voix faible.

-Nous devrions rentrer Kuchiki-sama, n'allez pas attraper froid.

Le noble ne put répondre que déjà Jyuushiro avait entamé sa marche vers la demeure. Byakuya le suivit de près, ne voulant pas le voir s'éloigner de lui. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Jyuushiro s'arrêta, comme s'il hésitait à faire un pas de plus, Byakuya fronça les sourcils et se plaça entre Jyuushiro et la porte, l'empêchant d'entrer.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? Murmura Byakuya en regardant son garde qui paraissait être sur des charbons ardant.

-Dormir. Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait, Kuchiki-sama.

La voix lasse de Jyuushiro ainsi que ses yeux brillant de fatigue, fit comprendre au noble qu'il ne devait pas insister. Il s'écarta alors, mais avant que le garde ait pu faire un geste, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

-Je vous laisse aller dormir, mais sachez que ce que je vous ai avoué n'est pas une chimère. Nous devrons discuter tous les deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Byakuya parti dans la chambre à coté sans jeter un regard en arrière. En fait, il aurait voulu rester toute la nuit avec lui, mais c'était retenu, ayant senti la crispation de son garde, et il la comprenait. S'allongeant dans son lit après avoir revêtu son habit de nuit, Byakuya repensa alors à ce qu'il c'était passé. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de prononcer de telle parole, mais Jyuushiro l'y avait poussé. Il voulait cet homme, c'était puissant, fort, comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

><p>Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Un review ?<p>

La suite arrivera bientôt.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le commencement

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews. Cela me fait très fait plaisir. Un gros merci à Anahlie18 pour sa très gentille review ca me fait vraiment plaisir.  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Le Commencement<br>**

Jyuushiro se réveilla difficilement, c'était son jour de congé, il en avait donc profité pour rattraper son retard de sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le soleil pénétrer dans sa chambre par les tentures qu'il avait mal fermées la veille. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud et que son corps était lourd. Tournant légèrement son visage il découvrit une tête ébène contre son épaule. Il sentit le souffle régulier contre sa peau, c'était chaud et agréable. Mais pourquoi Kuchiki Byakuya s'était donc invité dans son lit ? C'en fut trop pour lui. Dans un geste brusque, il se recula, faisant tomber la tête du noble contre l'oreiller. Un grognement se fit entendre et Byakuya remua puis ouvrit les yeux, embué de fatigue. Un tendre sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux marron de Jyuushiro. Il remarqua que celui-ci était tendu.

-Jyuushiro-san…

-Que faites-vous dans mon lit Kuchiki-sama ?

-Je ne voulais pas rester loin de toi, j'avais besoin de ta présence auprès de moi.

Un léger sourire lui répondit et il fut surpris de voir s'approcher la main du garde près de lui et de sentir ses doigts lui caresser doucement ses cheveux, pour venir se loger contre son cou. Du pouce, Jyuushiro traça des petits cercles sur la mâchoire du noble. Il ne pouvait plus refréner son envie, il avait été surpris de le voir là, mais finalement, il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de désir sexuelle dans ces beaux yeux anthracite, juste une lueur d'amour. Le noble s'approcha de nouveau, et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'homme couché près de lui et entoura son corps de son bras. Pendant la nuit, il c'était réveillé, frustré, et avait décidé d'aller le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il était entré, il avait aperçu l'homme profondément endormi sous les couvertures. C'est lentement qu'il s'était installé pour s'endormir de nouveau.

Ils se sentaient bien là, tous les deux, oubliant toute leur mésaventure. Byakuya attrapa la main de l'homme qui était sagement posée sur le lit et entrelaça leurs doigts tendrement. Jyuushiro se sentit merveilleusement bien, il ne voulait plus échapper au noble, de toute façon c'était impossible à présent, pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit pendant la nuit. Il voulait le noble, il voulait lui appartenir, vivre une relation normale.

-Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait le noble tendrement.

-Comment cela ?

- Que va-t-il se passer ? La presse, la télévision…

Le noble leva son regard vers lui et Jyuushiro pu y découvrir tant de sentiments, mais l'incrédulité y tenait une grande place.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je ne veux plus me le cacher, ni te le cacher, je suis bien là, avec toi, ensemble, c'est ce que je souhaite depuis quelque temps maintenant, mais notre différence social, ta position au sein du pays, la presse, tout me rebutait. Mais je ne peux ignorer l'amour que je ressens.

L'étonnement se lu sur le visage du noble quand il l'entendit le tutoyer. Alors ça y est, Jyuushiro avait enfin comprit et accepté ses sentiments pour lui ?

-Je devrais remercier ton père, car sans lui tu serais dans ta chambre et nous en serions toujours au même point.

-Alors c'était cela votre conversation d'hier ?

-Oui. Je veux être avec toi, et cela n'a rien à voir avec ta réputation, ton argent ou que sais-je encore, mais pour toi. L'homme que j'ai appris à connaitre pendant ses quatre mois.

Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur le visage du noble qui l'approcha du sien. Lentement leurs lèvres se découvrirent une nouvelle fois pour un langoureux baiser plein de promesse. Leurs mains glissèrent sur leurs corps tandis que les autres se resserrait d'une dans l'autre. C'était doux et enivrant, un doux frisson parcourra la colonne du noble alors que Jyuushiro passait sa main sous son T-shirt afin de sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts cette peau douce et chaude. Byakuya fit basculer le garde sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Aucun des deux ne sut depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, se séparant que pour mieux se retrouver, leurs langues se découvrant dans une danse endiablée. Le temps n'existait plus pour eux, seul leur amour mutuel était important. Plus tard dans la journée, les deux hommes se levèrent et regagnèrent le salon où Haiko jouait tranquillement avec son grand-père. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux et un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage. Byakuya se cacha dans sa main, ayant compris tout ce que portait ce sourire chez son père.

-Papa !

Haiko courra dans les bras de son père et lui fit un gros câlin, râlant contre lui car il c'était levé tard et que Kyoko l'avait empêché de venir le réveiller. Jyuushiro reprit alors contact avec la réalité. Comment faire comprendre à Haiko la relation que son père et lui venait de commencer ? Et est-ce qu'il l'accepterait ? Dans le cas contraire, Byakuya romprait cette relation et Jyuushiro se retrouverait à nouveau seul. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et Byakuya le remarqua très vite. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour comprendre. Il reposa Haiko et vint lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Je veux garder notre relation secrète à mon fils quelques temps, je ne souhaite pas le décevoir. Mais je le lui dirais quand je saurais qu'il sera temps de le faire.

Le regard de Jyuushiro lui montra qu'il le comprenait et l'acceptait. Le noble en fut soulagé car il redoutait le fait que son amant le lui reproche. Son amant… Cela lui faisait encore tout drôle de considérer l'homme devant lui comme son amant et non plus comme son employé, même s'il l'était encore. Ayant toujours son fils dans ses bras, Byakuya se dirigea vers la salle à manger où quelques plats étaient disposés afin que les personnes se restaurent quand ils le voudraient, il prit une pâtisserie, et se mit à la manger.

-J'en veux aussi ! Déclara Haiko en fronçant les sourcils et voulant chiper un morceau dans la pâtisserie de son père.

-N'as-tu pas déjà mangé ?

Le grognement d'Haiko suffit comme réponse à son père qui recula sa part pour éviter un vol. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'air amusé de Jyuushiro qui prenait lui aussi à manger. Son manque d'attention fut perçut par le petit qui en profita pour prendre une bouchée dans le gâteau de son père. Quand celui-ci s'en aperçut, il n'eut pas la force de le gronder, il finit de manger et tenant son fils de ses deux bras, il le fit baisser pour qu'il puisse prendre ce qu'il souhaitait. Ils s'installèrent tous sur la terrasse et Haiko se mit à courir dans l'herbe. Voyant que personne ne les regardaient, Jyuushiro passa doucement ses doigts sur la main du noble qui reposait sur l'accoudoir de son siège. La caresse était légère mais tendre et déclencha un beau sourire sur le visage de Byakuya qui se tourna vers lui.

-J'aime cela…

Il n'y avait pas besoin de longue parole, cela suffisait à Jyuushiro pour comprendre que le noble aimait cela, continuant, longeant l'avant-bras pour redescendre vers la main, le toucher de la peau était doux, ce qui surpris l'homme qui ne pensait pas sentir une peau si douce sur un homme.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Déclara la voix masculine derrière eux.

Surprit, Jyuushiro remis sa main sur sa cuisse avant de se retourner dans le même mouvement que Byakuya.

-Papa !

-Je ne suis pas dupe vous savez, alors félicitation, ou devrais-je dire, enfin ! Dite-donc tous les deux, quand vous avez choisi de vous chercher, vous ne fait pas dans la dentelle ! Ca fait des semaines que je vous observe et franchement, à la place de Jyuushiro, j'aurais abandonné depuis bien longtemps…

Aucun des deux ne sut quoi répondre à cela, ils étaient trop stupéfaits par la clairvoyance de l'homme âgé. Celui-ci prit place à côté de son fils qui le regardait toujours. Jyuushiro avait toujours été surpris par leur ressemblance, la seule différence régnait au niveau de la finesse des traits du visage. Byakuya avait des traits beaucoup plus fin que son père. Il y avait également la couleur des cheveux, l'âge avancé de Sojun faisait que des mèches blanches et grises c'était invité dans sa chevelure ébène.

-Tu es médium ? Demanda Byakuya à son père en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Non, mais vous êtes plutôt transparent, et puis, vos regards parle pour vous, surtout depuis quelques jours en fait.

Byakuya se mit à rougir, furieux d'avoir été pris en traitre par son propre père. Mais d'un autre côté, cela le rassura également, au moins il n'aurait pas le souci de savoir si celui-ci allait accepter leur relation ou pas. Il y était même un peu pour quelque chose dans l'histoire.

-Par contre, je vous conseillerais de ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant de l'annoncer à la famille, au moins à Rukia et Renji, ainsi que Kyoko et Haiko.

-Je ne veux pas perturber mon fils…

-Comment pourrais-tu le perturber alors qu'il adore Jyuushiro ? Cela fait des mois qu'il vous voit toujours ensemble, alors je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra mal. Je dirais même qu'il serait plutôt heureux.

-Tu as sans doute raison…

Justement Haiko revenait, essoufflé, mais apparemment pas assez car il prit la main de Jyuushiro.

-Viens avec moi Jyuushiro-san !

Heureux, Jyuushiro se leva après un petit regard vers son amant et se mit à courir après Haiko. Il le rattrapa facilement et le cloua au sol pour lui faire une multitude de chatouille, qui le fit rire à gorge déployé.

-Tu vois, regarde comme ils s'amusent ensemble ?

Byakuya se leva à son tour, et s'approchant doucement, il se plaça sans faire de bruit derrière son compagnon et sans prévenir plaqua ses mains sur ses côtes et le chatouilla à son tour. La réaction de Jyuushiro fut immédiate et il sursauta de surprise avant de lui-même rire. Il se demanda pourquoi le noble lui faisait cela, mais ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car Haiko prit le parti de son père et se mit à le chatouiller également. Il se retrouva dos à l'herbe à essayer de repousser les attaques des deux hommes. Il ne put reprendre sa respiration que lorsque Byakuya jugea qu'il avait suffisamment rit et qu'Haiko se coucha près du garde du corps, essoufflé. Byakuya voulu se relever mais fut retenu par la main de Jyuushiro qui le tirait, lui faisant perdre son équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur lui sans avoir pu réagir. Plongeant son regard dans le marron devant lui, Byakuya put y découvrir de l'amusement mais également de l'amour. Il aimait ce regard qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui seul. C'était merveilleux de se sentir aimer comme à ce moment-là. Il fut interrompu par une demande de son fils qui lui fit tourner son visage vers le petit garçon.

-Je veux pas que Jyuu-chan s'en aille… Je m'amuse bien avec et je l'aime bien.

Byakuya tout comme Jyuushiro furent abasourdis par la phrase du petit garçon qui s'était assis dans l'herbe et les regardait tour à tour. Le noble se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant son fils.

-Haiko, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Je veux être franc avec toi, comme je l'ai toujours été.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête tout en regardant son père dans les yeux.

-Jyuushiro-san ne partira pas avant longtemps, en fait… Byakuya hésitait sur ses mots, et comment le lui dire.

-Ton papa essaye de te dire que nous sommes amoureux, tous les deux. Répondit Jyuushiro qui voyait très bien la difficulté qu'avait le noble pour expliquer la chose. Celui-ci le regarda.

-Il faut le lui dire sans détour, sinon il ne comprendra pas.

-Alors papa, Jyuu-chan c'est ton amoureux ?

L'appellation fit sourire les deux hommes et Byakuya répondit.

-Oui, c'est mon amoureux, comme je suis celui de Jyuushiro.

-Mais … tu es un garçon, et Jyuu-chan aussi. Comment ça se fait ?

Byakuya était étonné de la teneur de la question de son fils, il n'aurait pas pensé entendre cela aussi vite. Il senti une des mains de Jyuushiro glisser sur son dos, sûrement pour lui donner du courage. Il inspira et répondit.

-Il arrive parfois que deux hommes puisse tomber amoureux, ce n'est pas mauvais, chaque être humain à sa propre destiné, malheureusement certain ne l'accepte pas et peuvent dire du mal de ces personnes-là.

-Comme le monsieur qui a parlé de toi à la télévision ?

-Comment tu …

-Je voulais boire et quand je suis entré dans le salon, Kyoko regardait un truc à la télé où ils parlaient de toi. Ils disaient du mal de toi, et de Jyuu-chan aussi…

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à briller et comprenant sa peine, Byakuya leva les bras vers lui et Haiko s'y refugia.

-Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais entendu. Je veux que tu sache que quoique tu aies pu entendre et comprendre, j'aime profondément Jyuushiro et je ferais en sorte que rien ne nous arrive.

-Je sais papa.

-Je le ferais également.

La voix grave de Sojun fit lever la tête des trois hommes. Byakuya rencontra des yeux anthracite plein de joie et d'amour.

-Tu le savais papy ?

-Ton père n'a jamais réussi à me cacher quelque chose très longtemps.

-Papa ! S'insurgea le noble alors qu'il se relevait avec son fils dans ses bras.

Tous rentrèrent dans la demeure. Jyuushiro se sentait un peu dépassé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Haiko ait pu entendre quoique ce soit. Mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que le noble l'ai tenu informé de leur relation, il n'avait aucune envie de se cacher. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé un homme auparavant. C'était doux mais puissant. Il le voyait devant lui, avec le petit garçon dans ses bras et se demanda soudainement comment avait pu être Hisana, et quelle image leur couple avait projeté au sein de la société. Il fonça les sourcils de colère, non pas à cause du passé, mais du futur. Ils seraient obligés de se cacher, pour ne pas être humilié comme ils l'avaient été. Il se dit finalement que cela se passerait peut être mieux, du fait que leur relation, qui à ce moment-là n'avait pas encore commencé, avait été torpillé par tout le monde.

Avant, il protégeait le noble par obligation, c'était son travail, il était payé pour cela. Mais au fur et à mesure et surtout depuis la veille, ce n'était plus une obligation mais un besoin. Il refusait qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son amant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Byakuya qui se tournait vers lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Rukia et Renji arrivèrent de leur dépendance et vinrent les saluer. Tous s'installèrent sur la terrasse interne de la demeure, près de l'étang. Byakuya leur annonça de but en blanc leur relation, sans chercher à prendre de gant ni à savoir si cela allait les choquer ou pas. Heureusement pour eux, ils le prirent très bien, Rukia, fine heureuse, se jeta au cou de son frère. Cela étonna bien plus les autres que l'annonce en elle-même. Car jamais la jeune femme n'avait osée faire une telle démonstration de son amour pour son frère jusqu'à maintenant.

Jyuushiro rejoignit le noble dans le salon en début d'après-midi. Il avait prévenu son père qui lui avait prédit que cela allait se produire. Byakuya était en train de lire un roman sur le canapé lorsqu'il senti deux mains passer sur ses épaules dans une tendre caresse. Relevant la tête, il découvrit le beau visage de son amant au-dessus de lui. Jyuushiro souriait, Byakuya le trouvait si beau. Plus il le regardait et plus il l'aimait. Il posa le livre près de lui, et attrapa l'une des mains de son amant afin de le faire venir vers lui. Jyuushiro s'installa devant le noble alors que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras, afin que la distance entre eux soit réduite. Immédiatement, il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs de son compagnon. Jyuushiro aimait lorsque son amant lui faisait cela, c'était agréable et doux.

-J'ai toujours du mal à y croire…

Le noble le comprenait, puisqu'il pensait la même chose. Il l'embrassa afin de le rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il était bien là. Le cœur de Jyuushiro s'emballa lorsque les lèvres du noble se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut aussi tendre qu'une caresse, aussi doux qu'une plume. C'était agréable de se sentir aimer. Jyuushiro s'installa à côté du noble et lui demanda.

-Quand as-tu pris conscience de tes sentiments pour moi ?

-Peu de temps après ton arrivé. En fait je t'ai trouvé très beau dès le début, puis plus le temps passait et plus j'aimais ta présence. Je me sentais en sécurité avec toi. J'avais besoin de t'avoir avec moi, je cherchais tes regards, pour savoir ce que j'éprouvais, mais tu mettais un point d'honneur à rester distant. Et puis, j'ai commencé à rêver de toi, et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais et que je te voulais.

Jyuushiro se pencha et passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur du noble. Son regard était d'une telle tendresse que jamais Byakuya ne pensais qu'il lui serait adressé un jour. Ils étaient heureux.

Byakuya, Renji et Jyuushiro venait d'arriver devant l'hôtel. Comme la semaine d'avant, une foule de journaliste les attendaient de pied ferme. Ne voulant plus céder à leurs caprices, Byakuya ordonna à Renji de se garer devant l'entrée principale. Ce dernier s'y opposa, mais il du obéir à contre cœur en voyant le regard de son beau-frère. Jyuushiro sorti en premier pour sécuriser l'avant de la voiture afin que le noble puisse sortir. Les journalistes s'attroupèrent autour d'eux.

-Kuchiki-sama, nous avons des questions à vous poser.

Se tournant vivement vers le journaliste, Byakuya déclara méchamment.

-Cela fait des semaines que vous campez ici ou devant chez moi. Vous seriez heureux vous, si l'on fouillait dans votre vie privé sans le moindre égard ? Que l'on débitait des inepties sur tout et n'importe quoi, même si c'est faux ? L'apprécieriez-vous ? Ou comme moi, voudriez-vous protéger votre famille et les personnes qui vous sont cher ?

Les paroles et le regard polaire de Byakuya firent taire la plupart des journalistes. Satisfait, il entreprit de marcher vers l'entrée, suivit de Renji, Jyuushiro était à ses côtés, le protégeant. Byakuya eut un sourire furtif en pensant que maintenant, la fausse rumeur sur le couple qu'il formait avec Jyuushiro était bel et bien fondée. Il voulait construire une véritable relation avec, pas comme avec Ichigo où c'était purement sexuel.

Installé dans le bureau, chacun fit son travail, comme d'habitude. C'était devenu instinctif pour Jyuushiro de s'installer près de la fenêtre et de regarder au pied de l'immeuble. Mais cette fois, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son arrivé dans les lieux. Il était devenu le garde du corps du noble depuis cinq mois maintenant, le suivant partout où il allait, comme une ombre. Au début, il avait compris que celui-ci n'aimait pas cela, mais l'avait ensuite accepté, leurs rapports c'était nettement amélioré depuis ce scandale. Au point même qu'ils étaient devenus amant. Lui en était plus qu'heureux, car ses sentiments pour Byakuya Kuchiki avait changé pour devenir un amour sincère. Maintenant, il espérait que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'une vilaine farce et que le noble était sérieux dans leur relation. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait le rejoindre chaque nuit, se blottissant dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans la journée, Byakuya l'avait rejoint après avoir envoyé Renji cherché des collations. Surprit, Jyuushiro se retourna quand il senti deux bras l'étreindre.

-J'ai vu ton air soucieux ce matin, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-A toi, à nous, à notre relation… Je n'ai pas envie que cela cesse maintenant, mes sentiments pour toi sont réel…

-Je le sais Jyuushiro, et crois-moi, notre relation est véritable. Jamais je n'aurais avoué cela si je ne la prenais pas au sérieux, ou si je n'avais pas de sentiment.

Un doux sourire vint s'inscrire sur le visage du garde alors que Byakuya s'approchait un peu plus, venant chercher ses lèvres. Le baiser fut très doux, et tendre, leurs mains glissant sur le corps de l'autre, redécouvrant leurs formes. Byakuya alla à la recherche de la langue de son amant lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et senti une douleur sur son flanc droit.

* * *

><p>Alors comment vous trouvez cette suite? Des reviews?<p> 


	10. Chapitre 9 : Licenciement

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA :** Je vous remercie pour vos toute zentille review :D Ca me fait énormément plaisir. Pour la peine vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Licenciement<br>**

Reculant de surprise, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Jyuushiro crier, il leva son regard et aperçu son amant, arme à la main qui regardait par la fenêtre, affolé. Il aperçut un petit trou dans celle-ci. C'est sans se rendre compte qu'il tomba à terre. La douleur qu'il ressentait était vive, comme si on lui brûlait le flanc avec un chalumeau. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, ses membres se mirent à trembler et le froid s'insinua en lui. Jyuushiro se mit à genou près de lui, lorsqu'il fut sûr que le danger était écarté et posa sa main sur la blessure alors qu'il appelait les pompiers avec son téléphone portable. Il raccrocha et appela immédiatement Renji. Une flaque de sang se répandit sur le sol autour de la blessure. Jyuushiro paniquait, mais s'obligea au calme. Voyant que le sang coulait entre ses doigts, il attrapa la veste du noble posé sur le bord du canapé, et la plaça sur la blessure.

-Byakuya !

Le noble tourna sa tête et vit l'air terrifié de son beau-frère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Il est blessé par balle… au flanc, je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu, je n'ai rien vu dans les alentours.

-Tu étais censé le protéger ! S'insurgea Renji en regardant méchamment le garde du corps.

Les yeux triste de celui-ci fit comprendre à Byakuya qu'il regrettait ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Je sais, cela aurait dû être moi par terre, pas lui… Je… Je m'en veux Byakuya…

Les pompiers entrèrent dans le bureau et firent reculer les deux hommes. Jyuushiro était en état de choc et ce fut un pompier qui réussit à le faire se relever, car il ne réagissait pas. Une multitude de question passaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et plein d'autre encore. Renji se senti très mal de s'en être prit à lui alors que visiblement, il le prenait très mal et ne l'acceptait pas. Doucement il posa sa main sur son épaule et Jyuushiro recula par reflexe en sursautant. Ce geste l'avait fait revenir à la réalité, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son compagnon, les yeux fermés et encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Nous avons endormi Kuchiki-sama pour que le transport puisse se passer correctement. A première vue, la balle n'a pas fait beaucoup de dégât, mais nous en saurons plus lorsqu'ils feront tous les examens à l'hôpital. Nous allons le transporter.

-Je viens. Affirma Jyuushiro qui s'était approché.

Le pompier allait protester mais Renji prit la parole.

-Il doit aller avec lui. C'est son garde du corps.

-Alors ce devrait être vous l'inconscient sur la civière… Répondit amèrement le pompier qui regardait bizarrement Jyuushiro.

-Vous n'avez aucun jugement à émettre ni ici, ni ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas là, alors avant de faire ce genre de réflexion, faite plutôt votre travail correctement, car si j'apprends que Kuchiki-sama a subit un mauvais traitement ou quoi que ce soit entre ici et l'hôpital, je vous tiendrez personnellement pour responsable ! Et croyez bien que le Clan Kuchiki sera extrêmement fâché si quoi que ce soit lui arrive. Maintenant, je souhaite qu'il soit transporté à la clinique de Karakura !

Renji avait parlé en regardant le pompier indiscret droit dans les yeux et celui-ci se mit à rougir avant de se tourner et de donner des ordres à ses collègues qui emmenèrent le noble dans l'ambulance. Jamais Jyuushiro n'aurait cru que le jeune homme aurait pris sa défense comme il venait de le faire.

-Tu fais partie de notre famille Jyuushiro, personne n'a le droit de discréditer l'un d'entre nous. Je vais téléphoner à la maison pour les prévenir, toi, tu te calme, nous irons à l'hôpital juste après, tu es choqué, autant que tu viennes avec moi.

Renji prit son téléphone et appela sa femme. Celle-ci devint hystérique.

-Renji, que ce passe-t-il ?

La voix de Sojun était empreinte d'inquiétude. Renji le lui répéta, et Sojun lui indiqua qu'il allait s'occuper de la maison et qu'il devait aller voir son fils. Il prit également des nouvelles de Jyuushiro.

-Il est sous le choc, déclara Renji en se tournant vers le garde qui avait pris sa veste et attendait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Renji vit bien son désarroi et raccrocha après quelques paroles avec son beau-père. Il s'approcha de l'agent de sécurité et le fit sortir du bureau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, les journalistes se ruèrent vers eux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il c'était passé et qui était parti en ambulance. Les deux hommes restèrent muets et quittèrent l'établissement. Renji roulait vite mais prudemment. Jyuushiro regardait le paysage dans l'espoir de trouver du calme dans ce qu'il voyait. Malheureusement la scène tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Ses mains étaient encore pleine de sang séché, ce que vit Renji qui sorti un mouchoir et un savon désinfectant de son vide-poche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut Renji qui prit la parole, et une infirmière les informa que Byakuya était en salle d'opération et qu'ils devaient patienter en salle d'attente. Renji informa Jyuushiro qu'il devait faire les papiers d'entrer du noble et qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait fini. Lorsque Jyuushiro fut seul, il se posta près de la fenêtre et son regard se posa sur les arbres en contrebas. Il s'en voulait énormément, il aurait dû être plus à son travail au lieu de s'épancher sur son amour… C'était une faute professionnelle très grave, et son patron serait bientôt informé de ce qu'il c'était produit. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le licencié ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour pouvoir réfléchir sérieusement.

Renji revint dans la salle une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle…

Jyuushiro grimaça. Il pria ardemment pour que le noble s'en sorte et qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle. Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face à présent ? Il était à l'hôpital par sa faute.

Kurosaki Isshin venait de sortir du bloc, il était exténué et mourrait de chaud. L'opération avait duré plus de cinq heures et avait été longue et laborieuse. Il entra dans la salle de repos afin de se reposer quelques minutes avant d'aller voir la famille. Il se rappelait avoir vu le noble dans son établissement, mais il ne se rappelait plus pour quel raison.

Il entra dans la salle d'attente que lui avait indiquée une infirmière et trouva Jyuushiro debout près de la fenêtre et un homme aux cheveux étrangement rouge assis sur une chaise.

-Etes-vous Abarai-san ?

Renji se tourna vers le médecin et Jyuushiro fut devant lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Kuchiki-sama vient d'être placé en salle de réveil. La balle a perforé le foie et est venu se loger dans l'estomac.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Jyuushiro dont la voix était empreinte de nervosité.

Isshin le regarda et posa une main sur son épaule, un sourit légèrement.

-Il va bien. Nous avons pu extraire la balle et refermer les organes touchés. Le pire est passé.

Jyuushiro soupira profondément, il était rassuré, tellement qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Isshin se rappela soudainement où il l'avait rencontré et comprit alors qu'à présent ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois était devenu bien réel. Renji lui posa des questions. Voyant la fatigue se peindre sur le visage des deux hommes, et voyant le ciel s'assombrir avec la nuit, Isshin déclara.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Voyant que Jyuushiro allait refuser, il continua. Kuchiki-sama ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Ensuite nous allons le placer dans une chambre individuelle et lui donnerons des calmants. Alors au lieu de rester ici à vous inquiéter, autant aller rassurer sa famille et essayer de dormir un peu. Vous pourrez revenir demain matin.

Renji fut d'accord avec lui, il devait tenir son beau-père informé. Il remercia Isshin qui quitta la pièce et il s'avança vers Jyuushiro.

-Il a raison. Il ne sert à rien de rester ici. Allons à la maison pour rassurer Sojun-sama, Rukia et Kyoko.

A contre cœur, Jyuushiro accepta et ils quittèrent l'établissement hospitalier. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure et cela faisait depuis le milieu d'après-midi qu'ils étaient là. Renji les ramena à la demeure. A peine eurent-ils franchit les portes que Rukia courra à leur rencontre. Ne pouvant pas supporter son impuissance, Jyuushiro se dirigea directement vers sa chambre afin de s'y enfermer. Il posa son arme sur la table près de la fenêtre et enleva sa veste. Des tâches de sang s'y étaient incrustées. Et encore une fois, il revit son amant chanceler et tomber au sol, le sang se répandant autour de lui.

Enervé par son impuissance, Jyuushiro frappa le mur près de lui de toutes ses forces.

-Merde !

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il prononçait ce genre de mots, mais là, s'en était trop pour lui. Voir son amant blessé par balle sans qu'il ait pu réagir était le plus dur pour lui. Il entendit frapper faiblement à la porte. Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur Rukia.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je passais dans le couloir quand je vous ai entendu.

Jyuushiro s'effaça pour faire entrer la jeune femme. Il avait remarqué sa mine soucieuse et se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait. Elle se tourna vers lui quand la porte fut fermée.

-Je sais que vous vous en voulez de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Mais il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire. Mon frère est publiquement très connu, jalousé, envié, par tout le monde. Cela crée des conflits.

-Je n'ai pas pu le protéger alors que c'est pour cela que je suis payé.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas seulement son garde du corps, mais aussi son compagnon. Il vous aime réellement, et tiens certainement plus à vous qu'à lui-même.

-Cela n'empêche pas que la balle, cela aurait dû être à moi de la recevoir, pas lui. Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Premièrement, vous calmez, vous reposez, et dormir. Vous êtes fatiguée, physiquement et moralement. Demain, nous irons à la clinique. Je vous laisse, reposez-vous Ukitake-san. A demain.

Rukia quitta la chambre, inquiète. Ses sourcils froncés et son air triste lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle décida alors qu'elle s'occuperait de lui.

Jyuushiro s'allongea dans son lit, mais resta plus d'une heure à repenser à toute cette journée de malheur. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemar. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé le lendemain matin, il alla prendre une douche salvatrice pour se réveiller convenablement. Il se présenta dans la salle à manger et rencontra les regards de tous. Il put y lire de la compréhension et de l'amitié. Il s'installa et les informa qu'il devait se rendre à l'agence de protection pour informer son employeur de l'incident et lui faire un rapport.

-Vous allez avoir des problèmes à ce propos ? Demanda Sojun, visiblement inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Jyuushiro.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Même Haiko n'osait pas parler.

Jyuushiro toqua à la porte du bureau. Une voix masculine répondit. Il entra, tremblant légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait assis derrière le bureau. Les yeux d'Ichimaru Gin étaient fermés, comme la plupart du temps, mais les rides sur son front n'indiquaient rien de bon.

-Entrez Ukitake.

La voix froide de son patron l'inquiéta encore plus, et il craignait pour la suite de l'entretien. Il alla se placer devant le bureau. Gin ouvrit les yeux et le plus vieux pu y voir le bleu céruléen. Il était rare même très rare de les voir et Jyuushiro en déglutit. Il n'avait généralement pas peur, mais là, ce regarda le glaça sur place.

-J'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé. Pourrais-je avoir votre version des faits et pourquoi Kuchiki Byakuya s'est retrouvé à la clinique Kurosaki à votre place.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, de toute façon vous connaitrez la vérité un jour où l'autre alors autant que ce soit moi qui vous le dise. Les rumeurs comme quoi Kuchiki-sama et moi-même avons une relation intime est réel. Enfin, quand cette histoire à commencer, c'était faux, mais cela a changé depuis. En fait, depuis le mariage de Kuchiki-sama et Abarai-san.

Les yeux de Gin s'agrandirent un peu plus de surprise. Jyuushiro le remarqua mais continua sur le même ton.

-Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais voulu que ma vie professionnelle se mêle à ma vie privé. Seulement les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kuchiki-sama.

-Vous l'avez forcé ?

-Non ! En fait… Je pourrais dire que c'est l'inverse. Enfin, Kuchiki-sama m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

-Vous savez que je n'aime pas cela. Surtout avec un client, et encore plus avec Kuchiki-sama. Je me fiche que vous soyez gay, chacun est comme il est, mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'aucune relation intime puisse se passer avec un client. Vous le saviez, mais vous avez passé outre cela. Ukitake-san, vous êtes mon meilleur garde du corps…

Jyuushiro se sentait vraiment mal, le regard bleu qui ne le lâchait pas, le faisant frissonner de peur. Gin croisa ses bras tout en se levant. Indiquant sa colère.

-Vous avez dérogé à l'une des règles fondamentales de notre agence Ukitake-san… Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. Aimez-vous sincèrement Kuchiki-sama ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Vous n'avez donc aucune intention de cesser cette relation ?

-Aucune.

-Alors je ne peux plus vous garder comme employé ici.

La sentence fut rude pour Jyuushiro. Après plus de vingt ans à travailler pour cette agence, il se faisait purement et simplement renvoyer pour le seul motif d'aimer. Cela lui fit beaucoup de mal, pensant Ichimaru plus compréhensif. Ses épaules, crispées depuis sont entré dans le bureau, affaissèrent et il soupira.

-Bien.

Il sorti son portefeuille et en dégagea sa carte professionnel, son téléphone portable de sa poche et prit son arme qu'il déposa avec les deux autres objets sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers son ancien patron. Celui-ci le regardait faire en silence. C'était dur pour lui aussi, car Jyuushiro était souvent demandé, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, au sinon, les autres garde du corps feraient la même chose et cela deviendrait ingérable. Jyuushiro inclina légèrement la tête et entama sa marche vers la porte. Il fut arrêté par la voix de l'homme.

-Je suis désolé, Ukitake-san.

Jyuushiro ne se retourna pas et quitta la pièce. Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture et posa son front contre le volant pour soupirer profondément. Comment, en cinq minutes à peine, on se retrouvait sans emploi. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait aller à la clinique, il ne supporterait pas de voir le noble, inconscient par sa faute. Il quitta le parking et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de décompresser et de penser à autre chose. Il avait la chance d'avoir placé certaines de ses économies dans son appartement, il n'aurait alors pas de soucis à se faire au niveau du logement, et il avait suffisamment d'argent sur son compte pour vivre quelques temps à l'abri. C'était l'un des avantages d'être consciencieux dans son travail, la plupart des personnes qu'il avait protégées lui avait remis une enveloppe de main en main. Un « petit plus » comme la plupart disait, mais généralement, c'était un « gros plus » qu'il avait reçu.

Il entra dans son appartement, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Généralement il ne restait que quelques heures, car son emploi du temps était très complet, et n'avait que peu d'heure pour lui. Maintenant, il en aurait beaucoup et aurait de quoi s'occuper.

Le son du téléphone fixe retentit, surpris il s'en approcha et décrocha.

-Ukitake Jyuushiro.

-Jyuu-chan, que s'est-il passé ?

-Papa…

-Ichimaru vient de m'appeler.

-Alors il t'a tout dit, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire de plus…

-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

-Crois-tu que j'aurais menti à mon ancien employeur pour mon seul plaisir ? Oui, je suis vraiment avec Kuchiki-sama, oui, je l'aime bien plus que je n'ai aimé Shunsui.

Hide comprit alors la force des sentiments de son fils. Car depuis sa rupture, jamais il n'avait prononcé ce prénom.

-Tu viens de faire un gros sacrifice.

-Je préfère perdre mon emploi que perdre mon amour. Papa, Byakuya a été blessé par ma faute. Ma négligence a engendré cette blessure et je m'en veux comme jamais auparavant. Je ne sais même pas si je dois encore l'appeler par son prénom… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Où est-il ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Dit le moi c'est tout.

-A la clinique Kurosaki. Papa, ne fait rien s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que je dois faire pour mon avenir.

-Je comprends. Jyuu-chan, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, comme je le suis pour tes frères et sœurs.

-Je le sais, merci papa, à bientôt.

-A bientôt mon fils.

Jyuushiro raccrocha et alla dans son frigo pour en sortir une bière avant de s'installer sur son canapé. Maintenant il devait réfléchir. Pouvait-il encore considérer Byakuya comme son compagnon ou pas ? Aurait-il le courage de l'affronter ? De lui parler à nouveau ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que lui l'aimait profondément, qu'il souhaitait l'étreindre pour lui prouver son amour. Il passa le reste de la journée à essayer de remuer ses pensées, pour qu'elles restent positive, malheureusement ce ne fut pas un succès et il voyait plutôt sa relation comme définitivement finie.

Il avait eu du mal à tourner la page lorsque sa relation avec Shunsui c'était finie, mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le noble était beaucoup plus fort, plus intense que jamais.

* * *

><p>Alors ca vous plait toujours? La suite arrivera, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et l'histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture.<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10 : Quand les autres s'en mêle

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA :** Anahlie18 : Je te rassure, tu ne m'ennuie absolument pas avec tes reviews au contraire, je suis heureuse à chaque fois que je l'ai. Pour mon histoire, disons que je suis fleur bleue et les romances j'adore ca, même si ca tombe un peu dans la guimauve ^^ Mais l'action reste tout de même présente.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Quand les autres s'en mêle.<br>**

On toqua à la porte, mais l'alcool qu'il avait bu et la fatigue le fit tanguer lorsqu'il voulut se lever. Il arriva finalement devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur un regard noir.

-Ukitake-san…

-Kyoko, mais que fais-tu ici et comment connais-tu mon adresse ?

-En fait, c'est Renji-san qui m'a emmené, il m'attend dans la voiture. Puis-je entrer ?

Jyuushiro s'effaça et laissa entrer la jeune femme dans son appartement. Elle découvrit des murs blancs, quelques cadres les ornaient. Les meubles étaient épurés mais très jolis. L'ambiance était calme. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui empestait l'alcool. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir un jour ainsi.

-Je suis venue car j'ai su que vous n'aviez pas été voir Byakuya-sama à la clinique ni revenu au Manoir après votre rendez-vous avec votre patron. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Se fâcha Jyuushiro.

-Au point de boire tant qu'est plus. Vous êtes-vous regardez Ukitake-san ?

Jyuushiro s'assit sur le canapé et poussa un profond soupir. Si Kyoko était là pour l'enfoncer encore plus, il était préférable qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait assez subi aujourd'hui pour ne pas en recevoir encore plus. Kyoko vit son regard devenir brillant et son visage s'assombrir. Elle le vit prendre le téléphone à côté de lui.

-Renji, vient chercher Kyoko s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas en état de dire quoique ce soit, alors s'il te plait vient la chercher.

-J'arrive.

A peine une minute plus tard, on toqua à la porte et Jyuushiro indiqua au secrétaire d'entrer. Celui-ci le découvrit avec une mauvaise mine, et comprit que ce n'était pas le moment pour venir l'embêter. Kyoko, qui n'avait prononcé aucune parole se leva, triste et regarda Jyuushiro qui s'efforçait de tourner son visage à l'opposé afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Elle déclara faiblement.

-Byakuya-sama est réveillé, et nous a demandé où vous étiez. Au revoir Ukitake-san.

Resté seul, Jyuushiro ne put retenir la larme qui se mit à glisser lentement sur sa joue. Il voulait, là, se jeter dans les bras du noble, mais c'était impossible pour lui. Il alla vers le frigo et en sortit quelques bouteilles, bien décidé à effacer la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il s'endormit à même le sol, habillé, quelques heures plus tard. Il fut réveillé le lendemain par les rayons du soleil qui vinrent le taquiner. Il grogna et leva la tête. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait par terre. Les bouteilles vides près de lui lui donnèrent la réponse, ainsi que le mal de tête qui commençait à venir. Il resta assis, le dos contre le canapé quelques minutes, le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

-Je n'ai plus de travail… Murmura-t-il comme si tous les malheurs du monde lui étaient tombés dessus.

Vers la fin de matinée, alors qu'il commençait à aller mieux, il était en train de ranger son appartement lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

-Décidément ils se sont tous donner le mot pour venir me voir ou quoi ? grogna-t-il en allant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, Jyuushiro écarquilla les yeux devant l'homme qui était devant lui. Sojun Kuchiki était là, la mine grave et les sourcils froncés.

-Ukitake-san. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes toujours en vie !

La colère perçait dans la voix du noble qui entra sans en avoir l'autorisation. Il regarda autour de lui, puis finalement se tourna vers Jyuushiro. Celui-ci avait refermé la porte et le regardait.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis simplement là parce que votre père m'a appelé. Il s'inquiète pour vous. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de venir, votre tenue n'es pas très reluisante.

-Je suis chez moi et vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous êtes le garde du corps de mon fils ainsi que son compagnon, vous ne devriez même pas être ici, mais en train de veiller sur lui.

Jyuushiro reçu l'accusation en plein cœur et la colère monta d'un cran en lui. Il répondit méchamment.

-Je ne suis plus le garde du corps de Kuchiki-sama ! Pour le reste, je ne suis certainement pas la personne qu'il souhaite avoir près de lui ! C'est ma faute s'il est là-bas ! Je vous prierais de quitter mon appartement !

-Comment ça plus son garde du corps ?

-J'ai été renvoyé hier. Je n'ai donc aucune raison d'aller où que ce soit.

-Et votre amour pour mon fils ?

Détournant le regard Jyuushiro mit quelques secondes avant de répondre avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Je ne suis pas la personne qui lui faut. Je ne suis plus rien, et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été quelque chose. C'est mieux pour votre fils.

-Et vous ?

-J'aime votre fils, sincèrement, mais je ne suis pas la personne qui lui faut.

-Cela, ce n'est pas à vous ni à moi d'en juger, mais à Byakuya seulement. Savez-vous que dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux, il vous a demandé ? Et ce matin aussi, lorsque j'ai été le voir, il m'a demandé où vous étiez et pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venu le voir.

-Ce devrait être moi là-bas, pas lui. J'ai failli à mon devoir de le protéger. Je m'en veux au plus haut point ! Je suis le seul responsable, c'est pour cela qu'il est mieux pour lui que je n'y aille pas, et qu'il ne me revoit plus. Il sera bien plus heureux sans moi.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Sojun. Vous dites le contraire de ce que vous pensez. Savez-vous seulement que vos yeux sont bien plus sincères que vos paroles ? Ils brillent d'amour pour lui.

Ce fut les paroles de trop pour Jyuushiro qui s'éloigna du noble pour aller se mettre devant la fenêtre. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner du noble pour son bien, mais au plus profond de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être auprès de lui, le revoir. Sojun vit l'homme s'effondrer à genoux par terre cachant son visage dans ses mains. C'était douloureux pour Jyuushiro, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir si mal que maintenant. Il était partagé entre son désir de s'éloigner du noble pour son bien à lui, et son amour qui s'intensifiait. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et la voix apaisante du noble retentit près de lui.

-Jyuushiro-san, cessez de vous faire du mal comme vous le faites. Ecoutez votre cœur. Byakuya vous attends avec impatience, il vous aime.

Après une minute de silence où Jyuushiro réfléchit intensément, il chuchota.

-Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive.

Heureux de la décision, Sojun l'aida à se lever et l'attendit dans le salon. C'était clair et bien rangé, comme le lui avait dit Hide. Il se rappela de ses paroles. Jamais il n'avait entendu son ami si inquiet.

Hide lui avait avoué avoir peur que son fils fasse une bêtise alors il avait promis d'aller le voir. Et il avait bien fait ! Il avait trouvé Jyuushiro dans un état pitoyable. Et le fait qu'il se contredisait l'avait vraiment étonné. L'amour entre son fils et Jyuushiro était véritable, il l'avait compris immédiatement, mais en même temps, il comprenait Jyuushiro. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'aimer une personne si haute dans la société. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Jyuushiro revenir. Il s'étonna de le voir avec un jean blanc et une chemise bleue. Ses cheveux lâchés retombaient librement sur ses épaules.

-Nous pouvons y aller ? Demanda le noble en s'avançant vers lui.

-Euh… oui…

-Bien.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et Jyuushiro entra dans la berline qui attendait devant l'immeuble. Il fut surprit de voir Renji mais ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Jyuushiro se demandait quelle attitude avoir. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la clinique, Sojun l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre.

-Soyez franc avec vous comme avec lui, cessez de vous rejeter la faute d'accord ?

Jyuushiro inclina la tête et Sojun lui indiqua qu'il l'attendrait dans la salle d'attente avec Renji et qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps. Resté seul, Jyuushiro resta quelques instants derrière la porte avant d'avoir le courage de toquer. Il entendit faiblement le noble répondre et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il découvrit son compagnon, allongé sur le lit, les couvertures remontée jusque sous les bras. Une perfusion entrait dans son bras gauche.

-Jyuu…shiro…

Le susnommé s'approcha lentement, détaillant la mine du noble. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre du lit, troublé. Le voir ainsi lui était insupportable, c'était lui qui aurait dû être là, dans ce lit, pas Byakuya ! Celui-ci grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il voulut se mettre légèrement assis, afin de paraître un peu mieux.

-Reste couché…

-Jyuushiro… vient…

La voix faible du noble le fit frissonner. Il voyait la lueur de joie dans ses beaux yeux anthracite et sa main se leva pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Il s'avança et lentement, l'attrapa pour la serrer entre les siennes. Il était tellement désolé, tellement en colère de n'avoir pu le protéger comme il aurait dû.

-Cesse de t'en vouloir Jyuushiro… Je sais que tu t'en veux terriblement, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit, mais s'il te plait cesse de penser à cela.

-Mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

-Tout ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est d'être vivant, et de t'avoir avec moi… Jyuushiro, je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi.

L'ancien garde du corps d'assis au bord du lit et caressa doucement la main qu'il tenait. Il devait le lui dire, alors il prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage.

-Byakuya… Il te faudra trouver un nouveau garde du corps…

-Comment cela ?

-Mon patron m'a licencié hier matin.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

-A cause de notre relation. En tant que garde du corps, je ne devais entamer aucune relation avec toi. C'est interdit par l'agence. Ichimaru a avoué que j'étais le meilleur, alors il m'a donné un choix. Soit je quittais l'agence, soit je cessais notre relation.

-Tu as donc quitté ton emploi…

Le regard désolé du noble lui fit mal. Il lâcha la main et se leva.

-Oui. Je préfère quitter mon travail que te perdre. J'ai passé la journée à tourner et retourner dans ma tête tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'aurais jamais dû être ici, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Car lorsque c'est arrivé, nous nous embrassions, et c'est interdit par le règlement. Ma vigilance a été affaiblie, et c'est ma faute si tu te retrouves ici.

Byakuya fut peiné par ses paroles. Il savait que Jyuushiro se sentait coupable, mais pas à ce point-là. Il avait remis en compte leur relation, leurs sentiments à cause de cela. Mais lui l'aimait, comme jamais il n'avait aimé et il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

-Jyuushiro, les fenêtres de mon bureau sont en vitre blindées. Jamais cela n'aurait dû se passé dans tous les cas. La personne qui m'a tiré dessus le savait et a certainement utilisés une balle spéciale pour m'atteindre. Alors cesse de t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien. Le seul fautif dans tout cela, c'est mon assassin et personne d'autre. Pour ton emploi, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, et je prendrais contact avec Ichimaru afin qu'il te réengage. Je refuse que tu perdes ton emploi à cause de moi.

-Il se fiche de cela. Il veut garder la bonne marche de l'agence, et je le comprends très bien. Alors ne fait rien. J'ai des économies, je peux y faire face le temps de trouver un nouvel emploi. J'aurais très bien pu rester là-bas. Mais cela aurait signé la fin de notre relation.

-Tu le souhaites ? Cesser notre relation ?

Jyuushiro se tourna vers son compagnon, surprit par ses paroles. Le ton du noble était empreint de tristesse et de désarroi. Et lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, il fut surprit d'y lire de la peine.

-J'ai fait le choix de quitter l'agence, de perdre mon emploi… pour toi. Crois-tu que j'aurais fait cela si je ne t'aimais pas ou si je faisais semblant de t'aimer ?

Il s'approcha à nouveau du noble et posa ses mains sur son visage pour le relever vers lui.

-Je t'aime Byakuya, comme jamais je n'ai aimé dans ma vie. Alors crois en mes sentiments.

-Je suis …si heureux. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Depuis mon réveil après l'opération. Je n'ai cessé de penser au fait que j'allais te perdre. Et ne te voyant pas venir, c'est devenu plus fort, j'avais l'impression de sentir mon cœur se briser. Jyuushiro, ne me quitte pas… Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai…

Jyuushiro sentit sa gorge se nouer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Byakuya lui avoue tout cela. Il se sentait heureux, vraiment heureux. Il posa son front contre celui du noble et ferma les yeux. Il senti les bras du blessé se poser autour de ses épaules. C'était si bon de pouvoir le sentir contre lui, de savoir qu'il l'aimait sincèrement.

Il ferait tout pour protéger leur relation, leur amour. Il sentit le souffle du noble dans son cou, et des lèvres venir butiner sa gorge.

-Byakuya… Je m'en veux …

-Je sais Jyuushiro, mais cesse de t'en vouloir, je suis là et tu es avec moi.

Jamais Byakuya n'avait ressenti une telle émotion. C'était fort et enivrant, il pouvait sentir l'amour de Jyuushiro à travers tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles. Il se sentait entier, la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Jyuushiro dut se reculer car on toquait à la porte. Il s'agissait d'une infirmière accompagné de Renji et Sojun. Ce dernier sourit tendrement en voyant les deux hommes ensemble, et visiblement tout était rentré dans l'ordre. L'infirmière changea la perfusion en silence puis quitta la pièce. Jyuushiro c'était installé près de la fenêtre et se senti soulagé.

-Je vois que tout vas mieux maintenant. Déclara Sojun, enjoué.

-Oui. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir. Comment vont Haiko et Kyoko ?

-Kyoko est très inquiète, elle a su pour Jyuushiro et a été le voir hier… Pour Haiko, je lui ai dit que je l'emmènerais te voir cet après-midi. Il a hâte de venir.

-Kyoko est venu te voir ? Demanda Byakuya en voyant Jyuushiro se replier sur lui-même.

-Oui… Et j'aurais dû l'écouter au lieu d'appeler Renji.

Tous le regardèrent mais restèrent muet. Sojun expliqua à Byakuya qu'il avait dû calmer le Clan à propos de ce qu'il c'était passé et qu'il prendrait sa place le temps qu'il guérisse. Byakuya ferma les yeux, il se sentait terriblement fatigué, certainement les antidouleurs qu'ils lui avaient donnés en perfusion. Sojun demanda à Renji de le conduire à la demeure afin de laisser Jyuushiro seul avec son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Byakuya essaya de rester éveillé. Il devait lui parler.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, je vais réfléchir à tout cela et essayer de voir ce que je peux faire.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

Jyuushiro s'installa sur le bord du lit du noble et caressa tendrement la main qui reposait près de son corps. Byakuya se sentait apaisé par cette caresse.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant, pense seulement à te rétablir et à revenir chez toi. Je pense que tout le monde a hâte que tu rentres.

Les yeux de Byakuya se posèrent sur son compagnon et il put le détailler correctement. Il avait encore le front plissé d'inquiétude, mais la lueur de culpabilité avait disparue. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, son regard montrait ses sentiments bien plus que toutes les paroles qu'ils pouvaient prononcer. Il aimait se noyer dans son regard. Levant la main doucement, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage devant lui, passant lentement sur le front qui se défronça au contact. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la tempe pour arriver sur la joue et glissa son pouce sur les lèvres. Le moment était d'une tendresse innommable, leur amour glissait dans leur yeux, il n'y avait rien à dire. Byakuya était tellement bien là, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel amour pour quelqu'un, même pour sa femme. Il avait aimé Hisana, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Jyuushiro était totalement différent. Son cœur battait à la chamade dès que son regard se posait sur lui, ses mains devenait moite au moindre contact.

Jyuushiro n'osait rien faire, ce qu'il voyait le faisait fondre, et dire qu'il était prêt à cesser sa relation. Il se rendit compte que cela aurait été impossible, il l'aimait bien trop pour risquer de le perdre. La douceur des doigts sur son visage, la profondeur de ce regard anthracite qui le mettait à nu et le rendait fou d'amour pour ce noble hautain et froid au premier abord. Mais il avait vu au delà des apparences pour y rencontrer un homme aimant, qui faisait passer sa famille avant lui, qui prenait soin de chaque membre qui se trouvait auprès de lui.

-Jyuushiro, murmura Byakuya d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci le regarda amoureusement et avec tendresse. Le désir se faisait palpable dans la chambre, mais ne pouvait être étouffé, alors l'ancien garde se redressa.

-Je vais y aller…

-Mais…

-Byakuya, je te promets qu'à ta sortie d'ici, je m'occuperais de toi convenablement et nous pourrons faire ce que nous voudrons. Mais pour l'instant tu dois guérir, n'oublie pas que tu es humain et que tu as besoin de repos.

Byakuya acquiesça faiblement, contrarié malgré lui de devoir rester ici. Jyuushiro vit son mécontentement et sourit doucement. Il se baissa et alla chercher les lèvres du noble pour un doux baiser. Le premier depuis ce drame, Byakuya avait d'ailleurs cru que c'était le dernier. Il le savoura, allant chercher la langue de son compagnon afin d'approfondir le geste. Il sentait les doigts de Jyuushiro glisser dans son cou alors ses propre bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou devant lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une respiration et Jyuushiro souffla.

-Je dois partir, repose-toi et guéris vite … mon amour.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux sous l'appellation mais sourit joyeusement. Ce n'était que deux petits mots, mais ils portaient tellement de poids pour leur avenir.

-Au revoir… Jyuu-chan…

* * *

><p>Et voila pour ce chapitre ! Alors ca vous plait toujours ?<p> 


	12. Chapitre 11 : Explication

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA :** Anahlie18 : Pour les fautes, je suis désolé, ca passe par une bêta, mais nous ne sommes pas infaillible malheureusement ^^ **

**Un abricot sucré : Je pense que cela vient du faite que ne prend pas en compte les accents ( je dis bien peut être hein ^^ ) Pour ce qui est du tireur et bien... Non non, je ne dirais pas qui c'est, mais... tu le sauras promis !  
><strong>

****Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Explication<strong>

Enfin il rentrait chez lui. Après deux semaines infernales à la clinique, Byakuya venait de pénétrer dans le hall de la demeure. Un cri retentit dans la pièce et Haiko se précipita vers lui dans l'intention de lui sauter au cou. Il fut malheureusement arrêté par Jyuushiro qui l'attrapa par la taille.

-Jyuu-chan ! Protesta le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Haiko-kun. Ton papa a encore mal, alors ne lui saute pas dessus comme tu allais le faire s'il te plait. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il retourna l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ?

-D'accord…

Jyuushiro lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et le lâcha. Haiko se dirigea doucement vers son père qui ouvrit ses bras afin que son fils vienne se blottir contre lui doucement.

-Je suis content que tu sois rentré papa ! Enzu-sama est embêtant !

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait bien pu encore faire son oncle pendant son absence ? Il vit apparaitre Kyoko qui s'approchait timidement de lui. Heureux, Byakuya lui sourit et leva le bras vers elle. La jeune femme se précipita de joie contre lui.

-Byakuya-sama, vous m'avez manqué !

-Toi aussi Kyoko. Mais je suis là à présent.

Jyuushiro regardait son amant, il paraissait heureux, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kyoko agir de la sorte avec son père adoptif. Il comprit alors que même si aucun lien héréditaire ne les liait, l'amour qu'il y avait était suffisant.

La jeune femme quitta les bras de son père adoptif pour aller préparer le thé, accompagné d'Haiko. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Byakuya se déplaça vers son amant afin de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Haiko les appeler. Byakuya attrapa la main de son compagnon et enlaça doucement ses doigts pour se diriger vers la terrasse interne de la demeure. Haiko lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence.

-Enzu-sama m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne plein de choses pour quand je serais grand, et que si je voulais devenir un homme il fallait que je l'écoute. Mais tata Rukia a commencé à lui parlé méchamment et c'est tonton Renji qui l'a calmé.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Comment cela Enzu-sama a été voir son fils pour lui dire cela ? Cela ne lui plu pas et son air le fit comprendre à tout le monde. Il voulut se lever mais une main attrapa son bras afin qu'il reste assis. Il tourna son visage vers Jyuushiro qui murmura.

-Reste ici. Profite de ton fils et ta fille. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Le noble remarqua qu'il avait utilisé le « nous » et non le singulier. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Bon gré, mal gré, Byakuya reprit le fil de la conversation avec son fils.

Le soir arriva et Byakuya se sentait fatigué, il s'excusa et alla s'allonger. Jyuushiro le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il le vit allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermé, paraissant vraiment fatigué. Lui-même se sentait dans le même état après toutes ces émotions. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que sa chemise et vint se faufiler à coté de son amant et le fit se coller contre lui. Le sentir entre ses bras lui fit un bien fou et il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsque Byakuya se réveilla, il fut surpris de sentir des bras l'enlacer et un corps contre le sien. Tournant son visage, il vit celui de son compagnon, paisible. Aucun froncement de sourcil ne venait tirer ces traits. Le noble resta un moment à le regarder dormir, ne pouvant croire que cet homme lui appartenait. Il se demanda alors comment leur relation allait évoluer. L'interview et ses déclarations planaient toujours au dessus d'eux comme une épée de Damoclès. Son père avait prévenu la presse de la tentative de meurtre et avait enfoncé Ichigo en déclarant que cela c'était produit par sa faute. Un mouvement le fit revenir à la réalité et il vit un beau regard chocolat le regarder, encore embrumé par le sommeil.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour mon amour. Déclara Jyuushiro en avançant son visage pour l'embrasser chastement.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Merveilleusement bien. Je crois que j'en avais besoin après tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

Byakuya caressa doucement le visage devant lui. Ils se levèrent après un autre baiser et allèrent prendre une douche ensemble. L'infirmière lui avait mis des pansements post opératoire lui permettant d'aller à la douche. Lorsque Jyuushiro les vit, son regard se ferma et la douleur prit place dans ses yeux. Byakuya le remarqua et se colla à lui.

-Cesse de t'en vouloir. Je n'ai plus qu'à guérir à présent.

Les caresses que l'ancien garde du corps reçu, le fit cesser ses sombres pensées, mais il remarqua bien vite les grimaces que tentait de lui cacher le noble. Il l'aida alors à se laver, puis à s'essuyer et s'habiller. Byakuya avait honte, mais Jyuushiro l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis également là pour t'aider, alors n'ai pas honte.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain main dans la main et passèrent par la cours intérieur afin de prendre l'air. Mais ils se stoppèrent bien vite. Devant eux se trouvaient Ichigo et Sojun qui paraissait énervé. Lorsqu'il remarqua le couple, son visage s'adoucit quelques secondes avant de devenir plus ferme. Ichigo le remarqua et se retourna. A la vue de l'homme, Jyuushiro faussa compagnie à son amant pour se précipiter sur Ichigo. Le coup de poing fut tellement violent que celui-ci se retrouva à terre. Byakuya, voyant son amant hors de lui, couru vers lui et le stoppa alors qu'il allait le frapper à nouveau.

-Non stop ! Arrête !

-Tout cela c'est de votre faute ! Byakuya a failli mourir à cause de vous. Hurla Jyuushiro, menaçant.

Trop surprit par les paroles, Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il sentait le sang envahir sa bouche. Il vit son ex éloigner l'homme qui l'avait frappé. Lui tenant fermement les mains, Byakuya le fit reculer loin d'Ichigo.

-Ressaisi-toi ! Ce n'est pas en le frappant que cela résoudra tout.

- Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Tu l'aimes encore ?

Le regard froid que lui lança son amant fit mal au noble, mais il comprenait son énervement. Il le fit asseoir sur le banc de pierre et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui tenant toujours les mains mais moins fermement. Il grimaça légèrement, sa course ayant réveillée sa douleur.

-Jyuushiro, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu ais de soucis. C'est pour cela que je t'ai retenu. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé faire.

-C'est sa faute. Grogna Jyuushiro, toujours énervé.

De l'autre coté de la cour, Sojun avait relevé Ichigo alors qu'il regardait son ex.

-Vous l'avez mérité. Déclara platement le noble sans même le regarder.

-Je sais.

-Jyuushiro-san a perdu son travail par votre faute, et Byakuya a failli perdre la vie. Je pense que vous avez fait assez de mal autour de vous.

-J'étais venu m'excuser, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble.

-Pour cela, c'est grâce à vous et à votre scandale. Cela les a rapprochés. J'espère que vous comprenez tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

Ichigo comprit alors tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Plus loin, Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et se rapprocha afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Ichigo regardait la scène. Jamais Byakuya ne l'avait embrassé comme cela, et n'avait eut aucun geste affectueux alors que lui l'aimait. La jalousie prit possession de son être et il entama son départ avant d'être arrêté par Sojun.

-J'espère que vous n'avez aucune intention de leur faire du mal.

-Non. Répondit simplement Ichigo en se retournant.

Il comprit alors que le noble ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'en créant ce scandale, Byakuya serait revenu vers lui. Et maintenant il l'avait réellement perdu. Il avait vu le comportement du noble envers son amant et avait comprit que l'amour les avaient réunis.

Jyuushiro c'était calmé et marchait tranquillement dans l'immense jardin derrière la demeure avec Byakuya et Sojun qui les avaient rejoints.

-Ichigo s'en veux de ce qu'il vous a fais. Je lui en ai fait prendre conscience.

Byakuya sentit la main dans la sienne se crisper puis se détendre.

-Il ne reviendra plus ici, et je pense que l'on entendra plus parler de lui.

-J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison Sojun-sama… Je dois rentrer à la maison.

Byakuya se tourna vers lui, la voix de son amant était empreinte d'inquiétude. Sojun salua Jyuushiro et entra dans la demeure afin de leurs laisser de l'intimité.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien… Mais je dois réfléchir à mon avenir et prévenir ma famille.

Le noble comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de son compagnon et qu'il était préférable de le laisser faire que de le braquer contre lui. Il lui enlaça la taille tendrement et colla leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Jyuushiro regarda les yeux anthracite devant lui et pu y lire de la tendresse. Cela lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite à chaque fois qu'il lisait en son amant. Il se sentait aimé comme jamais. Byakuya se leva légèrement et vint attraper les lèvres de son amant pour un doux et tendre baiser. Sa langue alla taquiner l'autre, pour l'emporter dans un doux ballet. Les mains de Jyuushiro vinrent entourer le visage du noble. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jyuushiro déclara.

-J'aime vraiment lorsque tu m'embrasse ainsi…

-Je le sais, mais j'aime te montrer mon amour. Va te reposer, tu en a besoin.

- Tu aussi, ne force pas, sinon ta blessure ne guérira pas.

Byakuya acquiesça et embrassa encore son amant avant qu'il ne parte. Il aurait voulu l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, mais il avait l'impression d'être une entrave. Jyuushiro quitta la demeure et alla directement chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son étage, Jyuushiro s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Devant lui se tenait Shunsui Kyoraku. Habillé d'un costume noir, le noble avait lâché ses cheveux et s'était appuyé contre le mur près de l'entrer. Il leva son regard chocolat lorsqu'il entendit du bruit et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit qui venait d'arriver.

-Jyuu-chan…

-Shu…Shunsui …

Jyuushiro était paralysé et ne parvenait pas à reprendre contenance. Que venait faire Shunsui ici ? Il s'obligea à l'indifférence et marcha vers sa porte afin de l'ouvrir. Lorsque ce fut fait, il la laissa ouverte, laissant au noble le loisir d'entrer ou pas. Ce qu'il fit. Shunsui referma la porte derrière lui et posa ses yeux sur l'intérieur. Rien avait changé, les meubles étaient les même et tout était à la même place. Il remarqua le grande cadre qui ornait l'un des murs et il sourit.

-Tu l'as gardé…

-Il est très beau, pourquoi je le jetterais ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai offert. Je pensais que…

Jyuushiro se tourna vers lui et Shunsui pu remarquer son froncement de sourcils.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Tu es peut être parti, mais je ne t'en veux pas pour autant. Je ne suis plus un enfant Shunsui, je ne vais pas tout jeter à cause de notre rupture.

-Tu m'as pourtant ignoré pendant des années.

-Parce que j'avais mal et que je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

-Un thé s'il te plait…

Jyuushiro fut surpris de sa réponse et déclara incrédule.

-Tu veux réellement un thé ?

-Tu me l'as fait aimer et puis je ne bois plus comme avant… Jyuushiro j'ai su pour Kuchiki. Tu es vraiment en couple avec lui ? Je pensais que tu n'étais que son garde du corps. Lorsque je t'ai vu à la réunion, j'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi penser.

-J'étais effectivement son garde du corps, je ne le suis plus depuis quelques jours.

Jyuushiro prit les tasses et s'installa sur le canapé, invitant son ex à en faire de même.

-Comment cela ? Demande Shunsui alors qu'il s'installait près de lui.

-J'ai effectivement une relation avec Byakuya Kuchiki, malheureusement lors de la tentative d'assassinat, nous étions ensemble et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ichimaru m'a renvoyé ou plutôt il m'a posé un choix… Soit je restais son employé mais je devais cesser ma relation ou alors je partais et je restais avec Byakuya. Le choix était simple…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux chocolat de Shunsui et après avoir bu une gorgé il répondit faiblement.

-Tu as toujours été passionné et sérieux dans tes relations… J'aurais peut être dû te poser ce choix moi aussi…

-J'aime Byakuya, c'est différent de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. J'ai toujours accepté la raison de ton départ, même si j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire…

Shunsui se rapprocha de son ex et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête et frotta affectueusement ses cheveux blancs. Jamais il n'avait vu son ex aussi amoureux. Même s'il savait qu'il avait été très sérieux dans leur relation.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer tu sais, mais tu n'étais jamais là, on passait de moins en moins de temps ensemble, je ne pouvais pas le supporter, c'est pour cela que je suis parti.

Jyuushiro écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Shunsui puisse encore l'aimer, et surtout qu'il le lui dise aussi honnêtement. Voyant la réaction de son ex, Shunsui se mit à sourire et continua.

-Je crois que j'avais besoin de te le dire. Cela fait deux ans que je le sais, mais jamais je n'ai eu le courage de te l'avouer. Maintenant, je vois que tu es heureux avec Byakuya alors ne le laisse pas filer et occupe-toi de lui. Sa vie n'a pas été aussi simple qu'on peut le croire, et il a besoin de savoir que l'on tient à lui. Et pour qu'il se laisse attraper par toi c'est qu'il doit profondément t'aimer. Alors n'hésite pas.

-Mais nous avons été torpillés alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble, comment…

-Parce que Byakuya a toujours préserver sa vie privée, c'est pour cela que ce scandale a été si fort. Maintenant, puisque c'est la vérité, personne ne pourra rien dire. De plus Byakuya est l'homme le plus connu du pays, et fais parti des membres les plus haut, comme moi. Alors au lieu de te préoccuper de cela, fait en sorte que Byakuya soit heureux avec toi. Vous le méritez, aussi bien lui que toi.

Lasse, Jyuushiro se laissa tomber sur son ex, cachant son visage dans son cou.

-Lorsque tu es parti, Murmura-t-il. J'ai eu vraiment très mal, comme si tous mes repères tombaient les uns derrière les autres. Mais je t'ai compris, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Jamais je ne t'en ai voulu. Je t'ai réellement aimé Shunsui.

-Je sais, je sais…

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes à réfléchir au passé mais aussi au présent. Jyuushiro se sentait apaisé dans son océan de tourment. Chacun pouvait dès à présent tourner la page de leur relation. Shunsui resta jusque tard le soir en compagnie de son ex et ami, plaisantant sur des choses futiles et se rappelant leurs souvenirs communs. Lorsqu'il se leva pour partir, il étreint affectueusement Jyuushiro et lui fit promettre de l'appeler si quoi que ce soit se passait et qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

-Merci Shunsui.

* * *

><p>Non non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer ! C'est interdit ^^ La suite arriveras la semaine prochaine.<p> 


	13. Chapitre 12 : Aloha

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA :** Anahlie18 : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ;) pour l'apogée, euh... je préfère l'avoir au niveau de mes écrits originaux, mon imagination marche mieux et j'ai plus de libérté pour en faire ce que je veux.  
><strong>

**Présence de rating M ici ;)  
><strong>

******Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, malgré ce petit retard de publication. Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment pour cause de préparation pour partir à la Japan expo de Bruxelles la semaine prochaine.  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Aloha<br>**

Jyuushiro s'affairait dans son appartement lorsque son téléphone sonna, il décrocha et un joli sourire effleura son visage lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, chacun devant régler certaines choses.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Attaqua directement Byakuya.

Jyuushiro aurait pu lui mentir, mais il décida d'être franc.

-Pas tellement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout les entretiens d'embauche que je viens de passer se sont soldés en défaite. Ils sont tous impressionné par mon CV mais dès qu'ils me voient devant eux, ils me reconnaissent et change d'avis…

-Mais c'est ignoble ! S'insurgea le noble, visiblement en colère. Ils n'ont pas le droit !

-Ils le font pourtant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire … Ça fait déjà cinq employeurs que je vais voir et qui me refoule… Ma carrière est finie…

La tristesse dans la voix de son amant attisa encore plus sa colère, Byakuya s'installa à son bureau et déclara faiblement.

-Viens… tu as besoin de compagnie, ne reste pas seul. Je suis chez moi.

-Je ne sais pas si …

-Viens. Déclara plus fermement le noble.

-D'accord…

-Bien, je t'attends.

Jyuushiro raccrocha et décida de se changer et d'enfiler un pantalon gris clair et une chemise bordeaux à manches courtes. La chaleur de l'été l'obligea à s'attacher les cheveux en une queue haute. Il prit ses clés et alla au parking. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa voiture, il découvrit un morceau de papier attaché après son essuie-glace. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite que la normale mais il le prit en le dépliant doucement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux sous la lecture. Il resta un moment statufié dans le sous-sol de son immeuble. Il reprit pied lorsqu'une voiture entra pour se garer. Par réflexe, il posa la main sur l'endroit où reposait son arme habituellement, et soupira quand il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait plus. Il s'aperçut que c'était une femme habitant l'immeuble.

Il souffla fortement et s'adossa au véhicule le temps de reprendre ses esprits. La menace n'était pas finie, au contraire. Il se mit au volant et se dirigea vers la demeure de son amant.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le portail s'ouvrit instantanément pour le laisser entrer. Il se gara devant l'entrée et passa la grande porte en trombe, surprenant la domestique qui passait dans le hall à ce moment-là. Jyuushiro se mit à hurler :

-Byakuya ! Byakuya où es-tu ?

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Haiko se jeta vers Jyuushiro qui dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

-Jyuu-chan ! Je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi Haiko-kun mais il faut que je parle à ton papa. Tu sais où il est ?

-Oui, il est à la réunion de la famille.

-Il faut que je le vois tout de suite.

-Papa n'aime pas quand on le dérange pendant qu'il parle. Mais je crois que pour toi il ne dira rien. Viens !

Haiko lui prit la main et avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Jyuushiro fut emmené dans le dédale de couloir par le petit garçon. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois ouvragée.

-C'est là !

Jyuushiro souffla et allait frapper lorsqu'il vit Haiko ouvrir la porte sans le faire. Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna à l'interruption, mécontents. Byakuya allait parler lorsqu'il vit le regard angoissé de son amant. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention aux membres de la famille qui commençait à vociférer et se dirigea vers le Chef de Clan. Il sortit la feuille de sa poche et la posa devant lui.

-Cela mérite cette interruption Byakuya. Murmura Jyuushiro en plaçant ses deux mains sur la table et se baissant vers son compagnon.

La mine sombre et le regard furieux de son amant fit comprendre à Byakuya que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Ignorant les effusions dans la salle il se mit à lire la feuille que son amant venait de placer devant lui. Son visage devint blême au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Relevant la tête il rencontra les regards de sa famille.

-La réunion est finie. Trancha le noble.

-Mais…

-Enzu-sama ! J'ai déclaré que la réunion était finie, alors elle l'est ! Tout le monde dehors !

-Ne nous parle pas ainsi ! Nous ne sommes pas des manants !

-Bien ! Voulez-vous bien quitter cette salle… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Le ton froid fit lever les membres les plus réticents et tous quittèrent la pièce sans poser de question. Byakuya croisa le regard haineux d'Enzu, mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Il se tourna vers son amant visiblement perturbé.

-Quand cela cessera-t-il ? Demanda Jyuushiro qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de lui.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Lui qui pensait que c'était fini… Byakuya vit le désarroi sur le visage de son amant. Lentement il se mit à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer car lui-même était inquiet. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part se protéger.

-Pourquoi cette personne nous en veut ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous. Entre les photos, les mensonges, les calomnies, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps.

-Nous y ferons face, et lorsque nous trouverons l'auteur de tout ceci, nous serons enfin tranquilles, mais pour l'instant, nous ne devons pas montrer nos faiblesses.

La caresse des mains du noble contre sa peau apaisa Jyuushiro qui se calma de minute en minute. Cela lui fit un bien fou de savoir son amant près de lui.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Byakuya… Je n'ai plus de travail, donc plus de revenu, même si je peux encore voir venir. On m'a rabaissé, et maintenant on me fait du chantage.

-Qui de ton coté connais la vérité sur notre relation ?

Jyuushiro releva son regard vers son compagnon, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la détermination.

-Mes frères et sœurs, mon père… et… Shunsui Kyoraku également.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux de surprise à l'entente de ce nom.

-Tu connais Shunsui ?

-Oui… Nous avons été… ensemble… près de quinze ans… Nous avons grandi ensemble et avons été à la même école… Il l'a appris il y a trois jours. Voyant le questionnement de Byakuya il continua. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, il m'attendait devant la porte de mon appartement. Nous avons discuté toute la soirée, et il m'a parlé de notre relation. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il reste un ami très cher et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

-Est-ce que… tu l'aimes encore ?

-Non… c'est un ami, mon meilleur ami en fait. Notre relation a été ambiguë pendant plusieurs années avant de finalement entreprendre une véritable relation de couple. Mais mon travail nous a éloigné, et il n'a pas supporté alors il a préféré partir.

-Comment l'as-tu pris ?

-Très mal, j'ai eu l'impression de sombrer dans un puits sans fond, ma vie n'avait plus de sens… Pourtant j'ai continué mon travail, ne montrant aucune émotion à mes collègues.

Byakuya se rendit compte que Jyuushiro avait très mal vécu sa rupture avec le noble, il lui prit la main tendrement et le fit lever. Ils quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre de Byakuya. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, Jyuushiro voulu parler mais deux bras l'entourèrent aux épaules et un corps fin se colla contre lui. L'étreinte était tendre et chaleureuse et il comprit alors que Byakuya souhaitait simplement le réconforter.

-Je suis là à présent… Murmura le noble alors que son visage était dans son cou.

-Je sais et je t'en remercie Byakuya.

L'enquête sur la tentative d'assassinat sur Byakuya avançait à petit pas depuis près de trois mois. Les enquêteurs ont pu trouver l'endroit d'où le coup de feu avait été tiré ainsi que la douille du projectile. C'était un calibre 7,62 mm prévu pour briser efficacement une vitre par balle. Le tireur l'a utilisé à une distance de presque six cent mètre. Autant dire que les deux hommes dans le bureau n'avait absolument aucun moyen, ni de prévoir, ni de se protéger contre cela. Aucune piste sur le tireur n'était en cours, aucun indice n'avait été laissé sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le nombre de suspect était encore bien long. Pour plus de sécurité, la police avait demandé à Byakuya de partir du pays incognito, avec seulement le strict minimum de personne au courant de cela. Il décida alors de partir pour Hawaii, accompagné de Jyuushiro seulement. Lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé à son fils, celui-ci avait pleuré, mais Byakuya lui avait indiqué qu'il devait aller à l'école et devait protéger Kyoko en son absence. La confiance qu'il avait vue dans le regard de son père lui fit énormément plaisir et il s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Ils étaient à présent dans le jet privé qui les emmenaient loin du danger et Jyuushiro s'était endormi. Byakuya le regarda et caressa doucement sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se sentait entier quand il était près de lui, ses regards amoureux, ses gestes affectueux, tout cela le faisait l'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Jyuushiro avait illuminé sa vie, la rendant coloré et joyeuse. Il se rappela alors de sa conversation et de la tristesse qu'il avait vue dans son regard lorsque Jyuushiro lui avait avoué sa relation avec Shunsui. Jamais Shunsui n'avait laissé entendre qu'il avait entretenu une aussi longue relation avec un homme. La jalousie c'était emparé de lui lorsque Jyuushiro lui en avait parlé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Hisana, elle ne vivait que pour lui, mais l'avait abandonné un an après la naissance de leur fils d'une maladie incurable.

Jyuushiro bougea et ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son compagnon. Un fin sourire franchit ses lèvres et il s'approcha un peu plus afin d'aller les chercher et de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu es heureux d'aller à Hawaii avec moi ?

-Très heureux. Je n'ai jamais quitté le Japon. Et puis, je suis avec toi et c'est le principal.

-Alors nous en profiterons pour visiter.

L'avion se posa à l'aéroport d'Honolulu. L'île d'Oahu est la plus connue car c'est sur celle-ci qu'est la Capitale. Lorsque le couple entrèrent dans l'aérogare, ils furent accueilli chaleureusement par une hawaïenne qui leurs offrit à chacun un collier de fleur. Ils la remercièrent et quittèrent le bâtiment sous les regards suspicieux des personnes présentes. Byakuya avait réservé une suite à son propre hôtel, situé en bord de plage. C'était le premier hôtel que Sojun avait implanté en dehors du Japon, et il rapportait autant que celui de Paris ou Moscou.

La suite était immense, le salon rivalisait avec celui de la demeure Kuchiki, la décoration de style hawaïenne était ravissante. Jyuushiro parcourra les pièces et trouva une salle de bain avec une baignoire à remous et une grande douche, une chambre avec un grand lit et ses draps en satin bleus et une grande terrasse avec vue imprenable sur l'océan. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le souffle chaud contre sa nuque le fit sourire.

-Cela te plait ?

-C'est… magique, c'est tellement beau ! J'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis.

Il se retourna et trouva un beau sourire ravis sur le visage de son amant. Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était doux et enivrant, sa langue alla chercher celle du noble qui vint s'enrouler amoureusement à la sienne. Plus rien ne comptait à présent à part l'autre. Juste eux et leur amour. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore donné l'un à l'autre, s'étant limité à des caresses plus ou moins osés, entre autre à cause d'Haiko, mais cette fois plus rien ne pouvait les en empêcher. Jyuushiro glissa ses mains sous la chemise du noble et vint effleurer sa douce peau pâle, le faisant frissonner. Pas en reste, Byakuya déboutonna la chemise de son amant et la fit glisser le long de son corps afin d'y découvrir un torse imberbe et musclé. Leur baiser devint passionné, se séparant le temps de reprendre leur respiration, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-J'en ai tellement envie… Jyuushiro…

Heureux, celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue et commença à le faire reculer vers la chambre, enlevant leurs vêtements un à un. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lit, il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement sur eux, les laissant offert à l'autre. Byakuya se recula et posa son regard sur le corps musclé et incroyablement sexy de son amant. Ses doigts se mirent à le parcourir. Un long frisson parcourra la colonne vertébrale de Jyuushiro qui glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe du noble, glissant ses doigts sur le membre déjà tendu d'excitation. Un léger gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce faisant sourire Jyuushiro qui se mit à masturber un peu plus vite le membre dans sa main. De l'autre, il vint torturer les mamelons dressé. Byakuya gémissait de plaisir, se retenant à son amant pour ne pas fléchir. La bouche de Jyuushiro glissait sur la peau de son cou, sur sa clavicule pour se diriger vers l'un des mamelons qu'il se mit à lécher. La pièce était remplie des gémissements de Byakuya qui se laissait faire. Mais lorsqu'il senti le corps de son amant se reculer il ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir à genou devant lui, le caressant toujours. Rougissant encore plus Byakuya se demanda pourquoi Jyuushiro avait fait ceci, mais lorsqu'il le vit prendre son membre en bouche il se senti mal.

-Non... Arrête…

Jyuushiro leva son regard interrogatif.

-Je ne veux pas… Enfin, pas comme cela, vient.

Byakuya le fit se relever et il le fit tomber dos sur le lit. Son regard devint carnassier et Jyuushiro se demanda ce qui allait se passer à présent. Byakuya se coucha sur lui, les jambes de chaque coté de son corps et plaça ses bras autour de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs retombèrent comme un rideau autour de leurs visages, comme pour les couper du monde. Byakuya l'embrassa langoureusement, glissant ses doigts sur le corps de son amant qui eut l'impression que la lave le brûlait tellement c'était bon. Jyuushiro glissa ses bras autour du corps de Byakuya pour le coller encore plus à lui. Le noble décida alors de prendre les choses en main et fit glisser sa langue tout au long du corps de son amant, ponctuant sa descente de quelques baisers. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril et plongea sa langue à l'intérieur, faisant gémir Jyuushiro qui ne s'y attendait pas. Celui-ci agrippa la chevelure ébène alors que Byakuya descendait pour venir happer le membre tendu de Jyuushiro. Glissant sa langue sur toute sa hauteur, il glissa ses mains le long ses cuisses près de lui.

-Bya…kuya… Gémit Jyuushiro qui se cambrait sous les caresses lascives.

Celui-ci mit plus de ardeur dans ses gestes et fit gémir son amant plus profondément. Léchant la verge glissant tout au long du membre et venant happer ses testicules. Il plaça une de ses mains entre ses fesses et glissa lentement un doigt en son amant. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Jyuushiro releva son corps.

-Bya…

-Tu en as envie non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors laisse-moi faire.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Jyuushiro de répondre Byakuya fit un lent va et vient avec son doigt puis en plaça un second. Jyuushiro avait mal cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Au fur et à mesure que Byakuya ajoutait des doigts et faisait ses va et viens alternant une rythme fort ou lent, Jyuushiro gémissait de plus en plus fort, se cambrant et agrippant les draps. Il frappa allégrement la prostate de son amant. Il sentait que le point de non retour allait être atteint, alors sans prévenir, Byakuya retira ses doigts et remonta vers le visage de son compagnon pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui... Viens…

Byakuya lui sourit tendrement et commença à enfoncer son sexe en Jyuushiro. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur.

-J'y vais doucement… Dit-le si tu veux que j'arrête… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

-Je sais…

Pourtant les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage prouvaient le contraire à Byakuya. Il vint les sécher de ses doigts caressant lentement ses joues alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Il s'arrêta et attendit que Jyuushiro s'habitue à sa présence. Ses yeux chocolat renvoyait le désir, la tendresse, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le noble qui se sentait envahi d'une grande chaleur. Il ressentait du plaisir rien que par les caresses qu'il sentait sur son corps, c'était délicieux.

-Byakuya…

Celui-ci accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Se retirant pour rentrer de nouveau exacerbant les sensations de plaisir de Jyuushiro qui se cambrait de plus en plus. Il s'assit et prit son amant à bras le corps pour qu'il s'assoit sur sa verge et l'aida dans ses mouvements. C'était encore plus excitant dans cette position et Byakuya enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son compagnon, laissant des griffures sur son dos. Ils gémissaient de plus en plus fort, les entrecoupant de supplique et de râle de passion. Jyuushiro se cambra et laissa sa jouissance prendre le dessus alors qu'il se répandait sur leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre. Le resserrement sur son sexe fit gémir Byakuya qui suivit son amant dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard, les laissant tout deux haletant et transpirant. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le grand lit et plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre, s'abreuvant de leur amour. Jyuushiro glissa ses doigts contre la joue du noble proche de lui.

-C'était…merveilleux…mon amour !

Byakuya l'embrassa tendrement et se glissa contre lui en fermant les yeux. La nuit était tombée laissant la chambre dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

* * *

><p>Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre où l'on s'évade au soleil d'Hawaii. Pourquoi choisir Hawaii ? Alors il y a 3 raisons ( oui oui autant ^^ )<p>

1ère : J'ai toujours aimé Hawaii avec ces magnifiques paysages

2nd : Je suis fan d'Hawaii 5-0 ... Et oui j'aime beaucoup Danno et Steve ^^

3ème : C'est en référence à ma nouvelle originale Poina ka no'ono'o(amnésie en hawaïen), une nouvelle qui se passe totalement à Hawaii et dont la première partie est en lecture libre sur mon site originale ( voir mon profil pour l'adresse ;) )


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retour de vacance

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA : Haha ! Je vous ai surpris en mettant Bya en seme hein :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.****

******Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, malgré ce petit retard de publication.  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Jyuushiro était tranquillement installé sur sa serviette sur le sable chaud de la plage d'Honolulu. Byakuya comptait profiter de ses vacances et était parti nager dans l'océan. L'ancien garde du corps de sentait mieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à Hawaii. Personne ne les connaissait et ne s'occupaient d'eux. Mais quelque chose venait noircir le tableau… les deux agents qui les suivaient depuis leurs arrivés. Ceux-ci était assez discret, mais pas assez pour l'esprit vif de Jyuushiro. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à son amant, mais cela l'intriguait. Pour l'instant ils étaient tout les deux installé au bar de la plage et sirotait tranquillement leurs cocktails, certainement sans alcool. Voyant son amant nager au loin il décida de ce lever et l'aller voir de quoi il en était. Il s'installa sur la chaise juste à coté du premier homme et commanda.

-Un Blue Hawaiian(1) s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite. Répondit la sulfureuse barmaid brune.

Jyuushiro glissa un regard vers son voisin qui tourna son visage à l'opposer. La jeune femme déposa son verre devant lui et alla vers un autre client. L'ancien garde du corps prit une gorgée, toujours silencieusement puis reposa son verre et se tourna franchement vers son voisin.

-Vous êtes très discret, je vous félicite, mais pas assez pour moi… Je vous ai repéré à la seconde ou nous avons mis les pieds à l'Hôtel Kuchiki. Je ne sais pas qui vous envoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne pas vous faire remarquer par mon compagnon. Il pourrait se mettre très en colère.

-Ukitake-san, nous sommes envoyés par Kyoraku-sama. Ce n'est pas Kuchiki-sama que nous surveillons, mais vous, ou plutôt, nous sommes chargés de votre sécurité.

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils et déclara mécontent.

-Je peux très bien me protéger moi-même ! Alors laissez-nous tranquille.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas. Kyoraku-sama nous a demandé de ne pas vous obéir. Nous sommes désolés.

-Nous sommes traqués par les journalistes au Japon et maintenant nous sommes surveillés alors que nous sommes en vacances. J'y crois pas. Vous avez le numéro de Kyoraku-sama ?

L'agent sorti son téléphone portable et le tendit à l'homme. Jyuushiro composa le numéro et attendit que son ex daigne répondre.

-Kyoraku Shunsui…

-Shunsui, je souhaite que tu rapatrie tes deux agents !

-Jyuu-chan comment…

-Tu croyais que je ne verrais rien ? Je te rappelle que j'ai été garde du corps, et ils ne sont pas très habiles pour se camoufler.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi et Kuchiki-sama.

-Je sais, mais je voudrais qu'au moins le temps de nos vacances nous puissions vivre sans être surveillé, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, mais peux-tu être raisonnable et laisser ses hommes veiller sur vous ?

Jyuushiro resta silencieux quelques instant, puis répondit enfin.

-D'accord, j'accepte, mais je ne veux pas que Byakuya s'en aperçoit, sinon c'est sur moi que ca va retomber. Je veux passer des vacances tranquilles avec lui, rien que lui et moi.

-Merci Jyuu-chan. Tu peux me passer l'homme qui est prêt de toi ?

-Au revoir Shunsui.

Jyuushiro tendit le téléphone à son voisin et commanda un second cocktail qu'il apporta pour son amant à la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Byakuya revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, trempé mais avec un large sourire sur le visage. Visiblement il c'était amusé. Jyuushiro, ses lunettes de soleil poser sur le nez contempla le corps svelte de son amant. Il vit plusieurs jeunes femmes le regarder également et sourit en pensant qu'il ne leur appartiendrait pas.

Feignant l'indifférence, Jyuushiro reporta son attention sur le verre qu'il tenait alors que son compagnon s'installait près de lui. Le regard brillant de joie de son amant était magnifique. Jamais Byakuya n'aurait pensé un jour emmener la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie, et pourtant Jyuushiro était bel et bien devant lui, souriant.

-Je voudrais que nous nous promenions ce soir.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Ici, sur la plage. Marcher sur le sable avec toi.

L'ancien garde le tira par la main et lui murmura :

-Alors montons dans notre suite et allons nous promener en ville. Je t'invite à manger dans un bon restaurant.

Surpris, Byakuya le regarda suspicieux, mais le regard qu'il vit le fit finalement sourire et se lever.

Ils déambulaient dans la ville d'Honolulu. Personne ne les connaissait, même s'ils faisaient retourner pas mal de personne de part leur beauté. Parfois leurs mains se frôlaient, leurs épaules également, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Visiter la ville avec son compagnon avait quelque chose de bienfaisant.

Sans ce rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Byakuya prit sa main dans la sienne et quittèrent les rues pour revenir à leur hôtel. Arrivé dans leur chambre, Jyuushiro retint son amant par la main et le fit se retourner pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses mains vinrent se balader sur le corps élancé du noble et l'une d'entre elle vint se loger sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Byakuya demanda.

-Pourquoi ?

- Byakuya c'est pour toi que je suis là à tes cotés, pas pour ta fortune ou ton nom. Comprend-le.

Un tendre sourire lui répondit et Byakuya alla loger son visage dans le cou de son amant. Machinalement, il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure blanche, s'abreuvant de leur douceur. Jyuushiro resserra son étreinte autour du noble. Qu'il était bon de l'avoir contre lui.

-Je suis heureux…

-Moi aussi …

Le moment était très tendre entre les deux hommes, plus rien ne comptait, leur amour était palpable tellement il était fort. Jyuushiro se recula lentement.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve.

-Mais ce n'en est pas un.

Byakuya alla vers la porte-fenêtre et entra sur la terrasse pour admirer le paysage. Il demanda soudainement sans se retourner.

-Comment était Kyoraku-sama avec toi pendant votre relation ?

Jyuushiro s'arrêta brutalement et écarquilla les yeux face à la question de son amant. Celui-ci se retourna et vit son étonnement.

-Je veux juste savoir. En fait, je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'il avait eut une relation avec un homme.

-Il n'en a jamais parlé pour ne pas me mettre en avant. Pas par honte mais par protection. Il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quoique ce soit et voulait protéger notre relation et au final c'est ma faute si nous nous sommes séparés. Shunsui a toujours été protecteur envers moi.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Shunsui, mais pas cette partie là de lui et une soudaine jalousie pris place en lui. Jyuushiro remarqua le changement d'attitude de son compagnon et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-…

Le noble ne pouvait rien dire, il s'en voulait, mais pourtant cette sensation ne le quittait pas. Et cela le dérangeait. Jyuushiro renforça sa prise, forçant Byakuya à le regarder. Il put y découvrir une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux anthracite.

-Byakuya… Shunsui et moi ne sommes plus que des amis et rien d'autre. A cause de ma maladie, les autres enfants se sont moqués de moi, mais j'avais toujours Shunsui qui me protégeait. Tout au long de ma jeunesse j'ai eu droit aux réflexions méchantes et aux regards de pitié. Seul Shunsui m'a toujours pris pour une personne normale.

Byakuya soupira en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

-De toute façon Shunsui va devoir se marier, et je suis content pour lui, même si c'est par obligation. Il le prend bien.

-Oui, il nous l'a dit à la dernière réunion. Jyuushiro cette maladie… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Jyuushiro fronça légèrement les sourcils mais répondit calmement.

-Une maladie respiratoire inconnue. Nous n'avons jamais su ce que j'avais réellement eut. Mais elle a disparue tout aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Je suis toujours suivit médicalement afin de savoir si elle va revenir ou pas.

Byakuya eut un choc et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Elle risque… de revenir ?

-Oui…

Jyuushiro vit la surprise dans ses yeux couleur acier et comprit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu brutal dans cette révélation. Il s'approcha alors de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, je t'annonce cela comme ca…

-Jyuushiro je ne veux pas… qu'elle revienne…

-Moi non plus, mais ne pensons pas à cela d'accord ? Profitons d'être ensemble. Je t'aime Byakuya.

Leur semaine était passé très vite, ils en avaient pleinement profité. Les deux hommes chargés de leur sécurité n'ont jamais été remarqué par Byakuya, et Jyuushiro les avaient vu bien plus discret que sur la plage, à son grand soulagement. C'est alors de bonne humeur et souriant que Byakuya s'engouffra dans la berline avec Jyuushiro, conduite par Renji.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé dans la voiture, seul les regards amoureux et les mains liés du couple fit comprendre à Renji qu'ils avaient passé de bonne vacance.

A peine furent-ils sortis que Byakuya du réceptionner son fils qui c'était élancé vers lui.

-Papa !

Haiko fit un énorme câlin à son père, heureux de le revoir, puis voulu aller dans les bras de Jyuushiro. Celui-ci surprit l'accepta et eut droit aussi à un câlin. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure ancestrale et cette fois ils furent accueillis par Kyoko, qui resta plus réservée. Tous furent heureux de s'être retrouvé. Jyuushiro alla déposer les valises dans la chambre du noble. Et resta quelques minutes, profitant d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir. Durant une de leur conversation, Byakuya lui avait posé une question auquel il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

**Flashback **

_Le couple sirotait tranquillement un cocktail sur la terrasse de leur suite, profitant de la brise du soir pour respirer, peu accoutumé à la chaleur hawaïenne. Il quittait l'île le lendemain matin._

_- Que comptes-tu faire en revenant au Japon ? _

_-Je vais retenter de trouver un travail. _

_Le noble c'était tu, se contentant de regarder son amant dans les yeux. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit la veille et il voulait lui poser la question. Posant son verre sur la petite desserte près de lui il s'approcha de son amant qui voyait son air sérieux. _

_-Si je t'engage comme garde du corps personnel… Tu n'aurais plus à chercher du travail._

_-Mais… Tu es sûr que …_

_-Tu m'as protégé pendant des mois Jyuushiro, j'ai confiance en toi._

_-Tu as vu ce qu'a donné ma protection, répliqua amèrement Jyuushiro en grimaçant en voyant la cicatrice qu'avait laissé l'impact de la balle sur le corps de son amant. _

_Byakuya soupira et prit la main de Jyuushiro tendrement dans la sienne, et vint embrasser ses doigts avant de répondre. _

_-Tu n'y es pour rien, et tu le sais, cesse de t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il c'est passé, tu ne pouvais rien faire, les enquêteurs l'on dit. Je veux te garder près de moi, je suis égoïste, je ne veux pas que tu protège une autre personne que moi, sauf s'il s'agit d'une personne de ma famille. Et puis…_

_Mais le noble se tut, il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes toujours sous le regard perçant de son compagnon qui ne savait plus comment réagir. _

_-Je voudrais également… que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Avec moi. _

_Jyuushiro écarquilla les yeux sous sa demande. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé que Byakuya lui propose cela si rapidement. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils formaient un couple et voila qu'il lui demandait de vivre avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il devait réfléchir. D'un coté, il souhaitait vivre avec, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas être une entrave. Il posa son verre et se leva, n'osant regarder son amant. _

_-Je… je … _

_Le noble se leva à son tour, comprenant le comportement de son amant et posa simplement sa main sur son bras. _

_-Ne dit rien, je te laisse y réfléchir autant que tu en a besoin. Mais sache que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Allons dormir mon amour. _

_Jyuushiro fut soulagé de savoir que son amant ne le poussait pas à prendre une décision immédiatement. Ils se changèrent et allèrent se coucher. Byakuya alla se blottir dans les bras de Jyuushiro. _

**Fin Flashback**

Deux bras l'entourèrent chaleureusement et Jyuushiro se senti bien. Il aimait quand le noble restait près de lui. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Se tournant doucement vers lui, Jyuushiro plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de son amant. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, il se sentait heureux malgré ce qu'il c'était passé. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour le noble était très fort, tellement qu'il du se reculer, faisant froncer les sourcils de son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… C'est rien, il faut juste que…

Voyant le rougissement de son amant, Byakuya comprit et sourit malicieusement.

-Oh… je vois.

-Tu te moque de moi, il faut vraiment que…

Byakuya vit la gêne de son compagnon et lui montra la salle de bain de la main. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur son amant, mais il y avait Haiko, et avec lui, le noble n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aimer son compagnon comme il l'aurait voulu.

-Je t'apporte de quoi te changer, je suis désolé…

Jyuushiro se retourna et vit le désarroi dans les yeux de son amant, il s'approcha de lui et posa une de ses mains sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je fais vite, je t'aime.

Pendant que Jyuushiro était sous la douche, Byakuya c'était posté devant la fenêtre et pensa à ce qu'il c'était passé. Il avait passé de merveilleuse vacance, pouvant profiter pleinement de son amant, l'aimer comme jamais, sans que personne ne viennent les interrompre. Il le désirait, mais ne voulait pas que ce ne soit que sexuel entre eux, il voulait lui offrir le bonheur qu'il n'avait pas. Il repensa alors à Kyoraku. Jyuushiro lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait aimé profondément, et une peur s'insinua en lui en comprenant que cette relation, Jyuushiro y tenait énormément, même si elle était belle et bien finie. Kyoraku allait se marier, pourquoi avait-il peur que Jyuushiro retourne avec lui ? Qu'il le quitte pour son ex ?

Byakuya serra son poing et frappa le montant de la fenêtre, énervé contre lui-même. Jyuushiro, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, le vit et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il se plaça derrière le noble et l'enlaça tendrement de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- A quoi penses-tu pour frapper le montant de cette fenêtre ?

Surpris Byakuya rougit furieusement d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'énervement. Il ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il le tourna pour le voir.

-Dit-le moi.

-N…Non…

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela me concerne ?

Le noble baissa son regard, n'osant plus le regarder, par honte de ses propres pensées.

-Donc c'est cela, ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? Si c'est le cas je m'en exc….

-Non ! Répondit violemment Byakuya en relevant son visage vers son compagnon. Non, tu ne dois pas t'excuser je …c'est ma faute…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, répond-moi Byakuya. A quoi je sers si je ne peux pas t'aider ?

-C'est… C'est à propos de … Kyoraku-sama….

Jyuushiro se crispa à l'entente du nom de son ex. Est-ce que Byakuya avait découvert les deux agents qui les avaient surveillés pendant leur voyage ?

-J'ai honte de te le dire…

-Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, dit-le tout simplement.

Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui de Jyuushiro et déclara faiblement.

-J'ai … j'ai peur que … tu ne me quitte pour … Kyoraku-sama…

Surpris, Jyuushiro en lâcha son amant et recula. Qu'est-ce que son amant avait encore en tête. Voyant le désarroi s'inscrire sur le visage du noble et sa réaction, Jyuushiro se rapprocha de nouveau et de sa main, fit lever le visage de Byakuya vers lui.

-Que vas-tu imaginer ? Shunsui est mon meilleur ami, et même si nous nous sommes aimé, notre relation est belle et bien finie. Comment puis-je te faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur à présent ? Que c'est toi que j'aime ?

-Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Pardonne-moi.

-Tu n'es pas un idiot Byakuya, tu as des doutes et je peux le comprendre, mais je suis là pour te les enlever.

Jyuushiro s'approcha et posa son front sur celui du noble, et murmura contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Byakuya Kuchiki.

La sincérité dans la voix de son compagnon fit sourire le noble et il fit le dernier rapprochement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Jyuushiro, jamais il ne l'avait ressenti. Il avait aimé Hisana, mais pas de cette manière, plutôt comme une amie, même s'ils avaient conçu un enfant ensemble.

La langue qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres le fit revenir au présent, et c'est avec ferveur qu'il embrassa son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent tendrement.

-J'vous ai vus ! Déclara fièrement une petite voix près de la porte.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et purent voir Haiko avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

-Haiko combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

-Mais je vous cherchais ! Kyoko a préparé le gâteau ! Et puis… j'peux bien vous voir vous faire des bisous …

Byakuya fut surpris par la lueur qui se dégageait des yeux de son fils. Comprenant la malice de celui-ci, il regarda son amant avec un petit sourire et se mit à courir vers Haiko. Voyant que son père allait le choper, le petit parti en courant vers le hall afin d'échapper à son père. Jyuushiro les suivit et ayant comprit la tactique de son compagnon, il prit l'autre coté. Haiko ralenti, se croyant hors de danger, mais il fut attrapé par Jyuushiro qui était arrivé derrière lui sans le voir.

-Nan ! C'est pas juste !

-Oh mais si !

Byakuya arriva tranquillement devant lui, alors qu'Haiko essayait de s'échapper.

-Alors ?

-Mais vous vous cachez tout le temps ! Et moi j'ai peur que tu m'abandonne ! Je veux pas que tu fasses comme maman…

Le noble s'arrêta de surprise, comme Jyuushiro.

-Ta maman nous a quittés pour le monde du ciel Haiko.

-Mais toi, tu as pleuré quand elle est partie là-bas, je t'ai vu, je veux pas pleurer parce que tu es parti toi aussi.

-Viens-là.

Byakuya tendit les bras vers son fils et l'enlaça tendrement. Jyuushiro c'était mis un peu à l'écart, mais Byakuya le fit approcher.

-Je partirais un jour comme ton Grand-père, comme Jyuushiro ou Kyoko, mais pas maintenant. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon cœur, je t'aime de trop pour faire cela.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas pris avec vous en vacance ?

-Nous avions besoin d'être un peu seul avec Jyuushiro, tout les deux. Mais la prochaine, tu viendras avec nous.

-Et Jyuu-chan, il va faire comme le monsieur roux ? Il va passer à la télé et dire des méchancetés sur toi ?

Jyuushiro reçu cette phrase en plein cœur. Il décida alors de prendre la parole.

-Jamais je ne ferais cela Haiko-kun. J'aime ton papa, de tout mon cœur, je veux le protéger.

-Tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Evidemment.

-Comme si tu étais mon papa aussi ?

-Je ne serais jamais ton papa Haiko-kun.

-Mais moi je t'aime comme mon papa, peut être un peu moins car papa c'est papa, mais je t'aime beaucoup comme ca.

Haiko illustra sa phrase en écartant ses bras le plus possible. Jyuushiro se senti accepté par ce petit garçon si semblable à son père. Voyant le regard de Jyuushiro, Haiko se faufila entre ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin plein de tendresse. Byakuya sourit à cette étreinte, il était heureux que son fils accepte aussi facilement son compagnon.

-Tu sais Jyuu-chan, je t'autorise à faire des bisous à papa, même quand je suis là. Il en faisait de temps en temps à maman avant qu'elle parte. Et puis c'est normal de se faire des bisous quand on est amoureux.

-Alors si la tout de suite je veux lui faire un bisou devant toi, tu diras rien ?

-Non !

Avec un grand sourire, Jyuushiro leva son regard vers son compagnon et le prit par la main pour l'approcher de lui. Byakuya voulu protester mais deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, arrêtant tout début de protestation. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, mais le fait que ce soit devant son fils le surprenait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils purent voir le grand sourire joyeux de l'enfant.

-Tu vois ! C'était pas si compliqué !

Haiko s'évada et Byakuya lui courra après. Jyuushiro se releva en riant de voir que Byakuya prenait aussi vite la mouche. Mais il était heureux, car Haiko l'avait accepté dans sa famille. Il entra dans le salon et vit que Byakuya avait attrapé son fils et lui faisait des chatouilles pour le « punir ». Ils furent interrompus par Kyoko qui amenait un gâteau aux fraises. Le petite garçon s'élança et s'assis sur sa chaise. Byakuya s'installa à sa droite et Jyuushiro voulu se mettre à coté du noble mais Haiko l'arrêta.

-Nan ! Vient à coté de moi Jyuu-chan !

Ce dernier regarda son amant et le vit incliner la tête. Il s'installa alors de l'autre coté. De sa place, Kyoko avait l'impression de voir deux parents avec leur enfant. Haiko parlait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Voyant le sourire de sa fille adoptive, Byakuya en fit de même et déclara.

-Kyoko, je voudrais savoir si cela te gêne de me voir avec Jyuushiro.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela Byakuya-sama ?

-Parce que tu es ma fille, au même titre qu'Haiko.

Rougissant, Kyoko regarda les deux hommes quelques instant avant de répondre gentiment.

-Non, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, tant que vous êtes heureux c'est le principal, et puis, je ne vous ai jamais vu si joyeux que depuis qu'Ukitake-san est entré dans votre vie.

Pour cacher son rougissement, Byakuya plongea sa cuillère dans sa part et la mangea.

-Jyuu-chan est notre deuxième papa ! Hein Kyoko !

-Oui, je pense que nous pouvons le considérer ainsi Haiko-kun.

Jyuushiro se cacha dans ses mains, décidément, ces enfants était vraiment très franc, il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Byakuya le remarqua et sourit doucement, il avait bien vu que Jyuushiro était étonné de ce faire accepter par Haiko et Kyoko, mais pourtant il devrait s'y faire, car il ferait tout pour qu'il reste auprès de lui.

Ils mangèrent sous les paroles d'Haiko puis décidèrent d'aller se promener avec Kyoko et Haiko dans la forêt près du Manoir. Alors qu'Haiko marchait devant, Byakuya attrapa la main de son amant et la serra tendrement dans la sienne.

-J'ai réfléchi et … j'accepte ta proposition, je veux dire… de vivre avec toi ici. En fait c'est ce qu'a dit Haiko qui m'a décidé. Je crois qu'inconsciemment j'avais peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas dans sa vie.

Byakuya s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jyuushiro, celui-ci pu lire de la joie dans son regard.

-Je suis heureux, très heureux, aussi bien de savoir que tu accepte que le fait qu'Haiko t'ai admis auprès de lui comme mon compagnon que tu sois d'accord pour venir vivre ici.

Jyuushiro enlaça tendrement son amant, ne se souciant pas des deux enfants qui marchait quelques pas devant eux et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer toute sa joie et tout son amour dans ce baiser. Ils étaient enlacés quand une petite voix ce fit entendre.

-Alors ca y est Jyuu-chan va vivre avec nous ?

-Oui mon cœur, Jyuushiro vient s'installer chez nous.

-Je suis content !

Et l'enfant parti en courant rejoindre sa sœur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au Manoir, Byakuya demanda à ce que deux domestiques préparent tout pour faire un déménagement.

* * *

><p>(1) Blue Hawaiian : Cocktail hawaïen composé de Rhum, de curaçao bleu, de jus d'ananas et de lait de coco.<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Une review ?<p> 


	15. Chapter 14 : Début de vérité

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA : **********Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, malgré ce petit retard de publication.******

**Chapitre 14**

Jyuushiro et Byakuya venaient de finir de déballer le dernier carton dans la chambre. Celle-ci avait changé mais restait somptueuse. Quand Byakuya avait sorti le cadre de Shunsui, Jyuushiro avait fait la grimace. Ne sachant pas si son noble amant accepterait cela. Mais celui-ci, après avoir eut les explications, l'accepta et le cadre fut placé dans le couloir près de la chambre.

-Que représente-t-il ?

-Les Alpes. En France. Nous y sommes allés avec Shunsui et j'avais trouvé ce paysage magnifique. Deux semaines après être revenu, il m'a offert ce cadre. C'est n'es pas parce que c'est Shunsui qui me l'a offert que j'y tiens, mais parce que j'aime ce cadre.

Le noble fut surpris de l'entendre répondre à sa question muette. Décidément, Jyuushiro lisait de plus en plus facilement en lui. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas si désagréable que cela, ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux.

Alors qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, Byakuya prit la main de son amant tendrement et déclara.

-J'ai eu le Lieutenant de police au téléphone tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont appris qu'ils avaient trouvé le coupable.

Jyuushiro se crispa et n'osa pas parler, alors Byakuya continua.

-Il s'agit de … Nnoitra Jiruga

-N…Nnoitra… Jiruga le… l'assassin qui à tenter de tuer Yamamoto ?

-Oui, lui-même. Ils l'ont arrêté et ils ont trouvé l'arme qu'il a utilisée, ainsi que ses contrats. Il est détenu en cellule de sécurité à la prison. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Jyuushiro soupira profondément. Il était tellement soulagé de savoir que cet assassin était derrière les barreaux. Chaque jour qui était passé depuis cet instant là, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour la vie de son amant. Il ne pouvait plus le protéger, mais pouvait encore faire rempart entre le criminel et Byakuya.

-Qui l'a payé ?

Byakuya se tourna vers son amant et vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il avait comprit depuis bien longtemps que Jyuushiro s'inquiétait plus pour sa vie que pour la sienne.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire, je ne sais pas s'ils le savent eux-mêmes. Mais qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'ennemi, mais là, ce n'est plus de simple lettre de menace, il a payé quelqu'un pour me tuer.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter cette tentative. Il aurait été seul, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais là, il avait son fils, sa fille adoptive, sa sœur et Renji, son père et … Jyuushiro. Comment pourrait-il quitter sa famille à cause d'un malade qui voulait le tuer. Et pour quel raison d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi en voulait-on à sa vie ? C'était injuste de vouloir tuer un homme, quelque soit la raison.

En colère, il se leva brusquement, surprenant son amant et se mit à marcher vers la fenêtre. Il savait que Jyuushiro arriverait, mais il avait agit sur le coup. Il sentit la douce caresse de la main de Jyuushiro, comme il l'avait prévu, il était près de lui.

Jyuushiro avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il refusait que Byakuya se campe dans son mutisme et l'oublie au passage. Il l'aimait et voulait être à ses cotés à chaque instant, l'aider comme il le pourrait et le rendre enfin heureux. Car même s'il le lui disait, Jyuushiro voyait sa tristesse de temps à autre, surtout quand son noble amant pensait que personne ne le regardait. Mais lui l'avait vu, et là, il recommençait et il détestait ca.

-Ne te renferme pas sur toi, n'oublie pas que je suis là. Ne me laisse pas en dehors de tes soucis. Je déteste lorsque tu fais cela, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.

Byakuya se retourna brusquement et s'écria.

-Non ! Je …

Mais se tut face à ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il ne voulait pas éloigner Jyuushiro de lui, mais inconsciemment c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait la même chose avec Hisana. Il se détesta à ce moment là et baissa la tête.

-Je…

-Tu ne t'ais jamais vraiment confié n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais être pareil avec Hisana. Mais je ne suis pas elle, je suis là et je t'aime, je veux t'aider du mieux que je peux, et tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-Je suis vraiment stupide. J'ai tellement peur de faire du mal autour de moi, qu'au final, j'en fais vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas que tout cela arrive à mon entourage.

-C'est pour cela que tu nous éloigne de toi dès que quelque chose te touche de trop près. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu nous fasses confiance, à ton père, ta sœur, Renji, tes enfants et moi. On est là pour toi.

Jyuushiro attira son amant contre lui et l'enlaça. Le grand soupir de Byakuya le soulagea.

-Je suis désolé, je vais prendre sur moi, et faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Chuttttt

Jyuushiro resserra son étreinte et Byakuya s'installa plus confortablement contre son amant. En fait, ils finirent couché sur le sol carrelé, Byakuya sur Jyuushiro, s'embrassant langoureusement. Plus rien n'existait à par eux, et Byakuya se sentait de mieux en mieux. Les mains qui caressait son corps, commençait à faire grandir son désir. Jyuushiro glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise du noble et caressa doucement sa peau fine, montant vers le torse pour redescendre lentement. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations, et Byakuya se releva brusquement.

-Vient.

Il aida Jyuushiro à se lever et partirent précipitamment vers leur chambre. Le noble prit soin de fermer la porte à clef, et à peine il fut retourné qu'il se jeta sur Jyuushiro et l'embrassa passionnément. Celui-ci avait vu son regard de braise et son corps se réveilla à ce désir. Il répondit ardemment au baiser de son amant, qui entreprenait de déboutonner sa chemise lentement, la faisant glisser des épaules de Jyuushiro et déposant de doux baiser sur celle-ci. Byakuya voulait son amant, comme jamais auparavant, et il le lui fit sentir en déposant des centaines de baiser sur son buste. Descendant vers le nombril et remontant vers sa gorge. Il sourit doucement quand il entendit un gémissement retentir. Il taquina de ses doigts les mamelons qui se dressaient sous la caresse, faisant grandir le désir de son amant qui se pressa contre lui. Leurs virilités se touchèrent, tendue, et un gémissement commun monta dans la pièce.

Dans un instant de lucidité, Jyuushiro enlaça plus fortement Byakuya et le fit allonger sur le lit, s'installant sur son buste, ses jambes de chaque coté du corps du noble.

-Cette fois, tu n'auras pas le dessus.

Jyuushiro ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre et l'embrassa, passant sa langue dans sa bouche et jouant avec. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, ne laissant plus que deux corps nu l'un contre l'autre. Jyuushiro parcourait de ses mains le corps du noble, alors qu'il déposait de tendre baiser partout sur celui-ci. Par jeu il s'amusa à embrasser le ventre plat devant lui, passant ses doigts sur toute cette partie, mais évitant l'objet de ses désirs. Byakuya grognait, il sentait en lui cette envie de possession, mais voyait bien que son amant en avait décidé autrement. Il releva la tête et le regarda faire.

-Jyuu…

Celui-ci se releva avec un grand sourire et alla chercher cette bouche qui commençait à émettre des objections, pas si rebelle finalement. Et enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Byakuya, son compagnon avait décidé de s'occuper de son membre qui se tendait vers lui, l'appelant, le désirant. Jyuushiro passa d'abord ses doigts, de haut en bas, alors qu'il descendait à nouveau en l'embrassant. Byakuya attrapa le tissu du lit lorsqu'enfin, Jyuushiro déposa ses lèvres sur son sexe, le faisant gémir rien que part cette action. Le noble avait l'impression que son compagnon voulait le torturer.

Jyuushiro s'amusait à le faire languir, voulant voir comment réagirait son noble amant, même si lui voulait posséder son corps. Sa langue glissa tout le long du membre tendu, allant jusqu'aux testicules et remonta vers le gland. Byakuya émit un gémissement plus prononcé quand son sexe fut emprisonné dans la bouche de son amant qui commençait de lent va et vient. Il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud, et à gesticuler.

Son amant posa ses mains sur ses hanches afin qu'il reste en place et continua ses vas et vient de plus en plus rapide et profond. Il senti alors deux mains agripper ses cheveux. Relevant la tête, il pu observer le visage de son amant, ses yeux fermé et sa bouche entre-ouverte l'excita un peu plus. Rapidement, il remonta vers celui-ci et attrapa ses lèvres pour un doux et langoureux baiser.

-Jyuu, je…

-Tu as peut être connu un autre style de relation sexuel avec Ichigo, mais moi, je veux que tu apprennes ce que c'est que de faire l'amour à la personne que tu aime sincèrement. Et je l'avoue, je veux faire durer ce plaisir. Tu es magnifique.

Il put alors voir le regard brillant de son amant et Byakuya déclara faiblement.

-Il y a… ce qu'il faut dans… ce tiroir là.

Le rougissement du noble le surprit, mais il se leva et fila vers la commode près de la porte de la salle de bain, et découvrit des préservatifs, du lubrifiant et…

-Tu…

Le noble n'osa rien répondre et détourna son regard en glissant sur le coté pour se cacher. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position car déjà, Jyuushiro était revenu et l'avait fait se retourner vers lui.

-Ne te cache pas, mon amour. Je suis juste surpris mais… je préfère le faire de manière traditionnel, il n'y a pas besoin de cela pour éprouver du plaisir. La mienne sera bien suffisante, alors laisse-moi faire.

Byakuya le regarda et soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, alors d'un regard il fit comprendre à son compagnon qu'il voulait continuer. Après un doux baiser, Jyuushiro glissa un doigt dans l'antre du noble, le faisant grimacer.

-Chuttt, tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Respire et détends-toi.

Byakuya essaya d'appliquer cela et ferma les yeux afin de ressentir tout les mouvements. Voyant que celui-ci se détendait, Jyuushiro revint à sa position initiale et baisa le sexe de son amant pendant qu'il le préparait. La chambre se rempli de gémissement alors que les doigts avait atteint la prostate du noble, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Jyuushiro retira ses doigts après plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il vit son amant assez préparer. Il plaça les jambes de chaque coté de son corps et entra doucement son sexe en son amant. Byakuya grimaça de nouveau, agrippant les draps. Lorsqu'il fut entré complètement, Jyuushiro s'arrêta et laissa son compagnon se détendre avant de continuer en lui caressant doucement ses cuisses. Byakuya commença à bouger son corps, donnant le signal à Jyuushiro qui entama un lent va et viens dans le corps devant lui.

Les sensations étaient diverses, le plaisir prenait le dessus face à la douleur chez Byakuya, alors que Jyuushiro voulait aller plus vite.

-Jyuu…shiro…plus… vite…, gémit Byakuya entre deux va et viens.

Heureux, celui-ci accéda à la demande de son compagnon et accéléra la cadence, sortant et rentrant jusqu'à la garde. Les gémissements de Byakuya était plus prononcé, plus vigoureux, augmentant le plaisir de Jyuushiro, mais également le sien. Ce dernier frappait allégrement la prostate de son amant, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il ralentissait, jouant avec le plaisir de son compagnon, faisant durer l'étreinte le plus possible. Jyuushiro attrapa de ses mains les cuisses de son amant, il le fit se relever, plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses alors que Byakuya entourait son cou de ses bras. Leur regard brillant se croisèrent et après un doux baiser langoureux, Jyuushiro repris ses vas et viens. La sensation était encore plus forte dans cette position et Byakuya montait de plus en plus dans les affres du plaisir. Il se libéra dans un cri de jouissance, se répendant sur son ventre. Jyuushiro le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, haletant et transpirant. Chacun se blotti dans les bras de l'autre. Leur front coller l'un à l'autre, ils se regardaient, heureux.

-Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour de cette façon.

-Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te faire l'amour avec mes sentiments, pas avec ce désir sexuel.

-Et j'en suis heureux, je suis très heureux… avec toi.

Byakuya caressa tendrement la joue de son amant, rejetant la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Le moment était doux et affectueux, Jyuushiro se sentait englober dans un cocon de douceur et d'amour. Se relevant, Jyuushiro attira Byakuya contre lui.

-Que…

-On va à la douche, ensuite, je crois qu'Haiko souhaite passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Acquiesçant, Byakuya tira son amant dans la salle de bain et ils prirent une bonne douche. Les baisers pleuvaient autant que l'eau, c'était doux et tendre.


	16. Chapitre 15 : La colère de Byakuya

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA : Et un nouveau chapitre dont le titre est assez explicite . **********Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à Lovely Keiko-Chan, Yayuhe et Anahlie 18 pour leurs commentaires, ca me fait vraiment plaisir. ******

******Pour Anahlie : Il fallait bien en mettre un des méchant, et puis il a la tête pour ^^******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La colère de Byakuya<strong>

Byakuya c'était réveillé pendant la nuit, et avait regardé par la fenêtre, heureux de cet événement, il avait ouvert le volet en grand et écarté les rideaux. Il c'était ensuite recouché et regardait les flocons tomber, éclairant la pièce faiblement. Jyuushiro bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

-Pourquoi les volets sont ouverts ?

-Regard, il neige. J'ai toujours aimé regarder la neige tomber pendant la nuit, je trouve cela magnifique.

Jyuushiro sourit faiblement et se redressa sur un coude avant d'embrasser son amant sur la tempe.

-Vient !

Il se leva et tira son amant dans le hall, lui mettant son manteau et l'emmitouflant dans une grosse écharpe en laine. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et Byakuya leva les yeux afin de voir les flocons tomber sur lui. Son amant le regardait avec un tendre sourire, à ce moment là, il avait l'impression de voir un enfant qui découvrait la neige. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Tu es magnifique, surtout avec des flocons dans les cheveux, ca ressort avec le noir.

-Toi, on ne les voit pas beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours comparé ta chevelure à la couleur de la neige, et ils sont doux.

En disant cela, Byakuya avait glissé ses doigts dans celle-ci et les laissa couler. Le moment était très tendre malgré le froid qui envahissait leur corps. Le noble enlaça son amant, collant leur corps afin de chercher un peu de chaleur. Cette atmosphère tranquille et calme fit énormément de bien au couple. Ils n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière du hall, donnant une atmosphère intime à la cours. Lorsqu'il senti un frisson le parcourir, Byakuya décida de rentrer au chaud. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sous la couette, toujours enlacé, et Jyuushiro lui caressant lentement les cheveux alors qu'ils contemplaient la fenêtre. Il senti le corps de son amant se coller contre le sien, et comprit que celui-ci c'était endormi. Il se plaça alors correctement et décida d'en faire de même en fermant les yeux.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut le lendemain matin par un cri près d'eux. En effet, Haiko avait décidé de les réveillé pour aller jouer dans la neige.

-Mais avant, on va déjeuner, sinon tu n'auras pas de force.

Le petit garçon sauta de joie et s'enfuit vers la porte, mais arrivé devant, il se retourna et déclara.

-Vous pouvez vous faire des bisous ! Mais pas longtemps, je veux aller dans la neige moi !

Et il quitta la chambre alors que Byakuya allait répliquer. Jyuushiro éclata de rire face au regard de son amant et le prit contre lui.

-Maintenant qu'il nous a réveillés, je veux mon baiser.

Byakuya ne protesta pas et embrassa son compagnon tendrement. Lui aussi voulait un baiser après tout. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et se levèrent.

Une heure après, la famille était dehors, emmitouflée et faisait une bataille de boule de neige. Byakuya c'était mis avec son fils, et Jyuushiro avec Kyoko. Il était surpris de la découvrir joyeuse et jouant comme une adolescente, malgré ses vingt ans.

Jyuushiro envoya une boule qui atterri directement contre les cheveux de son amant, celui-ci riposta et la bataille entre les deux hommes fut enjoué et taquin.

-Et bien Byakuya ! Tu abandonne ?

Le noble se retourna et sans que Jyuushiro puisse réagir, deux boules de neige lui atterrirent dessus. Il décida alors de courir après lui et réussi finalement à l'attraper, mais tombèrent ensemble dans la neige. Haletant, Byakuya avait un énorme sourire qui fit plaisir à son compagnon qui ne put que répondre. Haiko et Kyoko en profitèrent pour les ensevelir sous la neige.

Rukia les regardaient depuis la fenêtre quand Renji l'entoura tendrement de ses bras.

-Ils sont si heureux, je retrouve mon frère, celui heureux et amoureux. Je ne l'avais plus revu aussi joyeux depuis la mort d'Hisana.

-Ils s'aiment, et ils sont une famille, peu conventionnel, mais on s'en fiche, tant qu'ils sont tous heureux.

-Oui, entre Kyoko qui a été adoptée et Jyuushiro qui est un homme et non une femme, c'est sûr que notre famille est unique.

Renji déposa un doux baiser sur la nuque de sa femme, et caressa son ventre doucement.

-Nous aussi, on va enfin fonder une famille.

Un doux sourire lui répondit.

-Il faut que je le dise à Byakuya.

-Nous le lui annoncerons quand ils rentreront et seront sec. Et, on devrait se préparer aussi, ils rentrent.

Rukia vit son frère se relever, aidé de Jyuushiro et c'est main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la demeure et allèrent se changer.

Byakuya c'était emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture bleue avec Haiko dans le salon. Il était frigorifié par leur bataille et avait du mal à se réchauffer. Une domestique apporta un plateau avec des tasses de chocolat fumante. Jyuushiro fut surpris de voir son amant en prendre une avec un grand sourire. Il l'aurait plus imaginé avec une tasse de thé ou de café, mais pas de chocolat.

-Alors, quel est cette annonce que vous voulez nous faire ? Demanda Byakuya tenant fortement sa tasse entre ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

Le ton était chaleureux, mais Rukia se mit à trembler. Car même si c'était son frère, Byakuya était aussi le chef de Clan et avait le pouvoir sur tout. Renji lui prit la main et la serra tendrement dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage.

-Je… Et bien… J'attends un enfant, Byakuya-sama.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Byakuya avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, mais celle-ci passé, il sourit et répondit.

-Je suis heureux ! Toutes mes félicitations, Rukia, Renji. Pour quand est prévue la naissance ?

Soulagée, Rukia lui sourit et répondit.

-Dans sept mois Byakuya-sama.

-Arrête de me parler comme si tu parlais au chef de Clan, je suis ton frère, et je suis heureux pour toi, pour vous.

Jyuushiro se tourna alors vers le couple.

-Félicitations ! Cette famille va s'agrandir, et bientôt résonnera les cris d'un enfant. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Cependant, Byakuya observa son amant, il était heureux certes, mais une lueur dans son regard l'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bouleverser autant son compagnon? Il ne le savait pas, mais se promis de le lui demander lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant quelques heures. Haiko c'était endormi contre son père et Kyoko était partie dans sa chambre faire une petite sieste également.

Le noble se leva doucement et alla coucher son fils et revint s'installer sous la couverture.

-Vient.

Jyuushiro le rejoignit sous la couverture, et découvrit que son amant avait toujours aussi froid. Il le prit dans ses bras et frotta énergiquement ses mains contre ses bras afin de lui procurer un peu de chaleur.

-Tu es gelé mon amour, tu devrais aller t'allonger.

-Non, je veux rester là, je suis bien contre toi. Jyuu-chan… Pourquoi as-tu paru si triste lorsque Rukia nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ? J'ai vu ton regard.

Jyuushiro arrêta tout mouvement et resta muet quelques secondes.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué.

-Evidemment, je lis de plus en plus facilement dans tes regards.

Le plus vieux enlaça plus fortement son amant, et répondit doucement.

-Je suis heureux pour ta sœur, mais cela m'a ramené à plusieurs années en arrière. En fait cela remonte à la naissance de mon premier neveu, lorsque je l'ai eu dans les bras, il était tout petit et tout fragile, mais j'étais heureux. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que… jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant.

Byakuya avait donc raison sur sa supposition, Jyuushiro aurait voulu avoir des enfants lui aussi. Et ses préférences sexuels l'en empêchait. Lui avait Haiko, mais Jyuushiro n'avait personne.

-Bien sûr, il y a Haiko et Kyoko, Renji et Rukia, mais ils n'ont pas mon sang, et ils sont ta famille.

-Et tu fais parti de la mienne, Jyuushiro.

Celui-ci resta muet, non, il ne faisait pas partie de cette noble famille. Byakuya voyait son regard perdu, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais su comment remonter le moral d'une personne, mais il aimait Jyuushiro, et voulait qu'il soit heureux.

Byakuya était parti à l'hôtel afin de régler les affaires courantes avec Renji. Jyuushiro était resté à la demeure et la visitait. Il avait été surpris de trouver une grande salle d'entrainement, comme un dojo. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et trouva un ouvrage qui l'intéressait. Il s'installa ensuite dans le salon et se mit à lire. Le silence de la pièce lui permit de se plonger dans le livre, ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs qu'il releva la tête. Ceux-ci provenaient du couloir. Il regarda l'heure et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Haiko. Allant voir ce qu'il se passait, il tomba sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Haiko pleurait, avait les joues rouge et était retenu par le bras par Enzu Kuchiki. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête et une lueur de défi s'était installé dans son regard.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

-Je dois éduquer Haiko-sama. N'interférez pas Ukitake-san.

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils, apparemment, Haiko ne voulait pas, et il put lire la panique dans ses yeux.

-Haiko-kun, as-tu une leçon avec Enzu-sama aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jyuushiro gentiment.

-Nan ! Il … Il Aie !

Enzu avait serré le bras du petit garçon plus fort dans sa main. La douleur d'Haiko n'était visiblement pas feinte et Jyuushiro s'approcha alors. Enzu le regard avec mépris.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici Ukitake-san, alors je vous conseil de retourner au salon et de nous laisser tranquille.

-Jyuu-…chan…

-Je ne suis peut être rien pour vous, mais Haiko est le fils de mon compagnon, et vous lui faite mal, alors lâchez-le.

Un rire sarcastique s'éleva dans le couloir et Jyuushiro en était surpris.

-C'est une lubie de Byakuya-sama, dans peu de temps il va comprendre et vous ne serez plus ici. Haiko-sama venez avec moi maintenant et cessez de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que doit se conduire l'héritier Kuchiki.

Jyuushiro reçu cela en plein cœur et cela lui fit mal. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et il se retourna pour trouver Kyoko qui arrivait près d'eux.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien qui t'intéresse ! Va-t-en ! Lâcha Enzu.

-Je crois que non, au contraire. Haiko-kun vient avec moi. Enzu-sama, vous n'avez rien à faire avec Haiko-kun. Alors lâchez-le ou j'en réfère à mon père.

L'évocation de Byakuya fit sursauter le vieil homme qui lâcha immédiatement le petit garçon qui courra se réfugier dans les bras de Jyuushiro.

-J'en ai pas fini avec lui !

Enzu quitta la pièce, laissant Jyuushiro et les deux enfants. L'homme releva la manche du petit garçon et vit les traces rouges qui apparaissaient. Kyoko voyant cela, déclara fermement.

-Je le hais. Vient Haiko, allons te soigner.

-Mais Jyuu-chan ?

-Va Haiko-kun, je suis au salon si tu veux venir avec moi.

Un petit sourire lui répondit alors qu'il partait avec sa sœur pour se faire soigner. Jyuushiro se réinstalla dans le salon mais repensa à ce que lui avait dit Enzu Kuchiki. Une lubie… Jyuushiro était-il vraiment une lubie pour le noble ? L'homme se sentait vraiment mal. Est-ce que les sentiments de Byakuya était-il sincère ou pas ? Alors que Jyuushiro broyait du noir, Haiko demanda à Kyoko ?

-C'est vrai que qu'a dit Enzu-sama ? Papa n'aime pas vraiment Jyuu-chan ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Oui. Si papa n'aime pas Jyuu-chan, alors pourquoi ils se font des bisous et pourquoi ils sont partis en vacances ?

Kyoko caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère et répondit calmement.

-Je pense qu'Enzu-sama a menti. Papa et Jyuushiro s'aiment, mais nous ne devons pas nous mêler de cela Haiko, Jyuushiro en parlera certainement avec lui quand il rentrera. Pour l'instant allons te faire écrire un peu.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du petit et Haiko se fit très studieux avec Kyoko, qui lui faisait un modèle que lui reproduisait.

Jyuushiro était encore en proie à ses doutes quand Byakuya entra dans le salon. Ce dernier remarqua bien vite l'atmosphère de la pièce et s'approcha de son amant en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci sursauta et retira son épaule. Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

-Que c'est-il passé ici ? Pourquoi as-tu réagit ainsi ?

Jyuushiro ne se retourna pas et ne répondit rien. Il avait peur des réponses que pouvait lui apporter le noble. Mais inconsciemment il les voulait, pour savoir ce qu'il devrait faire.

-Jyuushiro, répond-moi s'il plait.

La voix était douce et empreinte d'inquiétude.

-M'aimes-tu ? Demanda faiblement Jyuushiro en fermant les yeux.

-Mais que…

-Répond-moi sincèrement s'il te plait.

-Evidemment que je t'aime, mais pourquoi me demande-tu cela ?

-Veux-tu réellement de moi à tes cotés ou alors est-ce une lubie, et tu me demanderas de partir lorsque tu en auras assez de moi ?

La colère de Byakuya grandit dans son corps et souffla.

-Crois-tu je serais resté avec toi si…

-Tu as eu une relation avec Kurosaki alors que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Le noble se déplaça pour voir le visage de son amant, il pu voir une sorte de colère mélangé à de la tristesse sur son visage. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Effectivement, je ne l'aimais pas, mais je te l'ai expliqué non ? Maintenant répond-moi, que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu me pose toute ses questions ? Et je veux la vérité.

La voix dure du noble crispa encore plus l'homme assis. Il inspira et ouvrit ses yeux chocolat. Ceux-ci étaient brillants.

-On m'a dit que j'étais une de tes lubies, que quand tu en auras assez de moi, tu me feras partir d'ici, que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi. Comme une sorte de jouet.

-Mais qui a bien pu te dire ses mensonges ? Tu ne le crois pas quand même ?

Jyuushiro se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de son compagnon. Il ne savait plus quoi croire, qui avait raison et qui avait tord. Il était totalement perdu.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Je ne suis pas Kurosaki, je ne veux pas que l'on joue avec moi.

-Je ne joue pas avec toi, Déclara froidement Byakuya. Crois-tu que j'aurai parlé de notre relation à mon fils si je n'étais pas sincère ?

L'évocation du petit garçon rappela à Jyuushiro l'altercation qu'il y avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. Celle-là même qui engendrait cette scène. Voyant que son compagnon ne parlait toujours pas Byakuya continua.

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? N'as-tu donc pas encore compris que j'étais sincère avec toi ?

Jyuushiro se laissa tomber dos au mur et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le noble le regarda et s'approcha lentement.

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies ?

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Jyuushiro en fermant les yeux.

Byakuya s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à être tout proche de son amant, et posa simplement sa main sur l'une des siennes.

-Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête, jamais tu ne m'as paru si bouleversé que maintenant, et je me sens impuissant face à cela. Je veux t'aider, te prouver que je t'aime, mais répond-moi s'il te plait.

-E..Enzu… sama…

Jyuushiro ne senti qu'un souffle près de lui. Relevant les yeux, sont amant n'était plus là. Seule la porte qui claquait lui indiqua où il partait. Voulant savoir ce qui allait ce passer, l'homme suivit le noble jusqu'aux appartements de son oncle. Byakuya ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer qu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil.

-Vous !

-Byakuya-sama ! On ne vous a pas élevé ainsi !

-Taisez-vous ! Qu'avez-vous racontez comme mensonges à mon compagnon ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit tout cela ?

Les cris de Byakuya étaient bien inhabituels dans le Manoir et la plupart des membres de la famille se postèrent près de la porte, derrière Jyuushiro.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vos inepties provoquent ?

-N'ai-je pas énoncé une vérité ? Demanda Enzu qui avait bien vu du coin de l'œil Jyuushiro.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je vous interdis de vous mêler une nouvelle fois de ma vie. Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens pour Jyuushiro. Vous pouvez vous opposer à moi si vous le souhaitez. Vous souhaitez donc tant que cela que je passe ma vie seul ? Que la personne que j'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé dans ma vie me quitte simplement pour vos petits projets ? Vous êtes vil, et cela fait un moment que je le sais, mais j'en ai à présent la certitude.

-Byakuya.

A l'entente de la voix de son amant, Byakuya se retourna vers lui.

-Demande à ton oncle de lui dire ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure avec Haiko-kun s'il te plait. Je pense que sa réponse devrait t'intéresser.

Le noble se tourna vers son oncle et le vit se replier dans un coin de la pièce. Sa colère augmenta encore un peu plus, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire son oncle à Haiko pour que Jyuushiro en parle. Voyant qu'Enzu ne répondait rien, Jyuushiro reprit la parole.

- J'étais en train de lire dans le salon lorsque j'ai entendu Haiko-kun pleurer dans le couloir. En sortant j'y ai vu Enzu-sama tenant fortement le bras de ton fils. Je l'en ai arrêté et c'est là qu'il m'a dit ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Kyoko avait emmenée Haiko avec elle pour le soigner.

La rage émanait de chaque pore du noble qui fusilla du regard son oncle.

-Pourquoi avoir fait du mal à mon fils ? Répondez !

-Il doit être éduqué pour devenir l'héritier de la famille, mais ce morveux ne voulait pas me suivre, je l'ai donc attrapé par le bras, mais il est arrivé.

-Je vous ai déjà rappelé un nombre incalculable de fois que je refuse que vous éduquiez mon fils ! La seule personne qui ai droit à cela est mon père, et Jyuushiro. Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils ! Et si qui que ce soit le voit faire, je vous somme de me prévenir immédiatement ! Maintenant j'exige que vous vous excusiez auprès de mon compagnon.

-Pourquoi ? S'insurgea Enzu.

-Pour le mal que vous lui avez fait inconsciemment, ou sciemment. Et si vous ne le faite pas, je trouverai bien une cache au sous-sol pour vous y enfermer !

-Vous n'oseriez pas !

-Je vais m'gêner !

-Mais enfin …

Le regard brûlant de haine que lui envoya son neveu lui fit comprendre qu'il appliquerait la sentence. Pour lui c'était une honte, jamais un Kuchiki ne devait s'excuser et encore moins se rabaisser devant une personne inférieur à lui, mais visiblement Byakuya avait bien l'intention de le lui faire faire. Il hésita quelques secondes puis finalement se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé et déclara faiblement.

-Je m'excuse.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, déclara Byakuya.

-Je m'excuse, Ukitake-san.

-Bien maintenant ne vous approchez plus de Jyuushiro ou d'Haiko, mais aussi de Kyoko et Rukia, ainsi que Renji. Suis-je assez clair ?

Enzu s'inclina simplement. Décidément, pensa-t-il, Byakuya était aussi têtu que son père et son grand-père. Lui qui pensait pouvoir en faire ce qu'il voulait, il c'était bien trompé. Byakuya s'approcha de Jyuushiro et le regarda simplement avant de quitter la chambre. Le regard qu'il reçu le fit soupirer de soulagement. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, et lorsque la porte fut refermée, Jyuushiro déclara.

-Je m'excuse Byakuya. En fait non… je suis impardonnable. J'ai douté de toi et de l'amour que tu as pour moi…

-Je connais mon oncle, et je pense que plus d'un aurait douté à ta place, alors ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu te souviennes que je t'aime profondément. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé dans ma vie.

Jyuushiro s'approcha de son amant, et l'enlaça tendrement. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, que tout cela ne soit qu'illusion et qu'au final il souffre. Il l'aimait au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et il était rassuré de savoir que c'était réciproque. Il senti de douces lèvres venir taquiner les siennes, et c'est avec passion qu'il répondit à l'étreinte. Rassuré et heureux.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Crise de l'Avent

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA : Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Crise de l'Avent<strong>

Le froid persistait, mais la neige recouvrait toujours le terrain autour de la demeure. En ce mois de décembre, c'était normal et Byakuya aimait cette saison. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de son compagnon, et souhaitait organiser une petite fête. Car depuis ce jour où il aurait pu le perdre, Byakuya avait bien comprit que son amant cherchait sans cesse à être rassuré. Il lui demandait assez souvent s'il l'aimait, s'il était heureux avec lui.

Souriant doucement, il alla vers les cuisines et prépara avec son chef tout les composants de la fête, puis avec les domestiques la décoration de la salle de réception.

-Je veux que tout cela soit fait le plus discrètement possible pour le vingt-et-un. Je m'arrangerais ce jour-là pour l'occuper. Vous avez une semaine, et je veux qu'il n'en revienne pas, alors ne lésinez pas.

-Bien Maître.

Byakuya quitta la cuisine ravi et partit en ville quelques minutes plus tard afin de trouver un cadeau pour son compagnon. Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais trouverai bien en arpentant les rues. Il repensa à son amant, celui-ci avait quitté la résidence une heure plus tôt, Kyoraku avait appelé, apparemment il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Le noble arriva devant une bijouterie, et son visage s'éclaira d'un beau sourire et y entra. Il en ressorti trente minutes plus tard avec un petit sac contenant son cadeau.

Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, il profita d'être seul pour cacher le cadeau là où son amant ne le trouverais pas jusqu'au jour J.

Jyuushiro revint en fin d'après-midi et rejoint Byakuya qui s'était installé dans le salon. Il se plaça près de lui et lui enlaça les épaules, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je suis revenu.

-Je vois cela, est-ce que ton après-midi c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, Shunsui m'a demandé d'être son témoin pour son mariage.

Voyant l'air surprit de Byakuya, Jyuushiro continua.

-Je suis content qu'il me l'ait demandé. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Byakuya se retourna et se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement. Il était content de retrouver son amant, et le lui fit comprendre en répondant à son baiser. Il glissa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure blanche.

Le jour J arriva et Byakuya se réveilla doucement dans les bras de son homme toujours endormi. Il le regarda longuement, n'osant croire à son bonheur. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il avait fait connaissance avec lui et presque huit mois qu'ils vivaient leur relation. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire, pourtant il était bien là, près de lui. Il vit deux paupières se lever, dévoilant deux magnifiques yeux chocolat encore embrumé de sommeil. Il sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur la joue près de lui et murmura.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon Amour.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il voulut se reculer mais un bras l'entoura à la taille et le fit tomber contre le corps de Jyuushiro.

-J'aime ce genre de réveil, surtout le jour de mon anniversaire. Merci mon ange, merci beaucoup.

Le noble ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attraper de nouveau les lèvres de son amant et de lui offrir un second doux baiser. Celui-ci en devint passionné lorsque Jyuushiro se mit à caresser son corps de ses longs doigts. Glissant sous le T-shirt et venant titiller l'un de ses mamelons qui se dressa sous la caresse. Le désir prit alors possession de lui et c'est avec amour et passion qu'ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre, emplissant la pièce de leur gémissement.

Alors que Jyuushiro retomba lourdement sur le lit, il déclara tout en regardant son amant reprendre sa respiration.

-C'est un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Mais ce n'est pas le dernier.

Le sourire du noble fit froncer les sourcils de son compagnon. Qu'a voulu dire son amant par « pas le dernier » ? Il se demanda alors ce que le noble avait concocté. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa présence auprès de lui pour être heureux.

Byakuya voyait le regard de Jyuushiro, et était fier de sa réaction, il le voyait réfléchir. C'était ce qu'il voulait quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Ils se levèrent et étonnamment, personne ne souhaita l'anniversaire de Jyuushiro durant toute la journée, celui-ci pensait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, mais n'était pas contrarié pour autant.

Pourtant alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon, Kyoko arriva avec un air apeuré et s'écria.

-Byakuya-sama ! C'est… Haiko dans la salle, il c'est blessé !

Byakuya se leva rapidement et courra vers la pièce suivit de Jyuushiro. Mais lorsque celui-ci arriva les lumières étaient éteintes et le noir régnait.

-Byakuya ?

-Surprise !

Les cris étaient divers, masculins, féminins, aigus, grave, et les lumières furent allumés. Jyuushiro sursauta de surprise devant ce qu'il voyait. Tout le monde était là, avec de grand sourire. La décoration était lumineuse, les tables étaient alignés sur le coté de la pièce et un énorme gâteau était placé sur l'une d'elle. Il se tourna lorsqu'il senti une main sur son bras. Le visage rayonnant de son amant était près de lui.

-J'espère que ta surprise te plait ?

-Je… je…

Tous les invités arrivèrent vers lui, il vit Haiko qui tenait la main à Kyoko à coté de Renji et Rukia, Sojun était là avec son père et ses frères et sœurs, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut Shunsui qui était resté en retrait. Celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi Shunsui ? Murmura Jyuushiro.

-Parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami, et puis je voulais te faire plaisir.

-Idiot.

Jyuushiro avait murmuré ce mot, il était tellement émut, il ne s'était douté de rien. Il regarda son noble amant et remarqua la lueur de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'être entouré des personnes qui l'aimaient. Byakuya le quitta pour laisser les invités parler à son amant. Shunsui s'approcha en dernier de son ex avec un sourire.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Shiro-kun.

Jyuushiro sursauta à l'appellation, Shunsui ne l'avais plus appelé ainsi depuis leur rupture. Il se reprit et sourit gentiment.

-Merci Shunsui, et merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Byakuya. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

-Cette fête avait l'air importante pour lui, et puis je n'ai jamais loupé l'un de tes anniversaires.

-Jyuu-chan tu viens on va ouvrir tes cadeaux !

La joie toute joyeuse d'Haiko fit rire Jyuushiro qui le prit dans ses bras et approcha de la table. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de cadeaux. Byakuya s'approcha de lui.

-Et si tu coupais le gâteau avant ?

-Tu m'aide ? demanda Jyuushiro en souriant.

-Et moi ?

-Toi, tu vas distribuer les assiettes, d'accord ?

Haiko acquiesça et ils se retournèrent lorsque qu'une chanson chantée par tous les invités s'éleva dans la salle. Haiko s'y mêla et à la surprise de Jyuushiro, Byakuya chanta en cœur avec les autres. Le noble lui prit la main et tout en chantant il le regarda dans les yeux. Quand la chanson fut finie, Byakuya serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Je vous remercie tous, et merci d'être venu.

Les parts de gâteau distribués, Haiko revint vers Jyuushiro.

-Tu as dit que tu allais ouvrir tes cadeaux !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, mais celui de Jyuushiro alors laisse-le un peu tranquille. Le gronda Byakuya, excédé par le comportement de son fils.

-C'est rien Byakuya, vient Haiko-kun on va ouvrir les cadeaux ensemble.

Le petit garçon prit la main de l'homme et ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Jyuushiro le monta dessus et ils prirent le premier cadeau. Haiko effectua sa tâche le plus sérieusement du monde pendant que Jyuushiro remerciait chaleureusement les personnes. Quand Haiko prit le petit sac et plongea sa main dedans, son père l'arrêta.

-Non, celui-là je voudrais que Jyuu-chan l'ouvre tout seul. Tu veux bien ?

-Oui, tiens Jyuu-chan.

Jyuushiro regarda son amant et prit le sac pour en retirer un paquet. Byakuya le regardait faire et aurait voulu arracher le papier-cadeau lui-même. Lorsque son amant l'eut ouvert, celui-ci resta muet en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne voyait plus que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et ce qu'il voyait était indescriptible.

-Jyuushiro ?

Byakuya ne voyait aucune émotion autre que la surprise sur le visage de son amant et voulait en savoir plus. Aimait-il son cadeau ou alors pas du tout ? Avait-il bien choisi ou pas ?

-Si cela ne te plait pas, je pourrais toujours faire un échange ou même changer complètement…

-Non ! Non ! Je … c'est… magnifique… vraiment…

Jyuushiro leva son regard vers son amant et remarqua sa peur. Il ne c'était pas aperçu que tout le monde les regardaient, et scrutait chacun de leur mouvements. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Haiko parla qu'il retomba sur Terre.

-Je peux voir le cadeau de papa ?

Jyuushiro se baissa et montra l'écrin à Haiko.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Il s'agit d'un bracelet.

Byakuya se baissa et prit entre ses doigts le bijou, il s'agissait de plusieurs plaque en argent reliés entre elle par deux maillons, donnant un joli bracelet. Il l'accrocha au poignet de son amant tendrement.

-Il y a un autre paquet qui t'attends dans notre chambre. Murmura Byakuya avec un petit sourire.

Il se releva et alla discuter avec son père et Hide. La soirée se passa dans les rires et les jeux. Byakuya avait eut raison de prévoir des chambres pour les invités, car l'alcool coulait à flot et certain n'étaient pas en état de repartir.

Lorsque la fête fut finie, Byakuya accompagna son père et Hide dans leurs chambres. Haiko était couché depuis un petit moment, et tout le monde avait rejoint leur chambre. Jyuushiro c'était chargé de Shunsui, d'ailleurs, alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre, Byakuya aperçut son amant tenant comme il pouvait Shunsui pour arriver à la pièce. Il s'approcha afin de l'aider mais s'arrêta en entendant le noble.

-Tu sais Shiro-kun… je … je t'ai toujours aimé. Et tu me manques… beaucoup…

Le cœur de Byakuya cessa de battre, il voyait la tête de Shunsui contre le torse de son compagnon.

-Shunsui, tu es soul, tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Aller fait un effort !

-Je t'aime… Shiro-kun…

-Tu es infernal, on est plus ensemble j'te rappelle.

-J'sais, t'es avec Kuchiki…mais…

-Suffit !

Pourtant Jyuushiro ne pu réagir lorsque Shunsui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Byakuya écarquille les yeux et refusa d'en voir d'avantage. Il alla se réfugier dans la dernière chambre de libre. Il refusait de voir son compagnon. Fermant la porte, il alla vers une desserte et se prit un verre de saké qu'il bu cul sec. Il revoyait sans cesse son amant dans les bras de son ex. Il vida ses verres les uns derrière les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans notre chambre ?

-Je t'ai vu. Déclara sombrement le noble sans daigner se retourner.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as ramené aimablement Kyoraku-sama à sa chambre.

-Je vois…

Jyuushiro s'approcha et se plaça face à son compagnon, il vit la bouteille de saké vide et le verre plein. Vu les yeux brillant qui n'osait le regarder il comprit.

-J'ai raccompagné Shunsui, c'est tout. Pour ce qu'il a dit, je sais pertinemment qu'il m'aime encore, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le dit. Pourtant notre relation est bien finie, je ne souhaite plus avoir de relation avec lui. Pour le baiser, je n'ai pas eut le temps de réagir, et je l'ai repoussé comme j'ai pu.

-C'est pas l'impression que cela m'a donné.

Byakuya releva son regard vers son amant, et il s'arrêta en rencontrant deux yeux tristes.

-Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? C'est cela hein ?

-Et tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ? Tu as vu au moins comment il se collait à toi ? Et ce baiser …

Jyuushiro vit alors la colère illuminé les yeux qui le regardaient froidement. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard posé sur lui, et cela le fit frissonner. Doucement il glissa une main sur le cou de son compagnon, mais celle-ci fut violemment repoussée.

-Ne me touche pas ! Si tu veux toucher quelqu'un va donc rejoindre Kyoraku-sama ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne refuserait pas.

-Mais enfin tu es absurde !

-Non ! Tu n'as pas vu, imagine ce que j'ai ressenti en vous voyant tout les deux.

Byakuya prit son verre et le vida avant de le poser bruyamment et d'avancer vers la porte.

-Maintenant j'aimerais dormir. Alors si tu veux bien…

Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à son compagnon de partir. Il ne se sentait pas capable de réfléchir maintenant et certainement pas alors qu'il revoyait sans cesse cette scène.

Jyuushiro le vit faire et aurait voulu lui parler, lui faire comprendre, mais apparemment, son amant n'était pas disposer à l'écouter. Il se mit en marche, décomposé et arrivé devant le noble, il le regarda, les yeux brillant de larme, et lui murmura.

-Je t'aime, et je te le prouverais, mais ait un peu confiance en moi. Bonne nuit.

Jyuushiro quitta la pièce et Byakuya ferma la porte. Il ne réfléchit à rien et courra se loger sur le couvre lit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ces fichus images cesse de le hanter. Son amant, de son coté, ne pouvait pas rester dans cette demeure. Pas après ce qu'il c'était passé. Il entra dans la chambre et prit seulement quelques affaires et quitta la maison. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir. Comment sa journée, qui avait si bien commencé, avait-elle pu finir aussi épouvantablement mal ? Il se haïssait et haïssait Shunsui.

Il s'arrêta sur sa place et monta dans son ancien appartement. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vendu, et apparemment il avait bien fait. Il avait l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière, quand il ne vivait pas encore au manoir. Il entra dans sa chambre, le lit était toujours là et sa commode aussi. Jyuushiro passa une mauvaise nuit, très mauvaise, il ne dormit pas, passant son temps à se tourner et retourner dans ses draps. Il réalisa alors que trois jours plus tard, c'était le réveillon de Noël, que devait-il faire ? En temps normal, il aurait appelé Shunsui, mais maintenant c'était hors de question, tout cela c'était passé par sa faute. Il se rappela alors du regard anthracite que Byakuya avait posé sur lui la veille. Il avait eut peur de lui, son regard l'avait glacé sur place, pétrifié.

De son côté, Byakuya se réveilla avec un magnifique mal de tête. Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige, inondant la chambre de lumière. Il bougea son bras et chercha de la main une présence qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se retourna en ouvrant les yeux et fut surprit de se trouver seul dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Soudain des bribes de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il fronça les sourcils. Jyuushiro n'était pas là, il devait sûrement dormir dans leur chambre. Byakuya se leva et enfila un haori avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Le lit n'était pas défait, aucune trace de la présence de son compagnon. Où pouvait-il être ? Il se rappela alors de la façon dont il était parti, ou plutôt de la façon dont il l'avait fait partir. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir son compagnon dans les bras de Shunsui.

Il se força à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit son fils arrivé près de lui.

Ce fut les trois jours les plus difficiles et sombres pour Byakuya et Jyuushiro. L'un comme l'autre se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'y avait eu aucun appel, aucune nouvelle, et Jyuushiro était resté enfermé dans son appartement, il n'était sorti que pour acheter à manger et à boire. Il passait son temps soit à réfléchir à ce qui allait maintenant se passé ou à repenser à cette fichue soirée. Il c'était vengé sur les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait acheté, les buvant comme si ce n'était que de l'eau. Il avait reçu plusieurs appels, de son père et de Shunsui. Il n'avait répondu ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Heureusement Shunsui n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller le chercher ici. Il vit alors le bracelet autour de son poignet, il était magnifique, et devait coûter une fortune, mais il l'aimait car c'était Byakuya qui le lui avait offert.

Byakuya lui, avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de son père. Evidemment, celui-ci avait bien vu que Jyuushiro n'était plus dans les murs de la demeure. Et voyant l'air sombre et l'aura qui entourait son fils, il c'était douté que quelque chose c'était passé. Byakuya lui avait répondu à mi-mot, comme plongé dans un désespoir sans nom. Et c'était ce qu'il se passait, il était resté des heures dans sa chambre, ou plutôt leur chambre, à se rappeler de cette soirée, de cette scène qui avait déclenché sa colère et sa froideur. Il avait composé plusieurs fois le numéro de son amant, mais jamais il n'avait appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, refusant de faire le premier pas. Sa présence à ses cotés lui manquait, l'odeur de lavande si caractéristique n'était plus là, ses sourires, ses regards amoureux, ses geste affectueux, tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Il avait été cherché l'écrin qui contenait la bague, le serrant dans ses doigts. Aucune larme n'avait franchie ses paupières, car il se refusait à les laisser glisser sur son visage. C'est sans aucune motivation qu'il c'était levé ce matin de réveillon. Il ne voulait pas fêter Noël, mais devait le faire, pour son fils et sa fille. Ceux-ci n'osait plus lui parlé depuis qu'il s'en était prit à Haiko.

Et tout était de sa faute, et rien que de sa faute. Il savait que Jyuushiro ne l'aurait jamais trompé, car il l'aimait, mais la jalousie qui avait prit possession de lui ce soir-là avait été incontrôlable. Il c'était senti bafoué, et s'en était prit à la seule personne qu'il voulait chérir et rendre heureuse. Mais Jyuushiro devait comprendre que son amitié avec son ex était encore ambiguë, que lui doutait parfois, quand ils les voyaient ensemble. Il avait l'impression de voir un vieux couple marié et se sentait rejeté.

Le soir arriva et Byakuya fit tout de même acte de présence, même s'il aurait voulu encore une fois se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il avait revêtu un costume mais n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre ses Kenseikaan.

De son coté, Jyuushiro avait prit une décision. Il se prit une bonne douche afin de faire partir les derniers restes d'alcool, et s'habilla. Il prit ses clés de voiture et sorti de l'appartement. Dans la voiture, un fin sourire réussi à franchir ses lèvres et prit la direction de la grande rue.

Byakuya n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée, et pourtant sa famille lui avait tendu plusieurs perches. Il était complètement hors du temps, et déconnecté. Ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit qu'il sursauta. Qui pouvait bien venir chez eux à cette heure-ci ? La domestique entra dans le salon et annonça.

-Byakuya-sama, Ukitake-san est à la porte. Dois-je le faire entrer ?


	18. Chapitre 17 : Réconciliation de Noël

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

****NDA : Préparez les mouchoirs, ou les bouteilles d'eau ... Et comme d'habitude, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, par contre les autres personnages sont à moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrai et ca me fait plaisir d'en recevoir :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Réconciliation de Noël<strong>

La réaction de Byakuya les étonnèrent tous, il ne répondit pas, et se leva pour ensuite partir en courant vers la porte. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il se stoppa brusquement, Jyuushiro était bien devant lui. Il portait un pantalon beige et son manteau noir, mais avait les cheveux lâchés. Byakuya le fit entrer et à peine la porte fut-elle fermé qu'il se jeta contre son amant et libéra toute les larmes qui c'était accumulé depuis trois jours. Jyuushiro fut prit au dépourvu face à la réaction de Byakuya, et surtout lorsqu'il entendit ses sanglots. Face à cela, Jyuushiro ne put faire autrement que de passer ses bras autour du corps du noble et de le maintenir afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsqu'enfin un autre son quitte les lèvres de Byakuya.

-Je suis…désolé, tellement… désolé, pardonne-moi.

Jyuushiro s'écarta de son amant et lui sécha les larmes de ses pouces.

-Je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi, mais il le fallait, imagine ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as accusé. J'aurais dû rester là, alors que tu m'accusais de te tromper avec Shunsui ? Je ne le pouvais pas, je devais réfléchir. Mais ce qu'il en est ressorti de ces trois jours, c'est que tu me manques, et que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur.

-J'ai passé les pires journées de ma vie, Jyuushiro, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir dit tout cela, j'étais…jaloux, mais cela n'excuse pas les paroles que je t'ai dite.

-Chuttt…

Jyuushiro avait l'impression de revivre, et les paroles de son amant lui firent un bien fou, il pouvait lire l'amour à chacun de ses mots. Il s'était senti vide pendant ce temps loin de lui. Il pressa un peu plus le corps de son amant contre le sien, plongeant son visage dans son cou. L'odeur du noble l'enivra. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un temps interminable, mais ils se sentaient enfin heureux. Byakuya ayant repris un peu de contenance se recula.

-Tu reviens ou …

-Veux-tu de moi ?

-Evidemment, tu m'as manqué mon amour. Reviens.

Jyuushiro lui offrit un petit sourire. Oh oui, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amant. Il avait vu combien celui-ci avait été perturbé par cette dispute, mais ne dit-on pas que pour qu'un couple soit heureux il faut des disputes et des désaccords ? C'était leur première, et il était légitime que leur réaction eut été aussi forte, mais à présent tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir la confiance de Byakuya. Celui-ci lui prit la main tendrement et l'embrassa doucement avant de se mettre en route vers le salon. Là, Jyuushiro reçu un petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Tu es revenu ! J'ai eu peur que tu nous abandonne.

-Je suis désolé Haiko-kun, mais je suis là à présent.

-Alors on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?

Byakuya le regarda et déclara en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure Haiko et puis nous n'avons pas mangé le dessert. Et vient t'assoir, Jyuu-chan vient seulement d'arriver.

Ce dernier regarda toute la tablée et vit les regards pétillant de joie qui lui était adressé. Apparemment, ils étaient heureux de le revoir. Rukia fit signe à la domestique de faire de la place près de son frère pour y installer Jyuushiro. Le soulagement put se lire sur tout leur visage, et un sourire rayonnant traversait le visage du noble. Il était heureux, Rukia avait eut peur pour son frère qu'elle avait vu anéanti pendant trois jours.

Une heure plus tard, tous était réuni dans le salon et Haiko s'improvisa lutin en distribuant les cadeaux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Jyuushiro se leva et lui tendit la main sans rien dire. Ils quittèrent la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras chargé de cadeaux.

-Je les avais achetés il y a quelques semaines, ils étaient cachés dans la chambre.

Le petit garçon fit la distribution avec l'aide de Jyuushiro et tous découvrirent leurs présents. Haiko émettait des cris de joie à chaque découverte. Les adultes souriaient. Ce fut Rukia la plus chargé, son accouchement étant proche, tous lui avaient acheté quelque chose pour la naissance.

La fête battait son plein, Haiko courait dans tout les sens, jouant avec ses nouveaux jouets, sous les regards de sa famille.

Byakuya était heureux, le petit sourire qui n'avait pas quitter son visage l'avait fait comprendre à tout le monde. Il glissa un regard vers Jyuushiro qui regardait le petit courir autour du sapin. Le noble se leva et vint s'asseoir près de l'homme. Surpris, il tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu qui le regardait tendrement. Byakuya prit avec délicatesse la main de Jyuushiro qui était posé sur sa jambe et l'embrassa. Il se sentait mal depuis leur dispute, se demandant si Jyuushiro lui en voulait encore ou pas. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Est-ce que leur amour était encore aussi fort qu'avant ?

Sentant la main se serrer un peu plus, Jyuushiro se tourna et vit le regard de son compagnon. Il se doutait de ce qui le tracassait, car il avait les mêmes interrogations. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement la tempe du noble et murmura.

-Nous devrons parler, mais je suis revenu.

Byakuya le regarda, surprit de l'entendre dire cela, et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers les autres membres et s'aperçut que Rukia s'endormait sur l'épaule de son mari. Il se leva et déclara que la soirée était finie et que tous allait dormir à présent. Haiko vint dans ses bras en baillant, et tous partirent dans leurs chambres. Jyuushiro suivit son amant qui couchait son fils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsque le noble revint vers lui, il remarqua son attitude tendue.

-Vient.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, Byakuya se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressorti vêtu d'un yukata et Jyuushiro n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se posta devant lui.

-J'ai remarqué ton attitude, ta crispation depuis que tu es revenu et je ne peux que la comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser convenablement pour ce qui c'est passé. Je m'en veux terriblement, et je n'ai aucune excuse à mon comportement. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, je me suis emporté et je m'en suis pris à toi. Je ne me savais pas si jaloux. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je me sens tellement…

-Chuttt…

Jyuushiro posa un doigt sur la bouche de son compagnon et plongea son regard dans l'anthracite qui le regardait perdu.

-Dans un couple, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas, mais ce qui doit être clair, c'est avoir confiance en l'autre. J'ai confiance en toi, mais à présent, tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas Ichigo, je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, et je ne suis pas Hisana, je ne partirais pas avant longtemps.

-Mais ta maladie…

-Est finie, je suis suivi médicalement, c'est normal, mais je ne ressens plus ma maladie. Je suis là et je t'aime, mais essaye de comprendre comment je me suis senti ce soir là, savoir que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi m'a fais énormément de mal. Tu es l'homme le plus puissant du Japon, et moi… je ne suis qu'un ancien agent de sécurité… C'est un gouffre qui nous sépare socialement, et à cause de cela, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu me dises que tout est fini entre nous.

Byakuya comprit alors que Jyuushiro l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il ne voyait que lui. Il se senti misérable. Il baissa la tête vaincu par son idiotie. Mais Jyuushiro posa un doigt sous son menton et le fit se relever. Byakuya put lire l'amour dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Je t'aime Byakuya Kuchiki et il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Alors ait confiance en moi.

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya se rapprocha et vint cueillir les lèvres de Jyuushiro pour un petit baiser.

-Excuse-moi… Souffla Byakuya en le regardant tendrement.

Pour toute réponse Jyuushiro s'empara des lèvres près de la siennes, et lui offrit un doux et langoureux baiser. Ses mains enlacèrent son compagnon et colla leur corps l'un contre l'autre, n'offrant plus aucun espace entre les deux. Byakuya glissa ses mains sur le cou devant lui, allant caresser de ses doigts les cheveux à sa porter. Leurs langues allèrent se chercher pour danser ensemble. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. S'éloignant lentement ils se regardèrent.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de s'être retrouver. Jyuushiro plongea son visage dans les cheveux du noble, alors que celui-ci l'enlaça de ses bras. Chacun sentant un poids immense alléger leur cœur.

-Allons nous coucher.

-Veux-tu en…

-N'essaye pas de me chercher s'il te plait, je souhaite t'avoir auprès de moi à chaque instant, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose quand tu n'étais pas là.

-Désolé.

Jyuushiro l'embrassa furtivement et alla se changer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Byakuya s'était installé dans le lit et lui sourit en le voyant. Jyuushiro vint s'installer près de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du noble qui l'enlaça de son bras.

-Est-ce que… tu as reparlé à Kyoraku-sama depuis…

-Non, je devrai lui parler, mais je ne voulais pas le faire avant d'avoir pu parler avec toi. Je ne veux plus que cela ce reproduise, et Shunsui doit comprendre qu'à présent je t'ai toi et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Je ne veux pas que tu renie ton amitié avec lui, je ne suis pas comme cela.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Byakuya se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il rencontra le visage endormi de son amant. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, et une mèche de cheveux blancs barrait son visage. Lentement, il l'écarta avec son doigt, frôlant son front. Il avait dormi comme un bébé, et se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis le retour de Jyuushiro dans la maison. Il s'était insulté de tous les noms lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la situation. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son amant était unique, jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de cette façon. Quand Jyuushiro l'embrassait, son cœur s'affolait, ses mains tremblaient et devenaient moite. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde.

-Bonjour.

Byakuya repris ses esprits et vit le regard marron le regarder tendrement. Il lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux blancs lentement.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Jyuushiro leva un peu la tête et vint s'approprier les lèvres du noble. Le baiser était doux et sensuel. Il bougea un peu et se retrouva au dessus de Byakuya. Leur corps était l'un contre l'autre. Le noble enlaça le corps de son amant, l'approchant encore plus contre lui. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui fit le plus grand bien après la froideur des trois jours passé. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, s'amusant, se frôlant alors que Byakuya glissait ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant. Le toucher de la peau était doux. Se séparant ils se regardaient avec un regard alangui. Jyuushiro se remis sur le coté.

-Cela m'a tellement manqué. Murmura Jyuushiro.

-A moi aussi. Vient plus près, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

Surprit, Jyuushiro bougea et se colla contre son amant qui l'enlaça à nouveau.

-C'est si bon de te sentir à nouveau.

Les paroles de Byakuya surprirent le plus vieux qui le regarda étonné. Voyant son regard, Byakuya continua.

-J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu, que mon bonheur avait prit fin par ma faute.

-Je suis là.

-Jyuushiro, hier soir, que… enfin… Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pas que ca me dérange, bien au contraire mais je me demande…

Jyuushiro posa une main sur la poitrine de son amant et répondit.

-J'avais besoin de te voir, de parler avec toi. Cette dispute m'a fait mal, mais cela ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, on devait avoir une explication. Alors je suis venu.

-Pourquoi ne pas être revenu avant ?

-Parce que je ne m'en sentais pas le courage, j'ai bu … je ne sais pas combien de bouteille d'alcool pour oublier.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son amant aurait pu se souler comme cela. Ce n'était pas son genre, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Je ne bois jamais ou très peu, mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour oublier. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis avec toi, alors imagine ce que j'ai ressenti quand je suis rentré chez moi.

Byakuya l'embrassa doucement, posant simplement ses lèvres sur celle du plus vieux, il ne voulait plus que Jyuushiro soit triste par sa faute.

-Je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise mon amour, je veux te garder auprès de moi.

Jyuushiro grimpa sur le corps du noble et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa de toute ses forces. Il ne voulait plus d'explication, de mots, il allait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Sa langue alla conquérir celle de son amant et l'emmena dans une douce étreinte. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leurs respirations. Byakuya réussi à faire lâcher prise son compagnon et posa ses mains autour de son cou afin de l'approcher encore plus.

Le désir éclata entre eux, et Jyuushiro débarrassa son compagnon de son yukata avec tendresse, glissant ses mains sur son torse, titillant ses mamelons délicatement. Ceux-ci durcirent sous la caresse et il céda la place de sa main par sa bouche. Byakuya se mit à haleter sous le désir qui montait en lui. Les caresses tendre de son amant avait le don de l'exciter au plus haut point. Il fit tomber les vêtements gênant qui l'empêchait de voir le magnifique corps de son amant. Ceux-ci échouèrent autour du lit. Jyuushiro traçait des lignes brûlantes sur le corps de son amant avec sa bouche et ses mains. Byakuya gémissait, il sentait la chaleur envahir son corps de plus en plus. Les mains qui le caressaient le firent haleter. Il avait l'impression de sentir son compagnon partout sur lui.

-Jyuu-…chan…

Le susnommé releva son regard vers son compagnon qui le regardait avec des yeux alanguis et plein de tendresse. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort encore et il remonta le corps pour venir cueillir un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Byakuya glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, les faisant glisser autour de leur visage, comme pour les protéger de l'extérieur. Le noble se sentait bien là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait retrouvé.

-J'aime mon cœur, je t'aime de toute mes forces.

-Je le sais… Murmura Jyuushiro, heureux.

Jyuushiro se sentait entier. L'entendre lui dire ces mots était plus beau que tout. Il embrassa son amant le plus tendrement possible, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Lorsqu'il cassa le baiser de petites larmes couvaient dans les yeux mi-clos de son compagnon. Doucement il vint les sécher par ses baisers et murmura.

-Je suis là, et je ne partirais plus, je t'aime Byakuya.

Il reprit son exploration, Byakuya était perdu dans ses désirs. Il sentait de nouveau les baisers de son amant sur son corps, c'était délicieux. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jyuushiro qui avait atteint son membre et le caressait de sa langue. La torture était douce, et il gémit de plus en plus fort à mesure que Jyuushiro accélérait ses mouvements. Il voulu retenir son amant mais celui-ci ne céda pas avant qu'il jouisse en un long gémissement. Jyuushiro n'en pouvait plus, il voulait posséder ce corps, et ne laissa pas le temps à son noble amant de reprendre ses esprit il plongea un doigt en lui, le faisant se tendre sous l'intrusion.

-Jyuuuu… Haleta Byakuya qui fermait les yeux de douleur.

Jyuushiro ne cessait d'embrasser le ventre de son amant. Glissant doucement son doigt, Jyuushiro fit en sorte que les sensations soit plus forte. Il fit un doux va et vient tout en continuant ses baisers qui s'aventurait partout. Lorsqu'il senti son amant se détendre un passa un second doigt et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le râle de plaisir venir de la gorge de son amant quand il frappa sa prostate. Il continua ses va et vient et lorsqu'il sentit son amant prêt, il retira ses doigts et vint placer on membre devant l'entrer.

-Tu es prêt mon amour ?

-Oui… viens, j'ai envie de toi.

-J'arrive.

Doucement il glissa en lui, voyant son amant grimacer de douleur, il vint attraper ses mains qui se crispaient sur les draps. Il les enlaça avec tendresse et commença doucement ses va et vient. Il voyait le noble grimacer et fit en sorte que la douleur s'estompe.

-Plus fort … Lâcha son amant en ouvrant ses yeux brillant de désir.

Jyuushiro accéda à sa requête et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Byakuya avait chaud, très chaud et gémissait de plus en plus, il avait l'impression de se perdre dans le plaisir. Il entendait les faibles gémissements de son amant qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Jyuushiro avait emprisonné son membre tendu et le masturbait au rythme de ses coups de butoirs.

Byakuya se perdait de plus en plus alors que Jyuushiro faisait monter son plaisir jusqu'au point de non retour.

-Bya…

-Je... Je vais…

-Ensemble…

Tout deux se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, criant leurs plaisirs et haletant fortement. Fatigué, Jyuushiro se laissa tomber près du noble qui passa un bras possessif autour de lui. Levant la tête, il regarda l'heure afficher… sept heures quarante du matin ! Il était épuisé par toutes ces péripéties. Il sentit le souffle de son amant dans son cou, apparemment, celui-ci c'était vite endormi. Il s'installa correctement, gardant Byakuya contre lui, et s'endormit du sommeil du juste et apaisé d'avoir retrouvé son amant.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Ennemi

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Je remercie toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le couple était assis dans le salon avec Rukia et Renji. Depuis le retour de Jyuushiro, le noble n'avait de cesse de se rapprocher de lui. La moindre minute qu'il passait avec lui, il la savourait comme si c'était la dernière. Mais un nuage flottait encore autour d'eux… L'homme qui avait commandité l'assassinat de Byakuya. Il devait se rendre au commissariat de police l'après-midi même pour connaitre son nom. Il avait peur, et en même temps il avait hâte d'y être. Enfin cet homme allait être enfermé et il pourrait respirer un peu et ne plus regarder partout quand il n'était pas chez lui. Jyuushiro le vit froncer les sourcils.<p>

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Cet après-midi je dois me rendre au commissariat.

-Pour l'homme qui veut te tuer ?

-Oui.

-Je viendrais avec toi, je suis concerné.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, oui Jyuushiro était mêlé à cela, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait que toute cette histoire soit finie pour de bon, qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à cela.

Renji les déposa devant le bâtiment, et Byakuya et Jyuushiro entrèrent dans le sas de sécurité. Certain agent de police s'inclinèrent devant eux en les reconnaissant, d'autre avaient un regard incrédule face à Jyuushiro. Ils virent arriver devant eux, un homme chauve, jeune avec du maquillage au bord des yeux. Ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'étonnement, car malgré cela, il semblait froid malgré son sourire.

-Bonjour Kuchiki-sama, Ukitake-san, je suis le Lieutenant Ikkaku, je vais vous conduire auprès du commissaire.

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent devant un grand bureau aux murs vitrés. Ikkaku ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. Un homme immense les attendaient debout près de la fenêtre. Il hurlait littéralement au téléphone.

-Je vous pris d'excuser le commissaire, il s'énerve assez facilement, mais n'est pas vraiment méchant.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha enfin, L'homme se retourna et rencontra un regard anthracite.

-Oh, Kuchiki-sama, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Quelques minutes.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis le commissaire Kenpachi. C'est moi qui suis en charge de l'enquête. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Le couple s'installa, et Kenpachi les regarda faire, il savait qu'Ukitake n'était plus le garde du corps du noble, alors que faisait-il ici ?

Byakuya remarqua le regard qui passait de lui à son amant, mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir…

-Bien, je vous ai convoqué car nous avons arrêté l'homme qui cherchait à vous tuer. Il s'agit d'Aizen Sosuke…

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche de surprise, Aizen était le commanditaire ? Il se mit à trembler, et se rappela que c'était grâce à son témoignage que l'entreprise d'Aizen avait été fermé, et c'est lui qui avait prit la place dans la société japonaise, en devenant la plus grosse entreprise. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles mauvaise et pleine de haine qu'il avait prononcée. Jyuushiro le remarqua et se tourna vers lui.

-Kuchiki-sama ?

La voix de son amant le fit sursauter, et surtout le fait qu'il emploi son nom de famille. Il n'osa pas le regarder mais plongea son regard dans celui du commissaire.

-Est-ce qu'il … est emprisonné ?

-Oui, nous l'avons appréhendé alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir du pays. Nous l'avons placé en isolement à la prison fédérale. Il a refusé de prononcé un mot, il se contente de sourire sadiquement. Son avocat, Tosen, prépare sa défense. Mais nos preuves sont irréfutables. Et puis vous avez la cicatrice et Nnoitra à tout avoué. Aizen l'a payé une grosse somme pour vous tuer. Une chance qu'il vous ais loupé.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Vous, Ukitake-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san et moi.

-D'accord. Que va-t-il se passé maintenant ?

-Nous allons les interroger, et l'affaire va être transmise au bureau du juge. Nous avons fait notre travail, à présent, c'est aux avocats de faire le leur. J'ai su que le vôtre était Yamamoto-sama, cela ne risque pas de porter préjudice avec Nnoitra ?

-Non, Cette affaire est finie depuis bien longtemps maintenant. De plus il a toujours été l'avocat de la famille. Et il est très compétant.

-Bien, j'ai encore du travail, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Byakuya inclina la tête et il se leva, suivit de Jyuushiro. Ils quittèrent le commissaire en le remerciant, et quittèrent le bâtiment. Renji les attendaient toujours et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Alors que Renji démarrait, Byakuya poussa un long soupir en regardant les immeubles défilés devant ses yeux. Une main attrapa tendrement la sienne et il se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci l regardait avec amour, et par ce geste il lui donnait du courage. Lui aurait voulu aller dans cette prison et tuer de ses mains cet homme dépourvu de sentiment et doté d'un ego surdimensionné. Aizen Sosuke était connu pour être un homme mesquin et incroyablement puissant, mais à cause de cela il a provoqué la chute de son empire, et c'était retrouvé ruiné, obligé de vivre dans un petit appartement.

Byakuya demanda a Renji de s'arrêté lorsqu'il vit une pâtisserie. Sans attendre qui que ce soit, le noble se faufila dans la boutique et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un carton dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Renji.

-Tu es inconscient de sortir comme cela sans nous prévenir ? Ragea Jyuushiro, qui ne supportait de voir son amant être sans surveillance.

Byakuya soupira et répondit calmement.

-Ce sont les desserts de ce soir, et je fais encore ce que je veux, si tu crois que je suis imprudent tu as tord, j'avais regardé aux alentour avant de faire cela.

Jyuushiro ne répondit rien et prit seulement son amant dans ses bras et lui murmura.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose d'inconscient, je ne veux pas te perdre, alors ne te met pas en danger s'il te plait.

Il fini sa phrase par un simple baiser sur la tempe. Byakuya comprit alors l'étendu de l'amour de son compagnon, et comprit qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête, inquiétant son amant pour rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir, Byakuya alla déposer le carton dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine avant de retourner auprès de son amant. Il l'enlaça de ses bras et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Jyuushiro se retourna et vit le regard triste du noble. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébène et répondit doucement.

-Je le sais, mais à l'avenir, ne fait plus cela, ou prévient-moi et je viendrais avec toi.

-D'accord.

Pour sceller leur accord, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge de fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent et virent Renji accompagné de Rukia. Le ventre de la jeune femme avait bien grossi, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle garde ses mains dessus en signe de possession.

-Maintenant que nous sommes revenus à la maison …

-Qui est le salopard qui a voulu te tuer ! Ragea Rukia en fronçant les sourcils d'énervement.

En temps normal, Byakuya aurait rit de la voir ainsi mais il n'en était rien. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et répondit calmement.

-Il s'agit d'Aizen Sosuke. A ce que j'ai pu en déduire il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte. Il n'a pas du apprécier de voir son entreprise couler avec lui lors de sa cessation d'activité. Il m'en veut et a voulu se venger.

-Mais comment peut-on être aussi mauvais ?

-Ca je ne saurais te répondre Rukia, mais n'y pensons plus d'accord, c'est fini maintenant. Tout ce passera au tribunal.

-Tu as raison… Je vais m'allonger, je suis épuisé. Elle me prend toute mon énergie.

-Elle ?

-Ah oui… nous avons su aujourd'hui que j'attendais une petite fille.

Byakuya prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la félicita chaleureusement alors que Jyuushiro en faisait de même avec Renji en lui serrant la main affectueusement. Un énorme poids c'était enlevé des épaules de Byakuya qui se sentait plus apaisé, et Jyuushiro l'avait bien remarqué, il devenait plus chaleureux, plus tendre et aimant qu'auparavant. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, il appréciait ce changement.

Byakuya était couché contre Jyuushiro dans leur lit, la tête sur son torse et d'un doigt il s'amusait à faire de petit cercle sur le ventre de son amant. Le moment était doux. Jyuushiro avait encerclé son corps de son bras et de sa main libre glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène devant lui.

-J'aime ces moments-là avec toi, avoua Byakuya.

-Moi aussi, je me sens bien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela.

-Même avec Shunsui ?

Jyuushiro se crispa, il n'aimait pas quand Shunsui revenait dans leur conversation, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir qu'il préférait oublier. Byakuya le ressenti et déposa un baiser sur le ventre de son amant.

-Je veux juste savoir.

-Comme dans tous les couples, il y avait de la tendresse… mais ce n'était pas pareil. Shunsui s'occupait de moi, mais j'avais plus l'impression d'avoir un garde malade qu'un compagnon. Il s'inquiétait sans cesse de ma maladie, si je ne souffrais pas, s'occupait de moi quand j'avais mes crises et que j'étais trop affaibli pour m'occuper de moi-même. Je me sentais mal à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'urgence auprès de moi, j'avais plus l'impression d'être un poids pour lui qu'autre chose. Quand ma maladie à soudainement disparu, j'ai pensé que notre relation serait plus sereine, plus joyeuse, mais cela a été le contraire, je partais tout le temps en mission de sécurité, lui s'occupait de son Clan et de ses affaires, et on ne se voyait presque plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il cessait notre relation.

Byakuya ne disait rien, il écoutait son amant tout en continuant ses gestes.

-J'ai eu l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête, que mon monde s'effritait. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal quand il est parti, et puis mon père m'a aidé à surmonter tout cela, à me faire revivre en quelque sorte. Et je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné pendant cette période. Mais maintenant, je t'ai toi, je t'ai repoussé et repoussé mes sentiments parce que je ne voulais pas revivre cela avec toi. La douleur de ma séparation planait toujours dans mon cœur, mais pourtant je me suis rendu compte, avec bien du mal, que tu tenais sincèrement à moi, alors j'ai dérogé la règle de l'agence ce soir là. Et je n'en suis pas déçu.

Le noble se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, sans rien dire. Il s'approcha de lui, et le prit simplement dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, ce seul geste montrait à Jyuushiro combien son compagnon l'aimait.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la chambre. Jyuushiro caressait tendrement le dos de son amant. C'était agréable pour tout les deux. Le couple se leva et profita de la famille. Haiko s'amusait comme un petit fou avec Jyuushiro et ses nouveaux jouets.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas vu le cadeau de Jyuushiro, remarqua Rukia en regardant l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son beau-frère.

Byakuya la regarda, surpris de la remarque de sa sœur.

-Il est toujours dans ma chambre, je…

-Tu doute ?

Un soupir lui répondit, elle vit son frère devenir lasse. Elle posa une main sur la sienne.

-Tu as peur ?

-En fait… non, je … avec ce qu'il c'est passé, j'avais peur mais plus maintenant, notre relation est tout ce que je souhaitais, et je n'ai aucune raison de la garder dans la chambre.

-Mais…

Le noble resta silencieux quelques instants, en fait, il voulait le lui offrir, mais il avait peur. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais en lui, il ressentait quelque chose…

-Est s'il… refusait ?

-Non ca m'étonnerait, tu l'as bien vu à Noël. Il t'aime profondément.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, car Jyuushiro revenait vers son compagnon s'asseyant à ses cotés et Haiko monta sur ses genoux, ce qui surprit tout le monde. D'habitude, le petit garçon préférait s'installer sur son père, mais ce dernier le regarda s'installer confortablement dans les bras de Jyuushiro. Celui-ci remarqua le petit sourire de Byakuya et l'enlaça d'un bras, le rapprochant de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura dans son oreille.

-Je suis heureux.

Byakuya se glissa un peu plus près et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jyuushiro et caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils qui avait mit son pouce dans sa bouche et ses yeux papillonnaient déjà de fatigue.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Byakuya se prenait la tête. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Pourtant il était capable de faire beaucoup de chose, mais ca… Il ne le savait pas. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu Hisana, mais cela avait été arrangé, même s'il l'avait aimé. Le noble était en train de parcourir son bureau de l'hôtel en long en large et en travers. Renji le voyait faire, et lorsqu'il en eu marre de le voir faire, il lui attrapa le bras et le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

-Maintenant cesse de gigotter ! Tu me donne la nausée, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je te vois comme ca.

Byakuya soupira profondément en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

- Tout les hôtels tournent correctement, la saison s'annonce très bonne. A Honolulu tout est complet pour la saison estivale, celui de Shanghai est au trois quarts rempli et celui de Paris rivalise avec le Ritz. Quand à ici… ton affaire a ameuté du monde ainsi que le festival. Alors dit-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le noble se tourna vers son beau frère et celui-ci remarqua ses yeux brillants

-C'est à propos de Jyuushiro…

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, non. En fait, c'est même l'inverse, tout ce passe bien, mais Rukia m'a demandé pour le cadeau. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Surpris, Renji regarda son beau-frère, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi hésitant depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il le voyait enfin comme un homme normal.

-Pourquoi ne pas passer une soirée tout les deux et profiter de ce moment ?

Un sourire fleuri sur le visage de Byakuya, il aimerait bien faire cela, mais comment le prendrait son fils et sa fille ? Il ne savait pas s'ils seraient d'accord. Pourtant, la perspective de passer quelques heures seul avec son amant lui donnait de l'énergie. Il prit son téléphone et s'installa loin de Renji qui le regardait faire étonner. Il ne savait pas quel parole avait pu le rendre ainsi mais il en était content.

Le reste de la journée se passa au mieux et Byakuya avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Dans la voiture Renji osa demander.

-Que t'arrive-t-il pour être aussi ravi ?

-Quelque chose, mais je ne dirais rien.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir et Byakuya se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, il savait que Jyuushiro n'était pas dans les murs, il l'avait prévenu qu'il partait voir son père. Il avait donc tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer.

Lorsque Jyuushiro arriva enfin, Kyoko lui indiqua de la suivre. Surpris il obéi et il s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte en bois finement ouvragé, et ouvrit doucement avant de s'écarter et d'indiquer à l'homme d'entrer. Elle referma lorsque ce fut fait et quitta le couloir avec un petit sourire radieux.

* * *

><p>Et oui j'ai enfin dévoilé le nom du commanditaire lors de l'attaque à l'hôtel.<p>

Vous avez aimez ?


	20. Chapitre 19 : Libération

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Merci pour vos reviews. Pour répondre à l'anonyme anonyme ( puisqu'il n'y a aucun nom) ces derniers chapitres ne sont relu que par moi, et à force de lire et relire, on ne voit plus nos fautes. Mais j'essaye de les corriger comme je peux. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Libération<strong>

Jyuushiro écarquillait les yeux par ce qu'il voyait. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies illuminait la pièce de leurs lumières la rendant tamisé. Il put voir une table recouverte de plats divers et variés ainsi que des verres et des bouteilles. Il s'avança et tourna la tête pour découvrir un peu plus la pièce. Elle avait l'air assez petite, les murs reflétait la lumière et une simple calligraphie avec le nom Kuchiki était accrochée sur le pan de gauche. Jyuushiro entendit alors un bruit dans une autre pièce et en vit sortir son noble amant. Il fut stupéfait par son habillement, en fait il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique.

Byakuya arborait un magnifique kimono noir fermé par un obi rouge sang. Ses manches tombaient sur ses mains, les cachant en dessous. Ses cheveux libre de tout obstacle, encadrait son beau visage fin et bien dessiné. Ils se regardaient, l'un tendrement, l'autre surprit.

-Que… qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela? Balbutia Jyuushiro, en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Il s'agit d'une soirée rien qu'à nous.

Byakuya s'approcha de son amant et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il lui prit ensuite la main et le fit avancer vers la pièce d'où il était sorti un peu plus tôt.

-Entre et change-toi, tu seras plus à l'aise. Je t'attends ici.

Jyuushiro n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte se referma. Devant lui trônait un grand lit dont l'édredon était d'un blanc immaculé. Seul une commode s'ajoutait à l'ameublement de la pièce. Il découvrit un magnifique kimono bleu sur le lit. Il ne savait pas ce que mijotait son amant, mais passé quelques heures seul avec lui le réjouissait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il se changea et après avoir regarder si aucun faux pli n'apparaissait sur le vêtement, ouvrit de nouveau la porte et se présenta dans la salle où l'attendait Byakuya silencieusement. Celui-ci se tourna à l'entente de la porte qui s'ouvre et sourit doucement. Son amant était magnifique, il avait bien fait de choisir du bleu, cela relevait la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Je peux en dire autant avec toi, mais peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as mijoté s'il te plait ? Je ne connaissais pas ces pièces, et pourquoi tout cela, je ne comprends pas.

Byakuya s'approcha de nouveau de son compagnon et lui répondit.

-Je voulais passer du temps, rien que toi et moi, en amoureux, sans personne autour de nous. Haiko est avec Rukia et Renji et Kyoko est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. J'ai bien vu que tu te posais des questions. Depuis ton retour nous n'avons presque jamais été seuls, et je veux que l'on passe du temps ensemble, te faire comprendre que je t'aime sincèrement. Alors que dirais-tu de manger ?

Jyuushiro ne savais pas quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé passer une soirée comme celle-là. Etrangement, il se sentait bien et ne refusa pas le baiser que lui offrit son noble amant. Il l'enlaça tendrement, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Bizarrement, il savait que cette soirée était importante pour l'un comme pour l'autre, car il savait que même s'ils s'aimaient, les précédents événements avaient laissé des traces.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table et commencèrent à grignoter dans les plats en parlant de leur journée respective. Jyuushiro appris à son amant que son père était ravi de leur relation et qu'il voulait les voir heureux.

-Je suis content qu'il m'accepte, et je suis heureux que ma famille t'accepte également, car, je n'aurais pas pu choisir entre toi et ma famille.

-Jamais je ne te demanderais de choisir, je veux simplement ton bonheur.

Sur ces mots, Jyuushiro alla chercher la main de son amant sur la table et enlaça ses doigts aux siens avec une lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux. Byakuya se leva et vint s'installer tout près du plus âgé qui l'entoura d'un bras possessif.

La soirée se passa dans l'amour et la tendresse, ils s'embrassaient parfois chastement, parfois plus passionnément. Après avoir fini de manger, Byakuya entraina son compagnon dans une autre pièce que la chambre, celle-ci accueillait un canapé aux dimensions immense en velours beige. A la surprise de Jyuushiro, il s'installa en tailleur dessus et l'invita à le rejoindre.

-Jamais je ne t'ai vu prendre une position autre que celle que tu as d'habitude.

-Parce que c'est instinctif, mais j'aime aussi m'installer de cette façon. Vient contre moi.

Jyuushiro se plaça près du noble, mais celui-ci en décida autrement, et l'attrapa par la taille afin qu'il se colle à lui, et l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant passionnément. Lorsque le baiser cassa, Jyuushiro s'installa de façon à être contre son amant mais sans lui faire mal et ils reprirent leurs baisers. Mais avant que leurs désirs ne montent de trop, Byakuya s'éloigna un peu et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon et déclara.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi aimé. Je suis heureux avec toi, et je veux rester avec toi Jyuushiro.

Il leva un bras qu'il passa derrière lui et lorsqu'il l'a fit revenir devant eux il avait une petite boite dans la paume de sa main. Jyuushiro la regarda sans rien dire, en fait il était trop ému pour parler. Le voyant, Byakuya prit la petite boite et l'ouvrit devant les yeux de son compagnon.

-Normalement, c'était le cadeau que je devais t'offrir le soir de ton anniversaire, mais je trouve que maintenant c'est le meilleur moment. Je tiens sincèrement à toi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, et avec cette bague, je t'offre mon amour sincère et ma vie. Accepte-tu que je te l'offre ?

Le mutisme de Jyuushiro inquiéta Byakuya qui baissa son regard vers lui, et ce qu'il découvrit le prit au dépourvu. Sur les joues de l'homme contre lui glissait des larmes. Tendrement il les sécha de sa main et fit lever le visage pour qu'il le regarde.

-Mon amour…

Jyuushiro essaya de se reprendre, mais ce fut peine perdue, il était tellement stupéfait, mais aussi tellement heureux. Il murmura faiblement.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses m'aimer aussi sincèrement, et aussi profondément. Je… j'accepte Byakuya, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Le sourire de Byakuya lui répondit et celui-ci prit la bague entre ses doigts et la glissa tendrement à l'annulaire de son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle fut glissée, il déposa un tendre baiser dessus avant de se pencher et d'offrir un merveilleux baiser à son amant. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux et leur amour. Jyuushiro se tourna et s'installa correctement contre le corps de son compagnon afin d'être plus libre pour caresser le corps contre lui. Le désir s'éleva dans la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre fut des gémissements et des râles. Les deux hommes s'offraient l'un à l'autre, ne pensant qu'à leur amour et leur désir. Lorsque Jyuushiro retomba sur le canapé, il haletait et transpirait, mais Byakuya capta son regard et déclara.

-J'en ai encore envie…

Cette simple phrase fit remonter le désir de Jyuushiro qui le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Alors on va assouvir cela sans attendre. Mais avant j'ai aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Rien de grave ? Tu avais ta visite aujourd'hui et… Byakuya commençait à paniquer.

-Du calme mon amour. Oui j'avais ma visite chez mon médecin aujourd'hui et… Il m'a annoncé que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter. Apparemment tout est redevenu normal, et je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter pour ma maladie, elle a complètement disparue. Je serais toujours moins endurant, mais je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter comme je le faisais depuis si longtemps.

Seul un grand sourire lui répondit, mais cela valait tout les mots du monde. Jyuushiro savait que même s'il n'en parlait pas, Byakuya s'inquiétait lui aussi de voir sa maladie revenir un jour et qu'elle ne l'emporte loin de lui. Le noble se rapprocha un peu plus et lui offrit un doux baiser plein de tendresse et de joie.

-Je suis si heureux.

Jyuushiro se leva avec Byakuya contre lui et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Ce lit me parait très approprié, vient.

Jyuushiro tira le noble et le fit tomber sur le lit. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le faire autant de fois, mais l'amour de son amant lui donnait de l'énergie. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés au milieu des draps défait. Jyuushiro avait posé sa tête contre le torse de son amant, au niveau du cœur et l'écoutait battre.

-Je suis exténué, déclara Byakuya en caressant doucement les cheveux de son compagnon.

-Alors il faudrait peut être dormir.

Ils s'installèrent correctement et s'endormirent profondément, enlacés et heureux.

Comme il l'avait compris, le jugement d'Aizen fut retransmis à la télé. Son avocat le lui avait annoncé quand ils s'étaient vus pour l'affaire et son passage à la barre. Malheureusement, ce qu'il craignait était aussi arrivé. L'avocat d'Aizen, Hinamori Momo, sorti le grand jeu en faisant passer sa relation avec Jyuushiro comme sale et non toléré par la population, mais l'esprit tortueux de Kurotsuchi avait démonté ses arguments, et Byakuya voyait Aizen pâlir de minutes en minutes avec le plaidoyer de l'avocat. Yamamoto, lui, avait laisser son associé s'occuper du plaidoyer et ne le regrettait pas.

Maintenant, Byakuya se retrouvaient devant une meute de journalistes, accompagné de Jyuushiro et Renji, ainsi que son avocat, et était complètement enseveli sous les questions. Il se pencha vers son compagnon et lui murmura.

-J'y suis obligé maintenant, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu reste avec moi.

Seul un sourire répondit à l'ancien garde du corps qui resta près du noble alors que celui-ci se tournait vers les journalistes.

-Je vais répondre à vos questions, alors s'il vous plait un peu de calme.

Les journalistes se calmèrent et Byakuya désigna le premier journaliste qui posa sa question.

-Tout ce qu'il c'est passé il y a quelques mois, quand vous disiez n'avoir aucune relation, c'était un mensonge ?

-Non. C'était la vérité.

-Pourtant Ukitake-san est là, et nous avons tous entendus vos réponses dans ce tribunal.

-Ukitake-san et moi-même avons bien une relation ensemble, seulement, elle n'a démarré que lors du mariage de ma sœur, pas avant. En fait, je peux même vous remercier sincèrement, tous autant que vous êtes, car sans vous, jamais tout cela ne se serait passé, et je ne serais pas comblé aujourd'hui. Ukitake-san est un homme admirable et sincère. Vous nous avez ridiculisés, descendant notre fausse relation à ce moment-là, mais c'est ce qui nous a rendus plus fort.

-Pourtant vous avez toujours avoué respecter votre deuil.

-Il faut bien qu'il cesse un jour ou l'autre, mais je respecte toujours ma femme.

-Ukitake-san, commença un homme à la voix grave. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de vivre avec l'homme le plus riche du Japon ?

Jyuushiro fut piqué au vif, mais se concentra à rester calme.

-Je n'ai pas une relation avec Kuchiki-sama pour son argent, son rang social ou son prestige au sein de la société, mais pour ce qu'il est en tant qu'homme.

-Pourtant cela a du peser dans la balance, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer.

Voyant le front plissé de colère de son amant, Byakuya prit le parti de répondre.

-Cessez cela immédiatement, vous pensez vraiment qu'Ukitake-san aurait fait tous cela pour mon argent ? Voyez-vous toujours un geste puéril dans tout ce qui ce passe ? Etes-vous tellement bête que vous ne voyez que l'argent ? Deux personnes ne peuvent-ils pas être ensemble sincèrement et par amour ?

Le ton agacé fit comprendre au journaliste qu'il avait été trop loin pourtant un autre prit la parole.

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus convoité de ce pays, il est normal que l'on ne peut occulter la somme d'argent que contient les caisses de votre Clan.

-J'ai avoué notre relation pour que vous cessiez de faire couler de l'encre sur notre dos, je veux simplement que notre couple soit reconnu et que vous cessiez vos manigances, maintenant, que vous pensiez quelque chose ou pas, n'a pas d'importance ! Si vous voulez remplir vos journaux, regardez donc ce qu'il se passe autour de vous et aux choses qui mérite vraiment de figurer dedans au lieu de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Sur ce, nous vous laissons à vos articles.

Byakuya attrapa la main de son amant et contourna la cohue de journalistes qui les photographiait sans arrêt. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs et il savait qu'à la moindre réflexion de l'un d'eux provoquerait sa colère et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la contenir… Renji les suivait en silence jusqu'à la voiture qui était garé pas loin de là et lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Byakuya soupira profondément.

-Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs oignons au lieu de s'occuper des notre ? Ca m'énerve !

Jyuushiro le regarda surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi énervé. Calmement, il posa une main sur la sienne.

-Calme-toi.

-Je … il fallait que je leur dise, pour nous, pour qu'ils ne nous harcèlent plus.

-Je le sais et je le comprends, mais s'il te plait calme-toi, nous allons rentrer à la maison.

Renji démarra et plus aucune parole ne fut prononcer, seul la main de Jyuushiro réussissait à calmer le noble. A la demeure, la vue de son fils calma instantanément Byakuya qui le prit dans ses bras. S'il avait avoué sa relation, c'est non seulement pour Jyuushiro, mais aussi pour son fils. D'ailleurs celui-ci voulu descendre et lorsqu'il fut à terre il se dirigea vers Jyuushiro.

-J'ai vu les gens qui posaient des questions et, je suis content que papa ait dit pour vous deux, et pour moi, tu es comme ma maman, mais, je ne me souviens plus d'elle, alors je dirais que tu es comme mon papa, mon deuxième papa, et je t'aime très fort.

Haiko lui fit signe de se baisser avec sa main et Jyuushiro accéda à sa demande, posant un genou à terre afin de garder l'équilibre. Le petit s'avança et entoura l'homme de ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin et murmura :

-Je t'aime beaucoup Jyuu-chan, et je veux que tu prennes soin de papa, pour qu'il garde toujours le sourire.

Byakuya avait été surpris de l'attitude de son fils mais fut heureux de voir qu'il accepte entièrement son compagnon. Il se baissa au niveau des deux hommes et les entoura chaleureusement.

-Il prendra soin de moi, et moi je prendrais soin de lui. Nous prendrons également soin de toi, ensemble, comme une vrai famille. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui ! Alors je peux appeler Jyuu-chan comment ? Parce que, je peux pas l'appeler Papa puisque c'est toi.

-Tu peux continuer de m'appeler Jyuu-chan si tu le souhaite Haiko.

Un grand sourire lui répondit, et le petit garçon quitta le couple aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les deux hommes retrouvèrent seuls, et Byakuya se faufila dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Jamais ne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il t'aime à ce point, et je suis heureux. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te demander en mariage, car je l'aurais fait.

Jyuushiro sursauta à cette annonce. Mais un beau sourire franchi ses lèvres et déclara.

-Ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier, le plus important pour moi, c'est de t'avoir auprès de moi et que nous soyons heureux. Le reste, je m'en fiche, et puis, nous vivons ensemble, alors même si nous ne sommes pas marié, c'est tout comme, non ?

-Tu as raison.

-Maintenant, je me demande bien ce que l'on va découvrir demain matin dans les journaux…

-Je ne veux pas y penser, le principal, c'est qu'ils cessent de parler sur nous. Je veux vivre notre relation que tout les deux, sans journaliste qui nous épie sans cesse. Nous ne pouvons déjà pas nous promener comme un couple normal, se tenir la main ou s'enlacer en public alors je voudrais pouvoir au moins le faire lorsque nous sommes chez nous.

Byakuya se blotti contre Jyuushiro. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'Aizen. Il le savait plus dangereux que ce que l'ont voulait bien croire, et se demandait si c'était réellement fini ou pas. Son avocat les avaient fait passer pour des monstres, considérant l'homosexualité comme un vice. Mais Kurotsuchi c'était admirablement bien défendu, et avait passé cela pour de la contrariété personnelle. Il avait descendu l'avocate qui rougissait a vue d'œil.

* * *

><p>Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres. L'histoire est finie. Des reviews ?<p> 


	21. Chapitre 20 : Otages

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Merci pour vos reviews. Chapitre non corrigé. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapitre 20 : Otages**

Haiko ne tenait plus en place, aujourd'hui c'était le retour de sa tante de l'hôpital avec sa cousine. Il avait hâte de la voir. Byakuya lui avait demandé de faire attention, car le nourrisson n'était pas un objet. Il avait bien compris, et avait promis de faire attention. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, l'enfant courra et s'arrêta en voyant sa tante qui portait un couffin à bout de bras et son oncle qui fermait la porte doucement.

-Bienvenue à la maison Rukia.

Byakuya s'approcha et embrassa doucement sa sœur. Haiko s'approcha et regarda curieusement le couffin. Il ne voyait qu'un peu la tête du bébé. Rukia le vit et posa le couffin sur le canapé et porta sa fille afin que son neveu puisse la voir.

-Fais doucement, elle dort.

-D'accord Tata.

Haiko s'approcha alors et du bout de ses doigts, il caressa les doigts du nourrisson. Jyuushiro félicita les parents une nouvelle fois. Rukia fit alors une chose que personne n'aurait pensée. Elle tendit son enfant vers son beau-frère et celui-ci fut bien obligé de le prendre dans ses bras. La sensation d'avoir un nourrisson contre lui était étrange. Il en avait déjà porté, mais c'était ses neveux et nièces. Là c'était différent. Le nourrisson se mit à bouger et instinctivement, l'homme se mit à le bercer tendrement pour qu'il se rendorme. Byakuya le regardait faire avec un doux sourire, il voyait les gestes instinctifs qu'avait son amant avec le nourrisson. Il aurait aimé le voir avec leur propre enfant, mais bon...

Jyuushiro redonna l'enfant à sa mère et se tourna vers son amant. Il fut surpris de le voir avec une mine triste sur le visage. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son intention dans le creux de son oreille.

Byakuya sursauta légèrement à cette phrase, comme s'il reprenait pied avec la réalité et sourit tendrement à son compagnon alors qu'il lui prenait la main. La petite se mit à pleurer et le couple de jeunes parents les quittèrent afin de s'occuper de leur enfant.

Haiko s'avança vers eux et s'accrocha aux jambes de son père.

-Moi je m'en fiche car j'ai deux papas !

-Haiko.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai, Jyuu-chan c'est mon deuxième papa, car je l'aime aussi fort que toi.

Jyuushiro avait soudainement rougit. Haiko avait vraiment tendance à dire tout ce qu'il pensait sur un coup de tête. Byakuya l'observa et lui sourit tendrement.

-C'est vrai que tu es comme son deuxième père et ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il te considère comme tel.

Le couple se regardait intensément et Haiko le vit. Alors il se détacha de son père pour aller dans les bras de Jyuushiro. Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement et Haiko lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime Jyuu-chan.

Byakuya se tenait debout sur la terrasse, observant son compagnon et son fils. Haiko avait bien grandi, il avait à présent quinze ans et était aussi grand que lui ! Il était réellement magnifique et Byakuya était sûr qu'il devait faire tourner pas mal de tête. Puis son regard se posa sur son compagnon et un sourire se fendit sur son visage. Jyuushiro était encore plus beau qu'il y a dix ans. Des rides c'étaient installés aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ses cheveux, car ils étaient naturellement blancs suite à sa maladie.

Le noble tenait une tasse de café entre ses mains. Celle-ci c'était légèrement ridé, et quelques cheveux blancs avait prit possession de sa chevelure. Une voix aigüe le fit se retourner et cette fois le noble posa sa tasse près de lui et tendit les bras. Une jolie petite fille de six ans s'élança dans ses bras et l'entoura au niveau du cou.

-Papa !

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Haiko et papa sont encore en train de se promener ?

-Oui, ils sont là, regarde.

La petite fille tourna son visage. Byakuya la contempla. C'était son petit trésor, leur petit trésor. Minako avait égayé leur vie à lui et Jyuushiro. Ils avaient décidé de l'adopter lorsque l'une des sœurs de Jyuushiro et son mari sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Le père de Jyuushiro avait réuni tout le monde et avait demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce que Jyuushiro et Byakuya adopte officiellement le nouveau-né. Personne ne s'était aventuré à refuser, et de toute façon, personne n'aurait été capable de l'adopter. C'est comme cela que quelques mois plus tard, Jyuushiro et lui étaient devenus les parents adoptif de la petite fille et l'avait accueilli au sein du Manoir.

Haiko avait été ravi tout comme Kyoko qui s'en occupait lorsque ses parents ne le pouvaient pas. Et maintenant Minako était devenue une jolie petite fillette avec de grands yeux marron et des cheveux noirs. Bien qu'elle ne soit que la nièce de Jyuushiro, elle avait quelques traits de son père adoptif. Il faut dire que sa mère ressemblait beaucoup à son frère.

Minako voulu descendre des bras de son père et elle se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre. Elle portait une petite robe parme et ses longs cheveux avaient été tressés dans son dos.

-Papa ! Haiko !

Son grand-frère se retourna, faisant glisser ses cheveux autour de son visage qui s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il s'avança vers sa petite-sœur qui lui réclama un câlin.

-Minako, tu es levé.

-Oui, et c'est Kyoko qui m'a aidé. Haiko, on pourra jouer ensemble aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis désolé Minako, mais aujourd'hui je vais au collège, je ne peux pas rester.

La petite fille se mit à bouder et fit lâcher son frère. Faisant la grimace elle se tourna vers Jyuushiro qui la regardait avec des yeux malicieux.

-Tu ne peux pas obliger ton frère, Minako.

-Je sais, mais je veux pas rester toute seule à la maison.

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule, Kyoko sera là. Répondit Byakuya en s'approchant de son compagnon.

-Mais vous je ne vous vois que le soir, ou quand vous travaillez pas. C'est pas juste !

Surprit, Jyuushiro s'avança vers elle et se mit à genou devant elle en lui prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes.

-Si nous ne travaillons pas, tu ne pourrais pas vivre ici, et tu n'aurais pas une aussi grande chambre.

-Pourtant partout on dit que Papa il a plein d'argent et qu'il pourrait arrêter de travailler.

-Si j'arrête de travailler, qui s'occupera des hôtels ? Qui aiderait les gens qui sont dans le besoin. Tu sais Minako, il faut savoir faire des choix pour pouvoir vivre correctement.

-Alors ce sera comme ca tout le temps ?

-Non. Je vais faire en sorte que nous puissions passer plus de temps ensemble.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui ma puce.

La fillette lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Malheureusement celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps car Byakuya et Jyuushiro devait partir travailler. Kyoko vint chercher sa petite-sœur et Haiko quitta la demeure en même temps que ses parents pour aller au collège.

Arrivé à l'hôtel Kuchiki, Byakuya eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le voyant, Jyuushiro s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Jyuushiro massa légèrement les épaules de son amant. Il voyait bien la tension qui régnait en lui et ne savait pas comment la faire disparaitre. Lui, se sentait mal, parce que Byakuya se sentait mal. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il était devenu son bras droit. L'aidant dans tout ce qu'il pouvait, il le déchargeait des tâches que lui-même pouvait effectuer. Mais là, c'était différent.

-Calme-toi, ca ira.

Mais la journée se passa ainsi. Byakuya n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer, il était toujours préoccuper malgré les paroles rassurante de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en fin de journée, Byakuya se sentait de plus en plus mal. Et quand ils franchirent les portes de la demeure, ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia d'effrois.

-Pa…pas…

Le sanglot pétrifia Jyuushiro et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant eux se tenaient Kyoko et Minako, toute les deux attachés après des chaises dans le hall. Byakuya voulu s'avancer mais un rire l'arrêta.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'approcher de tes filles ?

-Laisses-les partirent ! Elles n'ont rien fait ! Laisse nos filles tranquilles ! Hurla le noble de douleur.

-Non. Elles sont très bien là. Maintenant, je sais que tu ne peux rien faire. Mais au fait, ton fils ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer lui aussi. Quelle joie ! La petite famille réunie au grand complet ! Quoi que non, ta sœur et ton beau-frère ne sont pas là. Quel dommage.

Byakuya et Jyuushiro avaient devant eux l'homme qu'ils haïssaient. Aizen Sosuke. L'homme était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Son apparence, ses cheveux mal coiffé et plus long, et son visage blafard, faisait encore plus peur qu'avant. Jyuushiro voyait Minako complètement apeuré et Kyoko tremblait, même si elle essayait de garder son calme. Il tourna son visage vers son amant et vit sa colère. Finalement, il avait de quoi avoir un mauvais pressentiment pendant toute la journée…

-Vous êtes bien silencieux. J'ai été mis au courant de votre interview lors de ma condamnation, je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris ! Avouer publiquement votre relation, je le l'aurais pas cru ! Toi qui es si froid Kuchiki Byakuya !

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Simplement retrouver ma place ! Tu m'as fait perdre des années de ma vie ! Je veux me venger !

La voix profondément froide et le regard meurtrier d'Aizen glaça le sang de Byakuya. Il vit alors le prisonnier s'avancer vers ses filles et glisser une main dans les cheveux de Kyoko qui voulu se débattre. Aizen lui attrapa les cheveux et tira dessus la faisant gémir de douleur.

-Arrête ! Laisse-la tranquille !

-Pourquoi ? Tu mérite la douleur, je veux que tu connaisses ce que j'ai vécu !

-Papa…

Minako pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, elle était totalement apeuré et avait mal ses pauvres petits bras.

-Tu m'as maintenant, je suis là, alors laisse mes filles partirent ! Elles ne t'ont rien fait. C'est sur moi que tu dois te venger.

-Oh non ! Tu vois, ca fait dix ans que je réfléchis, dix ans que je veux me venger. J'ai enfin pu m'évader de cette prison, maintenant tu vas souffrir !

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Le cri de Jyuushiro retentit dans toute la maison en voyant Aizen s'en prendre à Minako. Il l'avait attrapé par le cou et serrait un peu plus à chaque fois que la petite bougeait. Le cri fut perçu à l'extérieur.

Haiko remontait l'allée de la demeure lorsque qu'il s'arrêta brutalement. Il entendit le cri de Jyuushiro et les pleures de Minako. Quelque chose clochait. Il le ressentait au fond de lui. Un rire démoniaque lui parvint et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit demi-tour en courant et se jeta dans la foule en prenant son portable de sa poche.

-Hallo la police ! Il se passe quelque chose chez moi ! Je… J'ai entendu le cri de mon père adoptif, et ma petite-sœur pleurer ! S'il vous plait venez !

-Comment vous appelez-vous, et donnez moi votre adresse.

-Je m'appelle Kuchiki Haiko, pour l'adresse c'est la grande demeure de … de…

-Calmez-vous, je sais où c'est. J'envoi tout de suite une patrouille. Restez en dehors de l'enceinte de la maison je vous prie.

-Oui….Oui …

La femme au bout du fil essaya de le calmer alors qu'Haiko s'était adossé au mur d'enceinte de la demeure et tremblait de tous ses membres. La femme lui posa des questions auquel il eut du mal à répondre. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir deux voitures de police arriver. Il en informa la femme qui lui demanda d'aller les voir. Ce qu'il fit en courant. Il trouva le plus haut gradé et lui répéta ce qu'il avait entendu. L'homme ne fut pas long à comprendre.

-Jeune homme, qui se trouve dans la demeure, en ce moment ?

-J'ai entendu mon beau-père, donc il y a mon père, mon beau père, et mes deux sœurs. Je crois que c'est tout.

-Ecoutez, on a su aujourd'hui qu'Aizen Sosuke c'est évadé de prison. Je me rappelle que c'est grâce à votre père qu'il y était, je pense donc qu'il y est et qu'il retient votre famille. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

-Je… Je veux rester ici, c'est ma famille. Mais je vais appeler mon oncle, il viendra !

-D'accord, je vous demande de vous mettre derrière cette voiture, et de l'appeler, mais n'approchez pas. Nous allons entrer dans l'enceinte de la propriété.

Haiko s'exécuta et appela Renji comme il pu. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut du mal à composer le numéro. Lorsque ce fut fait, il entendit la voix de Renji et celui-ci eut du mal à saisir. Tout ce qu'il comprit c'est que quelqu'un était chez eux et qu'il retenait sa famille en otage. Il expliqua à Haiko qu'il arrivait aussi vite que possible.

Pendant ce temps, Aizen tenait toujours Minako alors que Byakuya paniquait. Jyuushiro essaya de garder son calme mais c'était difficile. Voyant l'attitude de son amant, il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signaler qu'il était là lui aussi. Aizen vit le geste et passa sa main dans son dos pour en sortir un couteau.

-Oh, un geste d'affection ! Que c'est mignon ! Mais cela ne changera rien !

-Aizen-san, je sais que vous en voulez à Kuchiki-sama, mais ce n'est pas en faisant ceci que cela réglera le problème. Nos filles n'y sont pour rien. S'il vous plait laissez les partir, nous nous resterons ici et…

Des paroles retentirent de derrière la porte d'entrée, faisant taire Jyuushiro.

-Aizen-san ! Nous savons que vous êtes là, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait.

-Hors de question ! Pas avant d'avoir accompli le pourquoi de mon évasion !

-Nous savons que vous retenez des otages. Ils n'y sont pour rien, alors relâchez-les !

-Non ! Au contraire, ils y sont pour quelque chose ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai passé dix ans en prison ! Je veux me venger.

-Alors laisser au moins les enfants sortir.

-Pas question ! Je veux qu'il souffre, je veux voir de la douleur et de la peine dans son regard ! Je veux qu'il me supplie !

Dehors, le policier soupira et fit appeler un médiateur ainsi que des spécialistes dans ce genre d'opération. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ce retrouver là. Il retourna à l'extérieur de la propriété et trouva le jeune homme en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Abarai-san. Merci d'être venu. C'est grâce à votre neveu que nous avons pu intervenir aussi vite. Malheureusement, il s'agit d'Aizen Sosuke.

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait ses actes et avaient vraiment peur pour sa famille.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

-Vous rien, ne vous mettez pas en danger. Nous, nous allons essayer de le faire sortir de la calmement. Des spécialistes vont arriver bientôt. Ils sont plus à même que moi pour ce genre de chose.

-Mais c'est mon beau-frère qui est enfermé là-dedans ! Je ne peux pas le laisser là sans rien faire.

-Occupez-vous de votre neveu.

Ils virent arrivés les renforts et ceux-ci se placèrent tout autour de la propriété. Des snipers se placèrent de sortent à pouvoir intervenir facilement et avoir un accès à l'évadé. Haiko se tenait contre Renji et regardait tout le monde se déployer autour de la maison. Renji posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Ca va aller Haiko.

Byakuya avait retrouvé un semblant de calme mais ne cessait de regarder ses filles. Minako c'était calmée elle aussi. Aizen tenait Kyoko par les cheveux et avait posé la lame du couteau contre son cou. Si elle bougeait il la tuait.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? Que dois-je faire ?

-Que vous reconnaissiez publiquement que tout ce que vous avez témoigné était faux. Que vous n'avez fait cela que pour me faire tomber !

-Mais vous savez que j'ai dit la vérité !

-Mais qui le saura ? Si vous ne le faite pas, je vous enlèverais ce que vous avez de plus cher, et une chance pour moi, j'ai l'embarras du choix !

-Vous n'osiez pas tuer une petite fille ? S'écria Jyuushiro en colère.

-Vous savez, en prison, on a le temps de réfléchir, et ce que l'on peut y découvrir n'est pas forcément le plus mal. Alors si vous pensez que j'aurais des remords à le faire, vous vous trompez !

Le couple ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un coté, Byakuya devait mentir et se ridiculiser, et de l'autre la vie de ses filles et de son compagnon était en jeu. Il préférait se ridiculiser que de perdre l'un d'entre eux par sa faute. Jyuushiro vit le changement dans l'expression du visage du noble. Il savait qu'il avait prit sa décision.

Dans la radio, le commandant de police entendit l'un des snipers qui affirmait avoir une option de tire. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils étaient là et les médiateurs n'étaient parvenus à rien. Sauf avoir Aizen par téléphone.

Soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre, pétrifiant tout le monde à l'extérieur. Haiko hurla et se précipita vers la maison. Il fut retenu de justesse par l'un des policiers qui le ceintura pour ne pas qu'il y aille.

-Je dois y aller ! Je dois les aider !

-C'est en y allant que vous énerverez encore plus l'homme qui détient votre famille. S'il vous plait Kuchiki-san restez ici. Abarai-san pouvez-vous le prendre avec vous s'il vous plait ? Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse le policer l'appela de nouveau. Abarai-san !

Renji s'avança et prit Haiko contre lui pour le ramener derrière la voiture. Haiko n'en pouvait plus, il était mort de peur et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Qui avait été blessé ? A qui cet homme avait fait du mal ?

Le commandant ordonna au sniper de faire feu sur le détenu. Cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Les journalistes s'attroupaient déjà autour d'eux, cherchant à avoir la meilleure vue ! Il fallait toujours qu'ils soient dans leurs pattes ceux-là !

Le coup retenti environ deux minutes plus tard et le commandant eut la conformation de l'atteinte de la cible dans la radio par le sniper.

Dans la demeure, Jyuushiro était effondré par terre, tachant le sol de son sang qui coulait de sa blessure à l'estomac. Byakuya avait voulu s'approcher mais Aizen le tenait en joue, tout en tenant Kyoko contre lui avec le couteau. Le noble réfléchissait à un moyen de les sortirent tous de là. Mais alors qu'il allait faire un geste, un bruit de bris de vitre se fit entendre et il vit Aizen écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Sans plus réfléchir, Byakuya s'élança et poussa Aizen vers l'arrière afin de libérer Kyoko qui s'effondra dans ses bras, tremblante de peur. Les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent brutalement et un flot de policier entra. Certain se dirigèrent vers Aizen, d'autre vers Jyuushiro, et une jeune femme s'approcha de Minako pour la délivrer. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et se dirigea vers Byakuya qui rassurait sa fille adoptive.

-Papa…

-Ma chérie, vient !

La fillette fut posée par terre par la femme policière et elle s'élança dans les bras de son père qui tenait Kyoko contre lui. La petite famille s'approcha de Jyuushiro qui les regardait avec des yeux brillants. Minako quitta les bras de son père pour venir se mettre à genou près de son autre papa qui leva une main pour lui sécher ses larmes.

-Ma chérie, sèche tes larmes c'est fini maintenant. Tu as été une grande fille et je suis fier de toi mon poussin.

Jyuushiro toussa bruyamment pendant que les médecins le soignaient le mieux possible. Byakuya leva son visage et rencontra des yeux identiques aux siens. Haiko était statufié à l'entrée et regardait la pièce. Il ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur celui de son père. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe qui enclencha son premier pas et le suivant puis il s'élança dans ses bras pour plonger son visage dans le cou de Byakuya qui lui enlaça le dos de sa main libre.

-J'ai tellement eut peur ! Papa…

-Tout va bien maintenant.

-Jyuu-chan…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital. Haiko, Kyoko, s'il vous plait, allez dehors avec Renji. Je vais vous rejoindre, je dois parler au commandant de police.

Haiko acquiesça et aida sa sœur à sortir, elle tremblait encore et haletait. Renji vint à leur rencontre et aida Kyoko.

Byakuya s'approcha de son amant et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Minako pleurait de voir son père allongé par terre. La petite se tenait les mains et un médecin lui demanda de les lui montrer. Il y vit les contusions du à la corde et décida de l'emmener avec eux pour la soigner également.

-C'est fini, tout est fini mon ange. Mon amour, tu vas devoir aller à l'hôpital.

-Byakuya… je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu as su rester calme alors que je paniquais complètement.

-Monsieur, nous devons l'emmener pour qu'il soit opéré.

-D'accord.

Byakuya se baissa et embrassa le front de son amant avant de laisser les ambulanciers emmener son compagnon à l'hôpital.

-Nous viendrons te voir mon ange.

-Il y a intérêt ! Essaya de plaisanter Jyuushiro.

Tout le monde sorti de la maison et Byakuya laissa partir son amant et sa fille dans l'ambulance. Il prévint l'un des ambulanciers qu'il viendrait à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Kyoko fut également emmenée avec eux, ne laissant plus que Byakuya, Haiko et Renji. Ce dernier voyait la détresse dans les yeux de son beau-frère. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Le commandant les interrompit pour parler à Byakuya. Il lui annonça que c'était Haiko qui les avait prévenus quand il avait entendu des cris dans la maison. Byakuya avait remercié son fils.

Ils virent passer des médecins qui poussaient un brancard avec un sac noir dessus. D'instinct, Byakuya prit son fils contre lui pour le lui cacher de sa vue. Aizen était mort à présent. Un grand soulagement s'empara de lui. Personne ne ferait plus de mal à sa famille.

-Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans la maison sans déclencher les alarmes ?

-Nous allons faire une enquête. Pouvez-vous me dire qui connait les codes de l'alarme ? Nous avons remarqué que rien n'avait été saboté, donc ce doit être une personne de votre entourage.

Le noble se mit à réfléchir et soudain un éclair lui parvint.

-Kuchiki Enzu ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! Je savais que je devais me méfier de lui !

Le commandant lui posa quelques questions auquel il répondit. Haiko le faisait également de temps en temps. Quand tout fut fini, le commandant lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques affaires et d'aller vivre ailleurs pendant le temps de l'enquête.

-Mais c'est ma maison ! Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

-N'avez-vous pas une chambre dans votre hôtel ?

-Euh ..si mais…

-Alors allez-y Kuchiki-sama. Je suis désolé, mais votre demeure est une scène de crime.

-Je comprends… Merci Commandant.

-Au revoir Kuchiki-sama.

En quelques minutes, les abords de la maison devinrent beaucoup plus calmes. Les policiers veillaient à ce que les journalistes ne viennent les déranger. Renji se tourna vers son beau-frère qui avait reprit ses esprits.

-Byakuya, allons prendre des affaires et allons à l'hôtel. Ensuite nous irons voir Jyuushiro, Kyoko et Minako.

-D'accord. Haiko, peux-tu t'occuper de prendre des affaires pour ta petite-sœur ? Je m'occupe de prendre des affaires pour Jyuu-chan et Kyoko. Renji, va dans mon bureau et prend les dossiers et ce que tu trouveras qui pourrait aider les policiers. Nous avions commencé à monter un dossier contre Enzu depuis quelques années avec Jyuushiro.

-On y va.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se trouvaient à l'entrée de la maison et Byakuya fermait la porte. Renji prit sa voiture pendant que Byakuya prenait la sienne avec Haiko. Ils s'élancèrent dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel. Là-bas, le noble demanda à ce que la suite et la chambre adjacente soit préparés afin de les accueillir pendant un temps indéterminé. Byakuya demanda à faire monter les bagages et se tourna vers son beau-frère.

-Je vais aller à l'hôpital.

-D'accord, je vais amener moi-même le porte document pour le mettre dans le coffre de ton bureau et ensuite j'irais calmer Rukia. Je l'avais prévenue quand je suis arrivé près d'Haiko.

-Je viens avec toi Papa.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Byakuya et son fils prirent le chemin de l'hôpital et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, une infirmière leur indiqua que Kyoko et Minako se trouvaient dans une chambre mais qu'elles n'avaient rien de grave, juste choquées. Par contre Jyuushiro était toujours en salle d'opération.

-Pourrez-vous nous prévenir lorsque l'opération sera terminée ?

-Bien sûr Kuchiki-sama.

Haiko parti en premier, suivit juste après de Byakuya pour arriver dans la chambre indiquée par l'infirmière. Arrivé dans la chambre, Byakuya aperçut Minako dans les bras de Kyoko qui était à moitié assise sur l'un des lits.

-Kyoko…

La jeune femme tourna son visage et celui-ci se fendit d'un sourire. Elle lui fit signe de faire doucement car Minako dormait.

-Elle c'est endormie y'a environ un quart d'heure. Elle a beaucoup pleuré et te réclamait et parlait de Jyuu-chan. C'était un peu confus, mais c'est compréhensible.

Byakuya s'approcha sans faire de bruit et contourna le lit. Il découvrit les bras de Minako. Ses poignets étaient bandés, tout comme ceux de Kyoko. Il leva ses mains et l'une vint se poser sur les cheveux de Minako et la seconde alla se poser sur la joue de Kyoko. Elle le regardait avec détresse. Haiko, qui c'était mit de l'autre coté du lit, s'avança un peu plus et prit Minako dans ses bras. Quand Kyoko eut les mains libres, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père et étouffa un sanglot dans son cou. Le noble l'entoura de ses bras et la berça un peu en déposant ses baisers sur sa tête. Kyoko était traumatisé, et Byakuya s'en voulait.

-Je suis désolé Kyoko.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. J'avais peur qu'ils nous tuent…

-Mais c'est fini à présent. On va tous bien.

-Jyuu-chan…

-Il est encore en salle d'opération, mais il ira mieux.

-Cet homme est entré chez nous…

-Je sais, je vais m'occuper de cela. Toi tu vas te reposer, tu es choquée.

Byakuya garda Kyoko contre lui pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Minako donne des signes de réveil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle tomba sur le visage de son père. Elle bougea et marcha sur le lit jusqu'à son père. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, doucement.

-Il est où papa ?

-Il est encore en salle d'opération. Tu vas mieux toi ?

-Je crois… Il m'a fait vraiment peur le monsieur.

-C'est fini maintenant. A présent, nous allons oublier tout cela d'accord ?

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent et Byakuya informa les filles que pendant un certain temps, ils vivraient à leur hôtel.

-Tu as prit ma poupée ? Et mon doudou ?

-Oui, ils sont déjà dans la chambre.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, s'excusant, et demanda comment tout le monde allait. Byakuya lui demanda où l'opération en était, et elle lui indiqua qu'il était à présent en salle de réveil. Il y en avait au moins pour deux heures avant qu'il se réveil. La femme demanda à Kyoko si elle avait encore mal et la jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Rassuré, l'infirmière les informa qu'elles pouvaient quitter l'hôpital. Byakuya et Haiko se concertèrent, et tous quittèrent l'hôpital pour se rendre dans un salon de thé pour prendre une bonne collation.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Byakuya avait demandé à ses enfants de parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécus le jour même. Même à Haiko. Le noble savait qu'en parler tous ensemble permettrait à ses enfants et même à lui, de passer ce cap plus facilement, pour ne pas être perturbé. Même s'il savait que cela viendrait.

Dans la voiture, Minako s'endormit et Kyoko, installé devant, osa poser une main sur celle de son père adoptif. Cela la rassurait de savoir qu'il était encore là. Elle pensa alors à Jyuushiro. Cet homme qui était entré dans leur vie il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Elle l'appréciait au même titre que Byakuya. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, lui parler de tout et de rien, et c'était même grâce à ses conseils qu'elle avait pu entamer sa relation avec l'un des neveux de Jyuushiro. Elle avait eut peur au début car Jyuushiro faisait partie de la famille. Mais il lui avait fait comprendre que cela ne le gênait pas du tout, et qu'au contraire, il en était heureux.

Arrivé au parking de l'hôtel, Byakuya détacha Minako et la prit dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Haiko et Kyoko partirent devant pour ouvrir les portes. Ils passèrent à l'accueil et l'hôtesse indiqua que les chambres étaient préparées.

Byakuya coucha sa fille dans le lit de la chambre et ferma la porte pour aller rejoindre ses enfants dans le petit salon de la suite.

-Je peux vous laisser ici ? Je voudrais aller voir Jyuushiro.

-Va-y papa, on s'occupe de Minako. Tu embrasseras Jyuu-chan pour nous !

Haiko avait répondu pour eux deux. Et Byakuya les embrassa sur le front avant de quitter à nouveau l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer l'auteur ! ^^<p>

Haiko : Et pourquoi ?

Auteur : Parce que sans moi, tu n'existerais pas !

Byakuya : Elle a pas tord... Mais, je suis pas d'accord ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre !

Auteur : Faut bien qu'elle se termine un jour ...

Jyuu-chan : C'est pas faux ...


	22. Chapitre 21 : Epilogue

**Titre : Noir et Blanc**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro**

**NDA : Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews, franchement je vous adore ! Et bon ... je remercie tout de même celles et ceux qui le lisent mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews ( vous voyez je suis pas si méchante lol) **

**Je suis triste car j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fiction, et d'envoyer le dernier chapitre me rend toute nostalgique, mais bon, c'est ainsi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya attendait le réveil de son compagnon dans la chambre. Il était venu la veille, pour se rassurer et le médecin lui avait dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il vit Jyuushiro se réveiller doucement. Un magnifique sourire franchit les lèvres de Byakuya qui s'avança vers le lit. L'alité ouvrit progressivement les yeux.<p>

-Byakuya…

-Oui. Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a frappée à la tête… Mais je vais bien…

Le noble s'installa doucement sur le bord du lit et attrapa la main de son amant emprisonné de perfusion et l'embrassa tendrement. Jyuushiro se sentait vraiment fatigué et maudit ces médecins de toujours assommer leurs patients avec des somnifères. Les scènes de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il grimaça.

-Comment vont les enfants ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Ils sont à l'hôtel. Minako doit être traumatisé, car elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est levée… Elle se contente de hocher de la tête ou de montrer du doigt ce qu'elle veut. Cela m'inquiète.

-C'est compréhensible. Ne t'inquiète, nous l'aiderons à passer cela et à oublier. Mon amour, comment vas-tu toi ?

Byakuya resta silencieux et baissa son regard vers le drap du lit. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Il avait passé une nuit agitée. Sa fille était venue le rejoindre et il n'avait cessé de la regarder. Il avait eu tellement peur la veille. Le fait que Jyuushiro se soit pris une balle, que ses filles auraient pu perdre la vie l'avait traumatisé. Une pression sur sa main le fit sursauter.

-Mon amour… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit. Minako est venu me rejoindre et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Mon amour…

Jyuushiro tira sur la main de Byakuya et celui-ci se retrouva au-dessus du visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier leva sa seconde main pour glisser ses doigts sur la joue et les cheveux du noble.

-Cesse de croire que tu es fautif. C'est faux. Alors à présent, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de toi et des enfants pendant que je suis ici.

-Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser seul. Comment je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

Jyuushiro écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Byakuya ne lui avait paru si vulnérable. Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse et son regard anthracite était brillant. Sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une larme quitta le regard de son amant. Pris au dépourvu, Jyuushiro continua de glisser ses doigts sur son visage sans jamais quitter ses yeux. Cette fois ce serait lui le rocher contre qui Byakuya se reposerait et il comptait bien l'aider.

-Calme-toi Byakuya. Ne pleure pas. Nous sommes tous vivants, et Aizen ne nous fera plus jamais de mal. Alors, ressaisis-toi et fais-moi un beau sourire comme tu aimes le faire.

Le noble eut du mal. Pourtant après quelques secondes, il consentit à accéder à la demande de son amant et lui offrit un petit sourire. Cela rassura le blessé qui sourit également en attrapant en coupe le visage au-dessus de lui. Se laissant faire, Byakuya le laissa attraper ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ce baiser, pour se rassurer, se dire que même s'ils avaient vécu le pire, ils étaient toujours ensemble et vivant.

Byakuya resta avec son amant jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière arrive pour lui changer ses pansements. Il retourna alors à l'hôtel et sa fille lui sauta au cou dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

-Papa va bientôt revenir ?

-Encore quelques jours mon poussin. Mais dès demain on pourra tous aller lui rendre visite.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Viens, on va aller voir ton frère et ta sœur.

Minako lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le salon de la suite. Byakuya fut heureux de voir qu'elle s'était dégourdie en son absence. Haiko et Kyoko levèrent leur regard de leur jeu quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Minako s'avança vers eux et alla s'installer sur les genoux de son frère qui l'entoura d'un de ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Byakuya s'installa près d'eux et les regarda jouer tous ensemble. Il aimait les voir tous réuni et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait une famille comme il avait maintenant. Elle n'était pas du tout ordinaire. Kyoko était sa fille adoptive, Haiko était son fils, et Minako était sa fille adoptive ainsi que celle que Jyuushiro qui était son compagnon. Mais ils les aimaient tous du plus profond de son cœur et priait pour que plus rien de leur arrive dès à présent. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Byakuya senti deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-Haiko ?

-J'ai juste envie d'un câlin…

Son père sourit et l'entoura chaleureusement de ses bras. Haiko en ferma les yeux de bonheur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son fils n'était plus venu lui réclamer un câlin. En fait c'était depuis qu'il était entré au collège. Mais cela lui fit énormément plaisir.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas demandé de câlin.

-Je sais… et je le regrette. J'ai tellement eu peur hier… Et si je vous avais tous perdus ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ?

-N'y pense pas Haiko. On est tous là, et on va tous bien. Alors, pense plutôt au moment de bonheur que nous avons tous eu et que nous aurons encore.

Le père et le fils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Minako arrive et grimpe sur le dos de son frère.

Jyuushiro attendait sagement Byakuya assis sur son lit. Il venait de s'habiller, avec un peu de mal, mais il y était arrivé. Il se retourna en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Un cri de joie retentit et Minako s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son père se baissait en grimaçant.

-Tu as encore mal Papa ?

-Un peu, mais je vais mieux. Tu vas bien toi ?

-Oui. Tu sais que je dors dans une grande chambre ?

-Oui, Papa me l'a dit, je suis fier de toi, en plus tu dors toute seule.

Minako lui lança un grand sourire en relevant la tête de fierté. Haiko et Kyoko suivit de Byakuya s'approchèrent pour saluer Jyuushiro. Les deux hommes se sourirent tendrement avant d'entendre Minako dire à son frère.

-Pourquoi ils se font pas un bisou ?

-Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de s'embrasser pour se dire ce qu'il pense. Tu sais Minako, quand on aime, on n'est pas obligé de s'embrasser tout le temps.

-Mais j'aime quand ils se font des bisous moi !

Byakuya s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Jyuushiro le regarda faire et su qu'il allait lui expliquer quelque chose d'important. Il s'approcha alors et alla s'installer sur le lit.

-Tu sais Minako, comme l'a dit Haiko, nous n'avons pas besoin de toujours nous faire des bisous quand on se voit. Et la société actuelle, même si elle connait notre lien, n'est pas prête à voir ce genre de démonstration en public. Mais le principal étant que nous nous entendons et que nous nous aimons non ?

-Si. Alors c'est pour ça que quand on est dehors vous ne vous faites pas de bisous ?

-Oui. Mais quand on est à la maison, on ne se prive pas.

La fillette remua la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et vint enlacer Byakuya pour lui faire un gros câlin. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Jyuushiro et en fit de même. Elle les adorait ses papas.

Satisfait, Byakuya regarda son amant qui hocha la tête. Ils prirent ses affaires et quittèrent la chambre pour ensuite arriver devant l'hôpital. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

L'enterrement d'Aizen Sosuke fut controversé. L'affaire de la prise d'otage a été publiée partout au Japon et encore une fois la relation de Byakuya et Jyuushiro revint sur le tapis, mais pour la première fois, celle-ci ne fut pas mal vue. Au contraire, elle en était appréciée par tous et bon nombre de personnes se retrouvèrent dans les rues pour soutenir ouvertement le couple. Jyuushiro en fut très surpris et très touché lorsqu'il l'apprit par Byakuya alors qu'ils venaient de franchir toute une file d'inconnu les soutenants.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela arriverait. Déclara Jyuushiro qui était assis sur le canapé sur ordre de son amant.

-Moi non plus, mais je suis heureux.

Byakuya se tenait près de lui et de sa main, alla chercher celle de son amant pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il dut cependant la lâcher quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Minako arriva dans le salon en courant pour sauter dans ses bras. Elle fut suivie de Kyoko et Haiko qui s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

-Maintenant nous allons pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse tous ensemble.

Le sourire d'Haiko déclencha celui de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Kyoko s'éclaircisse la gorge, rougissante.

-Je… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…

-Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta Byakuya soudainement.

-Non, non ! En fait… Je voulais vous annoncer que … Yusei m'a… demandé en mariage.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce qui fit baisser le regard de la jeune femme. Quand soudainement, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule affectueusement et une voix douce près d'elle.

-Félicitation ma chérie, je suis si heureux pour toi.

Kyoko leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Byakuya, chaleureux. C'était rare quand elle le voyait aussi heureux, quoique non, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jyuushiro, il était devenu plus joyeux et accessible. Jyuushiro la félicita également et Haiko lui fit un gros câlin. Minako, elle, était restée dans les bras de son père.

-Papa, pourquoi papa et toi vous vous mariez pas comme Kyoko ? Vous êtes amoureux et on vit tous ensemble ici.

Jyuushiro en perdit son sourire brusquement. Pour lui, c'était un sujet sensible. Bien qu'ils s'aiment passionnément, rien ne le liait à Byakuya légalement. Le noble se baissa pour poser Minako par terre.

-Tu fais bien de me poser cette question mon ange. Et je vais te répondre. En fait, le Japon n'a pas encore pris de décision concernant les mariages entre deux hommes ou entre deux femmes. Mais… je reviens.

Il quitta la pièce alors que Jyuushiro plongeait de plus en plus dans son angoisse. Haiko le vit et se leva pour venir près de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son second père, et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son père. Byakuya revint peu après avec un dossier dans les mains. Se plaçant devant son amant il se mit à genou et lui tendit le dossier. Jyuushiro l'attrapa en tremblant, ne sachant pas ce que mijotait le noble. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Jyuushiro écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Entre ses mains, il tenait un texte de loi.

-Mais…

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, c'est la première fois que j'interfère auprès du gouvernement japonais. Mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'à moi, mais à tout le monde. Alors…

Se relevant légèrement, Byakuya sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et posa un genou à terre devant son compagnon qui n'osait plus bouger. Dans le regard de Jyuushiro, la confusion pouvait se lire. Il comprenait seulement ce que Byakuya avait mijoté pendant son séjour à l'hôpital… ou avant ? Il s'était résigné à ne jamais vivre cet instant, et pourtant, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsque les premiers mots du noble résonnèrent dans le salon du Manoir.

-Ukitake Jyuushiro, je sais que nous avons vécu des épreuves difficiles. J'ai même cru que jamais notre relation ne tiendrait et que tu partirais loin de moi à cause de ma position au sein de la société. Pourtant, tu es toujours là, me soutenant dans faille, m'aimant sincèrement et en acceptant ma famille. Nous avons adopté Minako, que j'aime autant que j'aime Haiko et Kyoko. Mais il manque tout de même une chose importante. Je sais par ton père que lorsque tu étais petit, tu voulais un beau mariage, et …j'ai fait en sorte que cela puisse se réaliser. Veux-tu m'épouser Jyuushiro ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que Byakuya voyait les émotions passer dans le regard de son compagnon. La surprise, le questionnement, puis la joie, et enfin l'amour. Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur le visage de Jyuushiro et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Même si son compagnon n'avait encore rien dit, Byakuya interpréta la réponse. Les trois enfants regardaient les deux hommes en silence. C'était un moment de tendresse et lorsqu'ils virent les émotions de Jyuushiro, leurs visages s'éclairèrent d'un magnifique sourire.

Jyuushiro bougea et vint s'approcher de son amant pour lui offrir un doux baiser mouillé de larmes.

-Je le veux. Je veux t'épouser Kuchiki Byakuya. Je veux passer ma vie entière à tes côtés et t'aimer de toute mon âme.

Le noble sortit la bague de son écrin et vint la placer devant celle déjà mise à l'annulaire. Il se releva et vint embrasser Jyuushiro, posant ses mains sur ses joues et souriant de joie.

-Je suis si heureux. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Félicitation ! Crièrent Kyoko et Haiko. Minako quitta les bras de son frère et monta sur les genoux de Jyuushiro.

-Alors vous aussi vous allez vous marier ?

-Oui Minako, maintenant on sera une véritable famille. Et nous serons toujours ensemble.

Jamais Jyuushiro n'aurait pu imaginer que Byakuya fasse cela un jour. Pour s'unir à lui, il avait été jusqu'à aller voir le gouvernement japonais. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et cette fois, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. De garde du corps, Jyuushiro était devenu son compagnon, pour à présent devenir son mari. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il n'a jamais reçu de sa vie. Et cela le rendait encore plus amoureux de Byakuya qui glissait une main dans la sienne pour la serrer avec amour. Les enfants leur firent de gros câlins et ils discutèrent de leurs projets jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Après que tout monde fut couché, Byakuya aida son amant à en faire de même et après être passé par la salle de bain pour se changer, il s'installa à ses côtés, remontant les couvertures sur leurs corps et s'enlaçant avec amour.

-Es-tu heureux ? Demanda Byakuya qui avait posé une main sur le torse de son amant, au niveau du cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Merci mon amour. Merci de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. À présent plus rien ne nous séparera.

Ils scellèrent cette promesse par un doux et langoureux baiser qui les laissèrent tous les deux haletants, mais terriblement heureux.

FIN

* * *

><p>Pleurez pas hein :p vous avez pas le droit ^^<p> 


End file.
